


By the Sea

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bloodplay, Domestic Fluff, Encephalitis the Dog, Love on the Run, M/M, Mention of Kidnapping, Murder, Murder Husbands, Sappy, Suspension Of Disbelief, Switching, married Hannigram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Post Wrath of the Lamb. Will wakes up in an unknown home, realizing Hannibal saved them. As he and Hannibal grow closer faster than he would've expected Will can't help but let go of his past to embrace the future he's always held himself back from. Unapologetic sappy fluff combined with Murder as always. First real Hannigram I've written.</p><p>Not beta read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will woke warm, which was unexpected because he never meant to wake up again at all. 

The air smelled a bit like cedar, and Will groaned when he tried to move unsure if it was even a good idea but curious enough not to care. 

A firm hand stopped him, pushing Will back easily and whispering, “Stay still, you’re still quite sore.” 

Will opened his eyes slowly, attempting to smile at Hannibal but wincing at the pain in his cheek. The doctor tried to reach for his cheek and Will turned his head away from the touch as he sat up. 

“You know, when people fall jump off of cliffs they generally don’t expect to wake up after.” 

The other man smiled back, his eyes even warmer than Will remembered them being. 

“I know, but I thought to write us a different ending.” 

Will touched his cheek, feeling expert stitches there. “I didn’t wake up when you stitched me?”

Hannibal’s smile didn’t waver. “You were under the influence of lidocaine and felt no pain.” 

Will touched his tongue to the wound and it still slightly numb, but he could feel it starting to wear off. “I wouldn’t have expected you to have drugs to actually stop pain.”

Hannibal reached out and touched Will’s hand, their fingers brushing. “For you, yes.”

Will looked down at their hands, and then back up at Hannibal. “You expected me to be here and need to feel no pain?”

Hannibal risked bringing their fingers closer and Will made no move to stop him, their hands coming together completely. “At some point, yes. This way was a pleasant surprise over the alternative.”

Will laughed, turning away and forgetting his wound again, trying to minimalize Hannibal’s view. Hannibal reached out to touch his cheek again and Will almost fell off the bed to keep his hands away. When he looked up again the other man’s smile had faded. “I will let you get your bearings, then. Excuse me.” 

Hannibal left the room quickly without looking back and Will felt like he’d failed some sort of test he hadn’t been aware of. He lay back slowly, wincing still at the pain in his back but he felt better than he should have. 

He’d killed someone again. 

And enjoyed it.

Immensely. 

Even now he could remember how it felt rushing forward, the thrill of the knife cutting into skin, the feel of blood on his hands and the taste in his mouth: the roar of death at his heels that he relished and the look in Hannibal’s eyes when they attacked together. 

Hannibal. 

The thought of killing again with Hannibal left a warm feeling in his belly, he licked his lips and the pain he could feel return was nothing against the want he could feel building. 

Will rolled on his right side, not at all caring if his wound exacerbated from laying on it. He knew how bad it felt when Dolarhyde had stuck the knife in, when Will himself had pulled it out, and he knew it marred his face. The face Hannibal apparently loved according to everyone who knew him, though the man had never told Will those words. 

There was a knock at the door and Will didn’t respond, it opened after a beat and Hannibal came in with a tray he put down on the bedside table. 

“I took the liberty of making you soup,” he announced, making Will’s eyes strain up to the bowl but he didn’t lift his head. 

They were silent for a moment before Hannibal said, “Unless you’d rather be alone.”

Will looked at him, his eyes not wavering from Hannibal’s as he asked, “Why do you want me?”

Hannibal smirked slightly and gestured with his hand if it was okay for him to sit. Will moved back slightly to make room and Hannibal sat with his feet hanging off the side of the bed. 

He didn’t speak which should have been unnerving but Will was supremely comfortable, more so now that Hannibal was here. The thought alone should have been upsetting in itself but Will knew he was safest here, lucky to be protected by this man. 

“Why do I want you?” Hannibal repeated, his hand reaching out for Will’s own which Will gave willingly, intertwining their fingers together, “Because you’re the one person who knows the deepest darkest part of me and doesn’t condemn me completely for it.”

Will smirked. “There are plenty other reasons to condemn you.”

“Namely, my poor courting abilities.”

Will laughed, and Hannibal as well. 

They were both silent again, Hannibal squeezing slightly on their joined hands. 

“Why are you letting me?” Hannibal questioned, his eyes looking down at their hands. 

Will looked as well. “I’m not sure.”

“Honesty, Will? I never thought we would speak to one another in honesties.”

Will looked up at him, still smiling. “Things change.”

Hannibal was smiling as well, almost jovial. “Yes, they do,” he looked at the soup again, “Are you hungry? If not, I could put it away presently and you could consume it at a later time.”

Will was almost upset to part their hands but he did, sitting up and turning his cheek away again as he did. “No, I’ll eat. If…”

“If…?” 

Will didn’t look at him, but could feel his own foolish blush. “You’ll feed me?”

Hannibal was silent and Will couldn’t help but turn to look at him. He was almost shocked by the enthusiastic joy in his face. “I would be honored.”

Hannibal moved to take the spoon and dipped it in as he spoke, “I’m surprised,” he started as Will opened his mouth to take it in, “You never asked me what kind of soup it was.”

Will swallowed, quirking an eyebrow. “I assumed some sort of stray cow wandered into your path between the sea and the house. Am I wrong?”

His host nearly dropped the spoon at the lightness of the joke. 

“You are not, though my surprise at your acceptance of my answer has me disconcerted.” 

Will reached over to take Hannibal’s hand, dipping the spoon again and bringing it to his mouth before swallowing the soup. “It’s good soup, why would I not want to eat it? Someone stupid enough to get in your way probably deserved to be soup anyway.”

Hannibal’s hand was trembling under Will’s touch and he couldn’t pretend not to be effected. “Will.” 

Hannibal dropped the spoon, and Will tried to stop his hand from touching but he wouldn’t let him. His hand came up against Will’s face and he moved in closer, his fingers touching along the wound with utmost tenderness. Will felt his breath quickening and Hannibal leaned even closer, their mouths less than an inch apart when he spoke. 

“You’re not frightened.” 

“You’ve never scared me,” Will whispered, no longer resisting against touch. 

“Forgive me if I disagree,” Hannibal said matter of factly, touching the scar again, “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s a jagged scar caused by a crazed killer.”

“It’s a mark he gave you, but you earned when you unleashed what you’ve kept hidden so long.”

Will crossed the distance and brought their mouths together softly, sighing into the kiss relieved to give in. He pulled back and Hannibal pushed forward, deepening his tongue to taste the inside of Will’s mouth. He was careful not to hurt the wound but never stopped touching it, kissing once more before pulling them apart. 

Their foreheads pressed together on the break, both breathing each other in and Will laughed. Hannibal bristled and Will held onto his hand to keep him from pulling away. 

“No, I just…that was a lot less savage than I thought it would be,” Will explained, brushing his fingers along Hannibal’s on his face, “Should’ve expected the killer to be a romantic.”

“You should have,” Hannibal agreed, leaning in again and kissing Will’s cheek, licking and making Will tremble under his touch. 

“Hannibal,” he rasped, turning his head and capturing the other man’s mouth again, his hand on Hannibal’s cheek to keep them closer. 

They kissed for a long while, tasting and exploring, till Will’s growling stomach made Hannibal pull away. They caught their breaths, laughing pleased. “This is surreal,” Will admitted, “I’m not…men have never done it for me before.”

“We both know this is about more than that, don’t we dear Will?”

Will swallowed, nodding. “Yeah, I just…slower is better. Okay?”

Hannibal’s amusement was palpable. “You started our dalliance just now if I do recall.”

Will blushed. “Even so.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand and brought it up to his lips, pleased. “I will refrain from allowing you to give in to your fascination with me.”

Will laughed. “Don’t be such a smug bastard.”

Hannibal let go of his hand and moved to take the spoon again but Will stopped him. 

“I’ll do it. For fear of my…fascination catching up to me again.”

Hannibal nodded. “I will leave you to your dinner then,” he left Will alone with those words closing the door behind him. 

Will ate quickly, hungrier than he thought he was. The soup tasted faintly of chicken broth, though he knew it not to be. It was perfectly flavored, Hannibal’s food always was, and he ate it readily setting the bowl beside him as he reached over to take a sip of what he hoped was water. 

It was. 

He drank and thought, his pain coming on again enough to distract but he held it in enough to come to a distinct conclusion. 

He wanted Hannibal. 

He wanted Hannibal in any way that he could have him. The thought alone should give him pause, but the warm ache was spreading through him the more he thought about the other man at all. 

Will looked around the room, trying to decipher if he was in Hannibal’s own bedroom or a guest room. It looked dark and plush, which he would expect of the other man but otherwise the room was empty of anything personal. 

He stared at the door, no longer at a debate that he wanted to be with the other man instead of alone. When he stood Will nearly stumbled, his limbs heavier than he anticipated but he kept himself standing. He looked down and realized he was in pajamas, which meant the other man had changed his clothing. Will smirked, walking on steadier legs as he left the bedroom. 

The view on the outside of the room was unexpected. The room opened up into a large living room kitchen area, where Hannibal stood working with his back to Will. It was reminiscent of his Baltimore home but much cozier. Not what Will associated with Hannibal. 

“Do you like it?” Hannibal asked, surprising Will. 

“How did you know I was here?”

Hannibal turned and smiled at him. “I could smell you for miles if need be.”

Will blushed. That should not be endearing. 

“It’s a lot smaller than I thought it would be,” Will thought out loud, and Hannibal   
frowned, turning back again to his task. 

“There is a reason for the compactness of the room.”

“You ran out of money?” Will joked, coming closer and leaning over the counter to in front of him. It bisected into an opening that housed the kitchen area though he couldn’t see what Hannibal blocked from him. 

Hannibal was silent, cutting hard suddenly. 

He was upset, his shoulders were tense and Will realized he sounded like he didn’t like the house. Which wasn’t the case. 

“Hannibal.”

The other man didn’t turn. “We don’t have to stay long, there’s more than enough money for…”

Will moved from the counter and walked towards him, making the other man stop mid sentence. Will put his hands on Hannibal’s back, rubbing experimentally. 

“You play a deadly game, sweet Will,” he warned. 

Will hugged him then, pressing himself against Hannibal’s back. 

“I love the house. It’s…just not what I thought you’d ever want in a house.”

Hannibal turned and smiled at him. “That is because this house was made for you.”

Will pressed closer, nuzzling Hannibal’s neck. “You didn’t.”

“I did,” he answered simply, “This house has been here for several years.”

Will kissed his neck and Hannibal sighed. “I would turn but…”

Will leaned over and saw what Hannibal had been doing. 

There was bloodied meat on the block in front of him, and his own hands were covered in blood. Will felt his pulse quicken at the sight, his mouth dry just imagining what Hannibal had done to put that meat on the table. 

“The cow?” he asked, swallowing. 

Hannibal nodded, his eyes searching Will’s own. “Not a particularly clever one, but he was nosier than he should have….” 

Will cut off any words he had when he brought their lips together. He knew that getting turned on at the sight of blood was troubling but that didn’t stop it from being so, as he turned them around and Hannibal’s bloody hands came against his back, reaching up past his neck to his hair, pulling tight. He groaned pushing back against Hannibal’s growing hardness his own steadily stiffening the faster they moved. 

Hannibal turned them again, not caring when he lifted Will up onto the bloody counter, opening his legs before he came between them, kissing him again almost savagely, biting into his mouth as they devoured each other. Will growled, pulling him closer and closer, grinding them together till he cried out, “Hannibal,” and the man in front of him pulled back making Will grab at his now blood covered shirt, “No, no…”

“Will,” Hannibal huffed, smiling, “This is not a definition of slow I am familiar with.” 

Will glared back, “If you stop now, don’t expect this anytime soon.”

Hannibal sobered, his smile gone as he pressed his hands back against Will’s blood covered shirt, pressing his fingers to the buttons and down to Will’s hardened cock making Will push back against his touch. 

“You will be the end of me,” Hannibal declared, lifting Will’s hips up and pulling down the pants exposing Will to him. 

Will pulled him in and kissed Hannibal again with a smile. “We’ll be the end of each other, more than likely.”

Hannibal growled before he yanked Will’s legs apart quickly taking Will’s cock in hand and past his lips. Will groaned, pushing up to meet his mouth, never closing his eyes. He put his hands in Hannibal’s hair, the mix of blood that was already there making this even more appealing. 

Hannibal swallowed him like he’d been anticipating this since the day they’d met and he probably had, sucking hard and fast but leaving no part of Will untasted. Will didn’t expect to last long under the onslaught and Hannibal seemed determined to get him over the brink. 

“Fuck, Hannibal, fuck. Don’t stop,” he pleaded, pulling Hannibal’s hair tightly as the man’s head bobbed in between his legs.

Hannibal groaned around his cock, looking up at him looking so blissed out that Will had no choice but to come, nearly falling off the counter. Hannibal’s other hand held him up even as he never let go of his cock, not relenting as Will shook violently in the aftermath. 

Will came down from his climax, running his fingers still through Hannibal’s hair and across his neck. “Jesus Christ, that was, god that was amazing,” Will sighed as Hannibal pulled his mouth off, licking his lips. 

“Pleasing you gives me unrelenting pleasure,” Hannibal confessed, leaning in and kissing Will’s neck. 

Will sighed, closing his eyes, “Do you need me to,” he started to ask but Hannibal interrupted him. 

“No need. That was very stimulating for me as well.”

Will laughed, turning his head and bringing their mouths together once not bothering to care when he tasted himself on Hannibal’s lips. “You enjoyed it that much?” he questioned. 

Hannibal seemed not even a bit embarrassed. “Yes, dear Will,” he stated, reaching up and touching Will’s face again, “Though the thought of you wanting to pleasure me gives me great pleasure as well.”

Will licked his lips, “You’ll have to teach me.” 

Hannibal reached up and touched Will’s lips as he whispered, “I am a very good and thorough teacher.”

Will licked at his finger and Hannibal smiled, his hand coming around Will’s neck to press his forehead to Will’s own. “This shouldn’t be as easy as it is,” Will admitted, frowning. 

“Why?” Hannibal asked. 

“I’m married, you’re a man, you’re a killer. Hell I’m a killer now.”

Hannibal pulled back, kissing his cheek again spreading kisses down to his ear as he whispered, “Are you?”

Will’s hand found its way to Hannibal’s hair again. “Time will tell,” he said cryptically, “Though I’m sure my coming out party will need a very special guest.”

Hannibal pulled back, staring into Will’s eyes silently waiting for a request. 

Will didn’t give one. 

“I think we need a shower.”

Hannibal smiled. “Yes. I think we do.”

Will was starting to feel cold and sore now that he wasn’t caught up in Hannibal, and when he jumped down from the counter he faltered. Hannibal frowned as he held onto Will, who pulled up his pants before heading to the shower. 

“You’ve overexerted yourself. I forget myself in you, I apologize.”

Will shook his head. “Don’t. I’m a big boy, Hannibal. You’re not forcing me into anything.”

Hannibal stood silently at his side as they walked towards what he assumed was a bathroom, which it was. Larger than Will thought a bathroom needed to be, but it had a very large shower. 

As he watched the other man fiddle with the knobs on the shower, Will realized Hannibal felt guilty for their earlier encounter though Will himself felt nothing of the sort. 

“You know it’s bad form to regret great sex seconds after you have it,” he stated, feeling sullen and tired, “It’s not everyday I let someone give me a literal bloody blowjob.”

Hannibal stayed silent still with his back to Will. He pressed a button and water came through as Hannibal turned to look at him. 

“I apologize. It is difficult for me to fathom your enthusiasm and not my own being the catalyst for our earlier dalliance,” Hannibal admitted. 

Will came up behind him, turning Hannibal to look at him. Hannibal looked just as tired as Will himself felt. “Well you’re not the one who got turned on seeing you covered in blood, Doctor Lecter. That was me.”

Hannibal didn’t look surprised but he didn’t look like he believed a word Will said either. 

“I thought that we were finished with formalities, Mister Graham.”

Will put his hands on Hannibal’s chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt not making a sound as the other man’s breathing became labored under his attention. When he got Hannibal’s shirt open he saw gauze over the wound Dolarhyde had given him. 

“You took the bullet out,” he didn’t have to ask. 

“It was easily remedied, your wounds were much more complicated and severe.” 

Will looked at him then. “May I?”

Hannibal nodded and Will pulled off the gauze exposing the wound. It was still very fresh, and he touched it softly. “How long have we been here?” 

“We have been in the house for six days.”

Will brought his lips to the wound and kissed it. “I’m happy to be here.”

Hannibal visibly shuddered at his words, his arms coming around Will in a hug. “I am gratified to hear that, Will. Very much so.”

Will sighed, pushing him back and ignoring the pain as he yanked his shirt over his head. He looked down at his own gauze covered wounds. “This isn’t gonna make anything worse is it?”

“I have been regularly cleaning the wounds since our arrival. Water will not make them any worse.” 

Will nodded and Hannibal helped him get out of his pants. He was completely naked then, standing there with Hannibal watching almost hypnotized at the sight. 

Will blushed. “What?”

“You are an ethereal vision, dear Will.” 

Will smiled. “Flattery will get you no where, Doctor Lecter. Come on, I’ve shown you mine. Time for you to show me yours.”

Hannibal did just that, stripping down completely and Will swallowed when he saw him. 

“Second thoughts?” Hannibal asked. 

Will shook his head. 

Hannibal hummed, coming closer again and taking off Will’s own gauze bandages with care and throwing them away. They stepped into the large shower, Will first and Hannibal after him. 

The warm water was a pleasure Will hadn’t known he craved, closing his eyes under the stream and letting it run down his front as Hannibal ran a cloth against his back. They washed each other’s bodies with an ease that spoke volumes, but neither spoke as they touched each other like they’d been doing it forever. 

Once they were cleaned Hannibal washed Will’s hair and Will his, never taking eyes off of each other. The water washed away all the soap and they kissed at the end of their cleansing, Will pressing Hannibal against the shower wall and tasting him. They pulled apart, both grinning. 

“I am aware that I just woke up, but I’m in major need of a nap after this,” Will admitted, and Hannibal kissed his cheek again in answer. 

There were two plush robes to greet them when they exited the shower, and Will refrained from laughing at Hannibal’s plans. 

He let himself be led back to the bedroom, and waited for Hannibal to get into the bed before climbing in after him. Will closed his eyes as Hannibal’s arms came around him, the other man’s breath hot against the back of his neck just over the robe. He felt Hannibal’s fingers pull the robe back to kiss his neck. 

“Hannibal.”

“Yes?”

“Do you love me?”

“Do you doubt that I do?”

Will paused. “No. I just wanted to…”

“I worship you,” Hannibal whispered. 

Will sighed, wanting to turn but not able to make himself move. 

“That’s a lot to live up to.”

Hannibal squeezed him tighter. “I am aware of the fact. Though there is nothing you could do that would make it any less true. Nor do I expect you to reciprocate at this time.”

Will took one of his hands and kissed it. 

“Okay.”

“Wake me up if I’m asleep too long,” Will requested, his eyes already drifting. 

“As you wish.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will woke up before Hannibal, turning roughly and wincing at the pain in his face. He reached up and rubbed, which made it somewhat worse, lost in staring at the man beside him. He had never seen Hannibal asleep before, vulnerable to the world around him and Will in particular. 

His hands ached to reach out to touch so he experimented by pulling back the blanket, staring at the plush robe that had come open slightly while they slept. He reached across Hannibal and undid the robe’s belt opening the other man to him completely. 

Hannibal’s cock was impressive, though Will couldn’t say he knew anything but his own and porn for comparison. He reached out to touch Hannibal’s stomach, the stitches there fresh and his teeth ratted together just remembering where the wound had come from. 

He moved to touch lower and heard Hannibal’s intake of breath, which made Will look up to Hannibal’s face. The other man was awake, of course, watching him avidly.  


“Do not stop on my account,” Hannibal said softly, and Will moved up again, his fingertips inching up towards Hannibal’s chest. 

“This is…” 

“I do not expect more than you are ever willing to give, Will. Just the thought that you would let me touch you is…” 

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” Will cut him off curtly, frowning, “I…I like being close to you.”

Hannibal put his hand over Will’s own and moved it to his nipple, rubbing. He sighed, his eyes rolling back in his head for a moment. “Will…this isn’t a contest,” he assured, moving Will’s hand to his other nipple and squeezing their fingers together. 

Will’s breath was getting more labored as he touched, and he squirmed where he lay, “Hannibal I,” he bit his lip, moving the other man’s hand away as he touched Hannibal freely, squeezing his nipple and gasping when Hannibal arched up to meet his touch. 

“Will, do not start what you cannot finish,” he warned, his eyes hooded and pupils blown. 

Will licked his lips and sat up slightly, spitting in his hand before reaching down to take Hannibal’s cock in hand. The other man groaned, muscles straining with the obvious effort it took not to fuck into Will’s fist. 

“Fuck,” Will whispered, moving his hand slowly like he knew he himself enjoyed, never taking his eyes off of Hannibal’s face. 

“Will, oh mylimasis, please,” Hannibal begged, eyes barely open now. 

“Whatever you need,” Will offered, knowing Hannibal needed to move. 

Hannibal arched up to meet his touch and Will went with him, his stroke quickening until the other man groaned, coming apart under Will’s fingers. Will continued to move till Hannibal stopped moving, moaning and turning to look at Will again. 

“That was…” Hannibal started to say before Will did something unexpected and licked the come off his hand. 

He made a face and said, “Eh, maybe I’ll acquire a taste for it?” 

Hannibal grabbed his arm and pulled Will on top of him, kissing him blindly but delicately savoring Will’s tongue like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted with his own. He pulled back and kissed his cheek softly, whispering words Will couldn’t identify but blushed for anyway. 

“Hannibal, your…your wound.” 

Hannibal touched his face with his whole hand, smiling so brightly Will couldn’t help but smile in return. 

“I find that I do not care if my insides are ripped open at this moment in time, mylimasis, there is nothing that will stop me from this,” he murmured, taking Will’s hand and kissing it. 

“You’re insane.”

Hannibal laughed then, threading their fingers together. “Officially yes. Unofficially, I am not entirely insane but not completely sane either.”

Will smiled, pressing himself down against Hannibal’s chest. He could feel him breathe under him and the soft blanket of hair against his skin was intoxicating. 

“I’m….”

“Shhh,” Hannibal said gently, running his fingers through Will’s hair, “No need to speak.” 

Will sighed, staring across the room at the cabinet that stood across the room. 

“That’s a huge dresser,” Will noted, trying not to fall asleep again. 

“It is not a dresser,” Hannibal said softly, leaning over slightly to get a remote by his bed and pressing a button. 

The cabinet opened suddenly and a modest sized TV was inside it. 

Will laughed. “You actually have a TV in your bedroom?”

Hannibal hummed. “If you recall this house was made for you in mind, mylimasis, not me.”

Will lifted his head. “You thought I wanted a TV in my bedroom?”

“This is a room that was meant for your use, not mine.” 

Will frowned. “You didn’t think we’d be in the same room but had a house made for me?”

Hannibal’s smile had thinned somewhat, but he was still smiling. “I have been enamored of you for a very long time, dear Will.”

Will stared, at a loss for words. 

Hannibal sighed. “Would you like to watch something? It is nearly evening at this point and time, I’m sure…”

“The news,” Will said, not breaking eye contact, “I’m assuming we’re still on it somewhere.”

Hannibal seemed reluctant to turn the TV on at his request. “Yes, there is coverage of my escape and your involvement. Also the disappearance.”

Will moved to sit up and Hannibal held him down. “What aren’t you telling me? It’s been four days not much could have gone down could it?”

Hannibal pressed a button on the remote and turned on the TV, searching till they were on a news channel. Will looked at the TV once before looking at him again. “Hannibal, tell me.”

“I find I do not care to spoil my time with you thinking about the rest of the world, mylimasis.” 

Will smiled. “You don’t want to share me?”

Hannibal shook his head. “I prefer this time together, just the two of us learning each other.”

Will leaned up and kissed him again. “I’m sorry to spoil it, but I need to know,” he said moving to stare at the TV again before turning back to Hannibal, “What does that word you keep calling me, mean?”

Hannibal’s cheeks pinked slightly at the question. “Mylimasis?”

Will nodded. 

“It has a meaning most closely to ‘beloved’ in my native Lithuanian,” he confessed, “If it upsets you I…

Will squeezed their joined hands together. “No, it’s fine,” he smiled, “I like it.”

Hannibal’s smile grew. “I am glad to hear it.”

Someone speaking Hannibal’s name interrupted them, and Will’s head whipped towards the TV. 

“The hunt for Hannibal Lecter still continues, despite reports that he jumped off a high cliff with his accomplice and possible lover William Graham. Police reports indicate there have been no bodies recovered. Both men are considered dangerous and should you see either of them in your area contact authorities immediately.” 

Will turned to him again. “That’s it?”

Hannibal frowned. “That coverage was lighter than most, there have been interviews with various psychiatrist acquaintances of mine that try to analyze our relationship, there have been interviews with Freddie Lounds and…relatives.”

Will looked at the TV again. “Molly?”

Hannibal mumbled an affirmative, and Will could feel his gaze boring a hole into him. He looked down at the man and wasn’t surprise to see his gaze had darkened considerably. 

“You don’t like hearing about Molly.”

Hannibal didn’t answer, not meeting his eyes. 

“She is a part of my life, Hannibal, and it might have not been the best decision for her or for me, but it was what I thought I needed. I don’t think you have the right to be jealous when you did the same thing to me,” Will argued, pulling his hand away from Hannibal’s to glare at him.

Hannibal’s eyes flew up to his own. “I…”

“You didn’t even love Bedelia, that’s what pissed me off more you know. I might not have realized what my feelings for you were then, but you did something that hurt me too. And she drove that into me every time we were in front of each other.”

Hannibal moved to touch him and Will stood up, careful of his robe as he moved. He walked out of the bedroom without another word, trying to calm his nerves. 

They were bound to fight, he knew that, but it still unnerved him to be at odds. The last few times they were always ended in trauma and unimaginable pain he didn’t care to repeat. 

Will sat in an armchair by the window, staring out at the sea they’d come in from. He could imagine staying here forever almost too easily. 

“Will.”

He didn’t turn, just trying not to get upset again. The memory of Molly, Walter, and the dogs sudden was vivid in his mind and the overwhelming ache that caused was worse than he thought it would be. 

“Will, please.”

Will looked towards Hannibal. “What?”

“I apologize for my lack of understanding, and my jealousy. I also beg for your forgiveness for…”

“Bedelia,” Will whispered, looking away again.

Hannibal came closer until he was flush with the back of the chair, his fingers hovering just over the back of Will’s hair. “I was hurt, I…I did not take your rejection well.”

Will laughed, his throat nearly closing up with grief. “You murdered Abigail in front of me! You sent a serial killer after my family! You don’t take rejection well?!?”

Hannibal paused. “I will leave you to your solitude. I…cannot seem to apologize for my actions,” he admitted, turning to walk towards the other bedroom. 

Will stood up angrily, stalking up to him and yanking Hannibal’s arm back to turn him around. “So that’s how this is gonna be? Every time I question you, you leave? Every time you don’t like what I’m saying you run away? Because if it is, maybe I should just leave right fucking now so you can drown in your self righteous bullshit and I can just rot in prison for the rest of my life!”

Hannibal looked angry and hurt, but he didn’t move to strike. Will could see how tightly wound he was and was amazed that he didn’t yell or fight back. “If that is what you desire, then I will not force my hand.”

Will felt tears well up in his eyes and he growled, pushing at Hannibal’s chest. 

“NO! I never…fuck you, Hannibal! I…yell back at me! Hit me! Just…fuck!” Will dropped down on his knees, his tears coming more freely now, “Fuck, fuck, fuck what is wrong with me? Why do I…I don’t wanna leave, don’t make me leave, please don’t leave, please,” he begged. 

Will rocked back and forth, his eyes shut tightly, and when he felt Hannibal’s arms around him he melted into them. “Mylimasis, beloved, please don’t cry, I will never leave, never ever, shhh.”

Will hung onto him tightly, sobbing into Hannibal’s shoulder and whispering his name. 

“You are the most important thing in my life at this moment, mylimasis, nothing else matters but your happiness. Nothing.”

“Hannibal,” he pressed his face into the other man’s chest. 

“I’m sorry for upsetting you, sweet Will. Please look at me.”

Will pulled back, sniffling, his arms still holding onto Hannibal’s shoulders. Hannibal reached up and caressed his cheek again, leaning in to kiss Will’s forehead. “I love you, Will. I promise I will take much care never to hurt you in anger ever again.”

Will threw his arms around him again, nuzzling into him. “Asshole.”

Hannibal chuckled, his hand suddenly petting through Will’s hair and making Will sigh. 

“I have some terrible news to confess to you.”

Will pulled back, glaring. “What now?”

“The meat I was preparing for our dinner has been spoiled for sitting out while we slept. I was…hasty in my adoration of you and forgot about it entirely.”

Will laughed, standing up and reaching out a hand for Hannibal to take. Hannibal stood as well and they walked into the kitchen holding hands to survey the bloody aftermath. 

“Poor old cow.”

Hannibal laughed again, pressing his lips to Will’s temple. “There are other ingredients for the meal, but we will have to be vegetarians tonight.”

Will gasped. “The horror.”

Hannibal let go of their hands and looked at him in admiration. “I could teach you how to make the evening’s meal?”

Will shook his head. “I’m good. Besides, we have all the time in the world for you to teach me don’t we?”

Hannibal smiled. “Yes, I suppose we do.”

Hannibal made their dinner with ease, Will watched him quietly for a few minutes before asking, “What are we having now that the old cow is bad?”

“Fresh basil leaves with chopped red peppers and ciabatta with tomatoes and pine nuts with pieces of cubed gorgonzola,” Hannibal answered, still chopping away with ease.

Will smiled. “Salad?”

Hannibal blushed slightly, not looking up. “It is a mix of…”

“Fancy bread salad.” 

Hannibal glared. “Will.”

Will bit his bottom lip and shook his head. “I love salad, it’s fine. Maybe tomorrow I can make you noodles and melted cheddar with chopped bacon.”

Hannibal resisted the urge to smile. “Maybe you can. Can I return to preparing our meal please?”

“Chop away,” Will said, looking around the room. 

There was the armchair he’d sat in earlier by window and a modest sized couch in front of an equal sized TV. He saw a bookcase along the wall and what looked like cushions on the floor. 

He frowned. “Are those dog beds?”

“I had assumed you would want to go back for them, or get others. Am I mistaken?”

Will laughed slightly, his cheeks pinkening. “No, I just…you did all of this for me before I even, before you even knew I’d ever be here.”

Hannibal chopped some more before washing his hands, drying them as he spoke, “I am deeply in love with you, mylimasis, there is nothing I would not do to ensure your comfort and happiness.”

Will looked at him as if searching for something. “Now, you mean. As long as I’m with you.”

Hannibal came around the counter and put his hand on Will’s shoulder, rubbing slightly in circles. “Yes. I admit I am inherently selfish and only want you for my own, even if it means you’re in pain.”

Will’s lips were in a tense line as he spoke. “There’s always gonna be a divide there, you wanting me for you own and me wanting to be my own person.”

Hannibal touched his cheek scar, making Will lean into the touch. “I would never keep you here if you wanted to go.”

“I don’t believe that, nor do I want to leave.”

Hannibal kissed him then with a light touch and it was over before it had even begun. 

“Let us eat our salad.”

They sat together at a table that looked more Will than Hannibal, like almost everything in the house but the kitchen. Dinner was silent except for chewing, and Hannibal insisted that they don’t drink wine so he poured them both glasses of sparkling water flavored with cut strawberries. 

Will couldn’t take his eyes off of Hannibal the entire meal, occasionally sharing a smile with the man beside him and running his foot against Hannibal’s own. When they were finished he leaned back, sighing loudly and declaring, “Perfect as always, Doctor Lecter.”

Hannibal frowned. “I find I do not enjoying hearing you call me by my surname, Will. If it pleases you to do so, I will not complain but…”

Will grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Hannibal, there are times you can just ask me things and I’ll answer. You’ve hurt me in worse ways than anyone I’ve ever met and I’m still here, asking me to call you Hannibal all the time isn’t the worst thing you’ve ever done.” 

Hannibal looked away, nodding once. “I prefer you to call me Hannibal, it reminds me of better times.” 

Will suddenly got hit with a memory of Abigail, Beverly, of things Hannibal had done to him he should be more upset about than he was now. Hannibal must’ve noticed the change his thoughts took because he pulled his hand away. “I think I will leave you alone, you do not seem like my presence would be preferable.” 

Will grabbed his arm before he could move, holding onto it tightly. 

“I might hate you sometimes, but that doesn’t mean you can leave. You promised me you wouldn’t.”

Hannibal nodded once, settling back into his chair. They were both silent for a minute before Hannibal offered, “I apologize.”

Will smirked. “For what?”

“Everything.”

Will’s smirk blossomed into a full on smile, and his hand went from Hannibal’s arm down to his hand, their fingers finding each other again. “You’re apologizing for everything you’ve ever done until now?”

Hannibal nodded once, not smiling. “I know that does not excuse anything, but I think we are through making those. I regret hurting you, I regret taking away those that you love, and I…”

“I was going to go with you,” Will blurted out, stopping him completely, “That night. With Abigail. I wanted to, I was helping Jack but I wanted to go and you,” Will swallowed back tears, his eyes filling anyway, “If you would’ve asked me to go again, I’m pretty sure I would have.”

Hannibal’s face fell, genuinely surprised and devastated. Will had never seen genuine regret in his eyes before, and now that it was there he was almost sorry to have caused it. 

“I did not know.”

Will nodded once, looking at their hands. “I know.”

“I am not entirely certain why you would be willing to stay, given how egregious my actions have been against you in every sense of the word. I,” Hannibal went to stand, pulling away, but Will pulled him hard back down again.

“Shut up.”

Hannibal looked away again. 

“I just wanted you to know. It’s over now, I’m here and you’re here. We’re going to figure this out.”

Hannibal looked at him sadly. “I do not understand.”

Will smiled. “I know. C’mon,” he said, pulling on their joined hands, “Let’s watch the news again.” 

Hannibal was silent and took direction almost too well letting Will manipulate him across the room and onto the couch. Will sat against him, laying his head on Hannibal’s chest and turning on the TV. 

“You enjoy this?” Hannibal asked, still sounding hesitant. 

Will sighed. “I wouldn’t even let you touch me if I didn’t like it when you did. I thought we’d gone over that?”

Hannibal put the arm that lay against Will’s back around his shoulder, pulling them closer. Will sighed, his eyes heavy. “I’m so sleepy.”

“It’s the lidocaine, I put some in your soup earlier.”

Will laughed, not even moving away. “Of course you did.”

“You’re not angry.”

“I think I’m getting used to you doing things behind my back that you think are in my best interests. I’m going to have to live through it?”

Hannibal pressed his face against Will’s hair, breathing him in. Will again found it endearing instead of odd, closing his eyes at the sensation. 

“You smell of me.”

“I used your shampoo.”

Hannibal laughed lightly. “In other ways than soap, being closer has made us share each other’s scents.”

Will turned and Hannibal pulled back so their eyes could meet. “I could try wearing your clothes, next.”

Hannibal kissed him so softly he could barely feel it, licking at Will’s lips as he pulled back again to stare into Will’s eyes. 

“Aš esu labai laimingas, mylimasis,” Hannibal whispered, reaching out to touch Will’s scar again. 

“I don’t know what that means, but me too.”

Hannibal got ready to talk again when the TV interrupted them. 

“Sources close to the FBI say the hunt for the escaped murderer Hannibal Lecter and his lover Will Graham has gone cold, there are no leads in the case. We interviewed Mister Graham’s current wife Molly Graham just recently, this is a clip from that interview.” 

Will felt Hannibal stiffen behind him, his arm coming around Will tight enough that he should ask him to loosen it but Will remained silent. 

“Mrs. Graham, you’ve gone on record saying that you believe your husband is dead, that he was and never would have been the lover of Hannibal Lecter.”

Molly looked like she’d been crying. Will was used to the look, she cried often during their initial dating period after her husband had died and Will was the kind neighbor/friend who blossomed into more. 

“My husband was a good man. He would never have anything to do with that monster.”

Hannibal’s grip tightened to the point where Will winced, and Hannibal let go completely. “I apologize.”

Will scooted back, looking at Hannibal. His eyes were dark and he wasn’t looking away from Molly. Will had seen the look before. 

“You’re not killing her, no matter how much you want to.”

Hannibal looked at Will, frowning. “I was not…”

“Don’t lie to me, Hannibal.”

Will had never seen Hannibal look properly chastised before, but he did now. “I would bathe in her blood, if I could.”

Will nodded once. “ I know. But I’m asking you not to.”

Hannibal looked at the TV again, his lip twitching like he wanted to bite something. “She would take you from me.”

Will sighed, taking his hand again and almost climbing into Hannibal’s lap. “No one can do that but you.”

Hannibal shuddered under his arms, letting go of his tension and holding Will close. He breathed him in and rubbed his face against Will’s hair. Will was silent, thought he could still hear Molly talking. 

“I see these people on TV talking about how they were murder husbands, how Will always wanted to be with this man, this murderer. That was not the man I loved and married. That was not Will Graham. I knew Will Graham.”

Will closed his eyes and held Hannibal tighter. “No one knows me like you do.”

Hannibal turned off the TV and laid them down, not letting him go still. Will was quiet and realized that Hannibal was no longer speaking English. 

"Niekas nuves jus toli nuo manęs mylimas . Norėčiau pertraukti bet kuris pabandyti ir išdarkyti kaulus rašyti jums gražus meilės eilėraštis . Tu esi mano.”

Will closed his eyes and fell asleep to words he did not know, but was comforted by anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's Lithuanian confessions possibly horribly mangled due to me using Google translate for it don't judge me:
> 
> 1st: I am very happy, beloved
> 
> 2nd: No one will take you away from me beloved . I would tear apart any who would try and mangle the bones to write you a beautiful love poem . You are mine.


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke it was to the smell of something cooking, bacon by the smell of it. Will’s mouth watered as he sat up, realizing he was still on the couch but covered by a blanket. 

“Go shopping while I was asleep?”

“Yes. No one noticed my face and no one died.”

Will got off the couch to walk over to the counter, wincing slightly as he sat on the stool to watch Hannibal cook. 

He could only see the other man’s back but it was enough. 

“It’s morning.”

Hannibal looked over his shoulder, smiling. “Yes. I am delighted to see your base functions are still quite active.”

Will laughed. “Shut up. I was just saying it see if you were gonna bring up last night.”

Hannibal frowned, going back to cooking again. Will sighed. 

“You know I don’t want to go anywhere.”

Hannibal continued to cook, placing the finished bacon onto two plates. Will smelled eggs suddenly and he licked his lips before speaking again. “You don’t have to worry about me leaving.”

Hannibal still didn’t speak, suddenly putting eggs onto the separate plates, alongside the finished bacon. He turned off the stove and turned, walking over to Will with the two finished plates and putting one in front of him. Will put a hand over his, stopping him from moving to go to the table. 

“Talk to me.”

Hannibal looked down, the tension in him felt even through the simple touch. “I would hide you from the entire world.” 

Will rubbed his hand slightly, nodding. “I get that.”

Hannibal’s eyes were teary, almost angry as he looked at Will again. “I will stay away from her. For you and only you.”

Will took the other plate from him, setting it on the counter and standing to hug him. Hannibal didn’t embrace him back. “There are plenty of other people who could try to take me away from you. She has never done anything to you but love me.”

Hannibal growled slightly, pulling him closer. Will didn’t feel the slightest remorse over the manipulation, pushing Hannibal’s face back so they were looking at each other. 

“I’m yours.”

Hannibal kissed him hard, biting at his mouth with a ferociousness that was addictive and contagious, Will resisting the urge to wrap his legs around Hannibal to get closer than he already was. He could taste his own blood but didn’t care, licking at Hannibal’s mouth in return. When they pulled apart he realized that he had wrapped his legs around Hannibal anyway and they were against the refrigerator, Hannibal holding him up with ease. 

“Mylimasis, you amaze me,” Hannibal praised, kissing his cheek so slowly that Will shivered. 

“Hannibal, please,” Will begged, pushing himself against him. 

Hannibal smiled. “Breakfast is going to get cold.”

“Sadist.”

“I do not deny enjoying others in pain, Will, but never you.” 

Will glared, leaning in close and biting at his skin lightly. Hannibal gasped, his grip faltering but never waning. “Let me down.”

He did, and Will grabbed his own plate heading for the table. He started eating without waiting for Hannibal to join him, feeling like a child for pouting but the feeling he got from Hannibal was addicting, he only wanted more. 

Hannibal joined him sitting across the table instead of beside him, putting a glass of juice in front of him and beginning to eat. 

“Petulance is quite becoming on you, mylimasis.”

Will stuck out his tongue. 

Hannibal smiled, stabbing into his food with enthusiasm as he enquired, “The food?”

“It’s good. Actual pig this time?”

Hannibal nodded, “I bought from several different grocers in various locations, enough to last us the winter.” 

Will paused mid-bite. “The winter?”

He watched Hannibal’s good humor fall from his face. “Unless you have decided against staying here? I have several other locations that…”

Will shook his head. “No, I just…nevermind.”

Hannibal’s frown deepened. “No secrets, Will.”

Will felt a blush on his cheeks as he confessed, “I was hoping for…that dinner guest.”

Hannibal’s eyes brightened as he smiled. “You are ready to tell me this mystery?”

Will shook his head, “No. It can wait. I just…didn’t think we had to wait so long.”

Hannibal reached across the table, taking his hand. 

“I had not anticipated any of this, I confess. Hoped, possibly. Plans had to be changed and I think that showing off now would be a mistake, mylimasis.”

Will nodded. “You’re right, it just…”

“You need to be sure, also. Francis’s death was a spur of the moment occurrence, Will. You are not entirely ready for the alteration a calculated death by your hand would bring to your mind. Are you?” Hannibal inquired, picking up a piece of bacon and eating it. 

Will thought about killing Dolarhyde, the blood and the rush he ached to repeat. 

“I’m more than ready, you have no idea.”

He could see the effect his words had on Hannibal almost instantaneously. The other man licked his lips, his eyes darkening as he praised him, “Your beauty shines when you ache for blood.”

Will felt his mouth go dry and he started to move his foot across to Hannibal’s own, rubbing along his ankle. He ate his food slowly, his eyes never leaving Hannibal’s. 

Will finished, setting his fork down. 

“Breakfast is over,” Will announced, looking at his companion pointedly.

Hannibal chewed on his eggs slowly, savoring them. 

“You’re teasing me,” Will noted, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Hannibal swallowed, licking his lips and smiling. “Teasing is often a sign of affection in most cultures, Will. You should be flattered.”

Will stood up and announced, “I’m going to my bedroom, you’re welcome to join me,” before walking towards his room. 

“Go to mine. The bed is bigger.”

Will smiled, turning towards the door on the other side of his own and opening it. The room was no larger but Hannibal wasn’t wrong that the bed was bigger. 

The bed was a king to the queen Will guessed his was, and where Will’s had curved sleigh ends Hannibal’s had four posts and a canopy. “Jesus.”

Hannibal’s hand on his back caused him to startle. “You like it?”

“It’s too big, too showy, and pretentious as all hell,” he admitted, turning to smile at Hannibal, “It’s very you. I love it.”

Hannibal smiled. “I admit to have spent far too much on its creation, I saw the picture and could not get the image of you among it out of my mind. I spent many times in this bed with you in my mind palace, I confess.” 

Will walked over to it and sat down, laying back and staring up at the ceiling. He kicked off his pants and let them fall to the floor, pulling his legs up before curling onto the bed completely. “Do I live up to your imagination’s expectations?”

Hannibal stood watching him, his eyes lustful and adoring. “You surpass them, and any image that has ever crossed my mind.”

Will blushed, still not looking away. “I don’t know what you see in me.”

“A partner to hunt the night with, a changeling creature of darkness that can blend into the light, and a magnificent siren that has bewitched me so completely that I do not know myself any longer,” Hannibal purred, pulling his shirt over his head as he walked towards the bed. 

Will rolled onto his back, his cheeks fully red now but he didn’t look away when Hannibal loomed over him a hand on each side of his face. 

“You’re poetry in motion, mylimasis.” 

Will covered his face with an arm, laughing. “Shut up already, Hannibal. I’m not some swooning debutante you need to woo.”

Hannibal moved his hand, pressing a kiss to Will’s palm. “I speak only truths, sweet Will.”

“Stop it,” Will sighed, “I’m not…that’s not me.”

Hannibal pressed hand down to the bed, followed by the other. He looked right into Will’s eyes and said, “It is to me, Will. You are the light in my darkness, there is no me without you.”

Will felt tears in his eyes. “I don’t know if I can be worshipped, I’m not worth that.”

“You’re worth everything, Will. Everything. Let me show you.” 

Will nodded once, licking his lips. “God, what you do to me.” 

Hannibal smiled. “I appreciate the compliment, beloved,” he said softly, letting go of Will’s arms and beginning to unbutton Will’s pajama shirt, “Tell me.”

Will sighed, “I’m not ready for you to be inside me, not yet.”

Hannibal peeled Will’s shirt off as he offered his arm, followed by the other until he was dressed in only a pair of boxers. “If it were you inside of me?”

Will froze, eyes wide. “You’d let me do that?”

“I’ve fantasized of it for days since our arrival here, and before that. There is nothing I would not let you do to me, beloved.”

Will swallowed, reaching for Hannibal’s pants. “Still…not that either.”

“As you wish.”

He pulled Hannibal’s pants down, not at all surprised that the man was wearing nothing beneath. “Shameless.”

Hannibal laughed, stepping out of his pants and climbing onto Will again. Will stared at his exposed cock and said, “Not that either. With my mouth and your…dick. I’m not, yeah. Maybe? Just not yet?”

Hannibal took Will’s hand and put it on his stomach, letting Will feel the wound there. 

“There is nothing that I would not do for you, Will. I would never force myself on you when I was not wanted, nor do I intend to. Just being this close to you now is enough. I would give you the most immense pleasure if you would allow me, but there is no need for you to give me anything in return.”

Will looked at him almost angry. “Of course I do! You saved me! You brought me out when no one wanted to see me! You…I love you. Why wouldn’t I want to make you feel good?”

Hannibal’s eyes widened and he stared, speechless. 

Will moved the hand on his stomach. “Hannibal?”

“You love me?” Hannibal inquired, almost whispering.

Will nodded once, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Yes? I thought you knew that? Why else do you think I’m still here?”

Hannibal had tears in his eyes when he croaked out, “I had no idea.”

Will pulled him down and he fell hard, making Will wince but kiss him anyway, feeling tears on his face that weren’t his own. They kissed for a long while, Hannibal panting into his mouth as he tasted Will’s love for him. When they pulled back Will wiped his face, smiling. “You’re such a sap, I can’t…”

"Aš jaučiuosi tiek daug meilės jums, mylimieji, kad norėčiau išplėšti savo širdį, jei jūs paprašė manęs. Aš nenusipelno savo meilę, bet aš pasistengsiu, kad uždirbti kiekvieną dieną.”Hannibal breathed against his cheek, whispering into his ear. 

“Hannibal, I can’t understand you,” Will teased, “I’m going to have to learn Lithuanian for moments like this, aren’t I?”

Hannibal kissed his ear, followed by raining kisses down across his cheek to his chin. Their eyes met again and Will was floored by the love there. 

“I not have proper words, sweet Will, I need to taste you.”

Will licked his lips, nodding once. 

Hannibal moved down the bed and peeled down Will’s boxers, taking him into his mouth. Unlike the blowjob on the counter his one was slow, methodical, and all for Hannibal’s benefit. He worked Will up until he was hard, devouring Will’s noises and movements. The look of worship and ecstasy in his eyes was almost enough to pull Will over the edge but when he took Will in completely with no gag reflex and right back out again Will came, arching up and groaning out, “Hannibal!” 

Hannibal swallowed down every last drop and pulled his mouth off, licking his lips. Will lay panting and breathless on the bed, looking at him with hooded eyes. He saw Hannibal was still hard. “Let me touch you,” Will begged, and Hannibal laid down beside him. 

Will asked, “We didn’t do this properly last time, do you…”

Hannibal stood and opened the bedside table, pulling out a jar and putting it on the bed. Will coated his hand with it and Hannibal lay down again, waiting. 

At his touch Hannibal groaned, looking up into Will’s eyes and panting out, “Mylimasis, please, faster,” even as Will continued to go slow, “Do not torture me.”

Will did as asked, jerking him quickly till Hannibal came in his hand, and then he attempted to taste him again, trying a bit more this time. It wasn’t bad, not really, he expected the more they did this the more he’d develop a taste for it. 

“You have no idea the vision you make at this very moment,” Hannibal said softly, his eyes warm when Will looked at him again, “I would draw you this way.”

Will looked down and realized he’d cleaned his hand off entirely. He blushed, licking his mouth. “You could, you know. Draw me.”

Hannibal looked pleased. “You honor me.”

Will laughed, laying down again with his head on Hannibal’s chest. He felt the other man’s arm on his back and he tried not to close his eyes. “It’s a drawing, not a medal.”

Hannibal petted his head as Will’s eyes got heavier. “Every concession you allow feels like an prize to me, Will.” 

Will hummed before mumbling, “Did you spike the eggs?”

Hannibal kissed his hand. “No.”

Will hummed and wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s torso, his eyes barely open. 

“Why am I so tired then, whenever I’m close to you?”

“The fact that you feel secure enough to sleep in my arms, mylimasis, is enough to make your body crave renewal.”

Will let his eyes fall as he mumbled, “I’m tired because you make me feel safe?”

Hannibal petted his head again, leaning in to smell him. “I believe so, yes.”

“Mmm…I do,” Will confessed, barely audible.

Hannibal asked, “Feel safe with me?”

“Yes.”

“You honor me, Will. Sleep now.”

Will fell back to sleep to the sound of Hannibal humming an unfamiliar tune, warmer than he remembered being before.

When he woke the window indicated it was still day, and he was not alone. He could feel Hannibal’s arms firmly around him and he knew the man was wide awake. 

“You sleep at all?”

“I have slept enough today, your wounds were much more severe than mine.”

Will lifted his head. “You were shot.”

Hannibal smiled. “I’m quite durable.”

Will laughed, laying his head back down again. His fingers moved without thought across Hannibal’s chest to play with the hairs there, making Hannibal tense slightly but not move. His breathing was getting heavier, and Will was tempted to play with his nipples just to see them harden. 

“I’m kind of addicted to this,” Will offered, letting his hand splay out amongst the hairs. 

Hannibal sighed, holding him tighter and beginning to play with his hair again.

“This pleases me.”

Will laughed. “I’m sure. You’ve always wanted me all to yourself.”

“That is very true.”

“You won’t get sick of me?”

“Never do I expect that to be a problem between us. Years have passed where I saw you not at all, and you were the very first thought in my head each morning and the last thought every night.”

Will blushed at the sentiment, glad Hannibal couldn’t see his face. “I tried not to think about you at all.”

Hannibal was tense beneath him, his hand stopping its petting Will’s head. “I see.”

“Molly was the only thing I let myself think about at all, any time my thoughts went to you I would go running with the dogs or fishing with Walter,” Will admitted, knowing he was saying things Hannibal didn’t want to hear but unable to stop now that he’d started. 

“Which was a lot,” he said, laughing, “Molly thought I was so good with Wally when all I wanted to do was remember you.”

The strain he felt in Hannibal was almost too tight, almost like he would break any moment. “I know you don’t want to hear this,” he whispered. 

Hannibal petted his head softly. “I do not, but I will not stop you if there is a need for you to speak it.”

“Molly and I were in love, I did love them both. I just never gave myself over to that life, you were the ghost in the house only I could see,” Will finished, feeling tears on his face. 

Hannibal sighed, letting all the tension out as he breathed in normally again.  
“I wrote you a letter nearly every day I was incarcerated, filled books and books with them filled with my feelings, regrets, musings and things I wanted to speak to you about. I’m certain they’ve been read through now, judging by some things they’ve spoken of on television.”

Will lifted his head, moving up so he could look down into Hannibal’s eyes. 

“You can tell me all of that now, you know that.”

Hannibal touched his scar again, running his whole palm across it and then a single finger. 

“Our time is a gift that I plan on savoring, mylimasis. Every hour, minute, and second.” 

Will smiled. “You act like our days are numbered. I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

Hannibal pulled on the back of Will’s head to bring their lips together tenderly. 

“Mylimasis, aš neleiskite sau , kad jūs liks , bet aš brangina kiekvieną dieną jūs nuspręsite būti čia su manimi,”Hannibal breathed into his cheek, kissing it again. 

Will pressed back against his lips and said, “I wish you would just tell me things in English, I’m gonna assume the worst.”

“I apologize, Will. Some things are better left unsaid between us.”

Will pulled away from his hand, looking angrily down at him. “No secrets, you keep saying that.”

“You would not want to know my insecurities or fears, beloved. Believe me when I say this.”

Will made an annoyed sound and got up from the bed, angrily stomping around the room. He picked up his pants and pulled on nothing else before leaving Hannibal alone with his so called insecurities. 

He didn’t stop even as he walked outside and down the front stairs, the chill in the air not even a thought as he kept walking to the shore. 

Hannibal had said they had no neighbors, not that he cared right at this moment. He stared at the sea, wondering still if it would’ve been better that he’d stayed there. 

It didn’t take long for Hannibal to join him, sounding breathless when he said, “You’ll catch cold,” and putting a blanket on Will’s shoulders. Will held it to his frame and didn’t say a word. 

Hannibal sighed. “You have confessed much more than I have, beloved, I…strong emotions are not associated with positive feeling in me, the compassion I feel for you bothers me.”

Will sniffed. “I’m sorry I’m bothering you then, maybe I’ll just go back into the water.”

Hannibal grabbed his shoulder so tightly that Will winced. “Do not even jest of that.”

Will looked at him, his eyes showing nothing but anger. “You don’t like that you love me, is what you’re telling me.”

Hannibal let out a breath and said, “It worries me that I am weak for you and you alone. Not bothers. My word choice was poor, I apologize.”

Hannibal looked like he’d rather be anywhere else but Will made no move to leave the shore or stop staring at him. “Tell me what you said just now, in bed.”

Hannibal looked away, staring at the water instead of Will. 

“I do not let myself believe you will stay, but I will cherish every day you decide to be here with me, Will.”

Will sighed. “Hannibal, I’m not leaving.”

Hannibal looked at him angrily. “How can you possibly know your mind that well? You have the most vibrant and unpredictable mind I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. I do not believe myself worthy of your love for more than a short while. I have hurt…”

Will turned and put a hand over his mouth. “Shut up. Every time you tell me you’ve hurt me too much for me to want to love you, I’m going to tell you to shut up. Because it’s a broken record I really don’t need to hear repeated over and over. Take off your pants.”

Hannibal didn’t even hesitate, pulling down his pajamas and letting them fall. Will pulled his hand away and said, “If you move, I’ll bite you.”

He tried not to smile. “That may not be an incentive for sedentary behavior.”

Will did not smile in return. “I mean it, just stand there,” he ordered before getting down on his knees. 

Hannibal visibly faltered, but barely, his surprise evident in his eyes. 

“Will, you…”

“Shut up.”

Will stared at his cock almost like he was trying to dissect it, before taking it in hand and giving it a tentative lick. Hannibal shuddered, legs shaking but remaining still enough. 

He felt his knees getting sandy and slightly wet, but wanted nothing else but to taste what was in front of him. He took the tip over his lips and heard Hannibal groan, too absorbed in what he was doing to see the other man’s reaction as he swirled his tongue along the tip and tasted the sweet taste of pre-ejaculate on his tongue, different than what he’d licked off his hand earlier. He took more into his mouth and Hannibal’s legs wavered and he stumbled, keeping himself upright by sheer force Will suspected. He closed his lips and sucked, making Hannibal put his hand on Will’s head, making Will shiver in response and suck harder. 

“Mylimasis, prasom, prasom, pra…” 

Will smiled around his cock and looked up at Hannibal through his eyelashes, seeing the other man’s eyes were closed. The cold air hit his back, reminding Will he’d dropped his blanket in haste. He freed one hand and pinched Hannibal’s leg, making the other man look down. 

Hannibal groaned and Will was not at all surprised when he came, stumbling and falling back onto his ass in the sand, making Will almost choke on come and laugh at the same time. 

He wiped his mouth, on his hands and knees and laughing so hard he could barely breathe. 

“I am happy my fall amused you, mylimasis, though we will both be quite sick in the morning.” 

Will looked up, grinning and Hannibal couldn’t help but smile in return. 

“I think that was a pretty successful first blowjob, overall. Despite the stumbling.”

Hannibal feigned anger, his eyes still quite amused. “You did not play fair. I was never going to be able to maintain seeing your lips around me, looking so lovely.”

Will crawled towards him, still smiling as he pushed Hannibal back into the sand and stared him down. “You didn’t look too bad yourself, Dear.” 

Hannibal’s face softened somewhat and Will frowned. “What?”

“Nothing,” Hannibal smiled, reaching out to touch Will’s cheek, “You called me a term of endearment.”

Will blushed. “Too much?”

“No, not at all. I…rather enjoyed it.”

Will kissed his hand and asked, “Dear isn’t too much?”

Hannibal pulled him closer and stared taking in his slightly pinkened lips, his red cheeks, and warm eyes. “I would very much enjoy being your anything, sweet Will.”

Will laughed, putting his hand over his eyes. “God, you’re the worst.”

Hannibal laughed, pulling his hand back and bringing him down into a kiss, tasting himself on Will’s tongue. He pulled back and held Will in a tight hug as he observed, “This was not the best venue for a sexual encounter.”

“Not shit, Sherlock.”

Hannibal pinched Will’s ear and got a slap in response. Will stood up on shivering legs and holding out his hand for Hannibal to take, who did not hesitate on doing so as he stood as well. “Shall we?” Hannibal offered his arm and Will rolled his eyes, picking up the blanket and walking ahead of him. 

“I’m taking a shower by myself, and you better have bought me a toothbrush.”

Hannibal didn’t speak, and Will came into the house, kicking off his shoes and marching right for the shower. He threw off his clothes in a hurry, shivering and when the water hit his skin he groaned, throwing his head back as he swallowed some water before he spit it out. 

“You are no longer angry with me,” Hannibal noted, apparently watching Will through the shower door not like he was surprised. 

Will pulled back the door, smiling. “No,” he declared, closing the door. 

Hannibal didn’t leave, he saw his shadow sitting down on the toilet. Will cleaned himself off haphazardly, turning off the water and opening the door to Hannibal holding a robe. 

He took it without question and let Hannibal dress him into it, cinching the belt and fluffing it to perfection. When Hannibal was done Will was still smiling, could barely remember smiling so much before. 

“I should’ve expected you to be sentimental,” Will said, making Hannibal raise an eyebrow in response. 

“Oh?”

“I mean after that wonderful valentine you sent me,” he joked. 

Hannibal smiled. “You surprise me at every turn.”

“That I’m amused by someone’s death?”

“That you understood exactly that I meant by the sentiment,” Hannibal said softly, touching his face again. 

Will hadn’t realized how much he’d been touching his scar until now, and rubbed his face against Hannibal’s hand. “You sent me your broken heart, it wasn’t hard.”

“What would you have sent me in response?”

Will thought for a moment before answering, “Probably the exact same thing, with a knife in it.”

Hannibal kissed him gently and nodded once, “Yes.”

Will went to leave the bathroom and Hannibal followed, making him look back. “You’re not gonna take a shower?”

Hannibal frowned. 

“We can’t always take joint showers, Hannibal.”

Hannibal sighed, “I suppose I must.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird chapter break, I know, it's just hard because the entire story is like one big run on sentence. 
> 
> 1st Lithuanian: I feel so much love for you, beloved, that I would rip out my heart if you asked it of me. I do not deserve your love, but I will try to earn it every day.
> 
> 2nd is revealed later. 
> 
> Prasom means please. Or at least I think it does?


	4. Chapter 4

Will shook his head and left him to shower alone, heading for Hannibal’s bedroom instead of his own. He rifled through the drawers and put on Hannibal’s underwear instead of his own, silk black briefs that felt odd against his skin as he moved. He climbed onto the bed and laid down invitingly trying for a pose he had no idea how to make. 

It wasn’t long before Hannibal came inside, pausing at the door. 

“You are wearing my underwear.”

Will nodded once, sighing. “You said you wanted to draw me and mentioned me wearing your clothes so I thought…”

Hannibal took in a breath and closed his eyes, letting it out slowly before he opened them. 

“What?”

“I was just making sure this was real and not imagined, it is still difficult for me to believe.”

Will chuckled, shaking his head. “Are you going to draw me or not?”

Hannibal nodded once, countering with, “I would prefer you nude, if you have no objection.”

Will grinned. “No.”

Hannibal left to find supplies and Will stepped out of the briefs, throwing them off the bed and laying back again and stretching. He touched his cheek, not feeling much pain now and then his shoulder, where he winced at the touch. 

“It pains you?” Hannibal asked. 

“Kinda?” Will answered, looking over at him. 

He carried a sketchbook and pencil, though he looked worried now. “I can get you some…”

“I have no desire to be drugged right now, maybe later. Draw,” Will ordered, laying back on his other side to stare back at him. 

Hannibal licked his lips and set the book down to move a chair closer to the bed. He sat and began sketching, looking at Will and down at the page intermittently, not speaking. 

Will queried, “You’ve drawn me naked before?”

Hannibal nodded, looking up. “Several times.”

“When?”

“During my incarceration they allowed me a pencil and paper, I draw at least a sketch a day of you,” he admitted, pausing and seeming reluctant to continue.

Will put a hand under his head and said it for him. “And with Bedelia in Italy.”

Hannibal looked back down as he sketched. 

“Yes.”

Will frowned, his teeth gnawing together just thinking about it.

“You fucked her.”

Hannibal looked up sharply. “We had intercourse, yes.”

Will felt his anger rising out of nowhere. “Why?”

Hannibal looked surprised by the question. “I…”

“According to her you’ve been in love with me since practically the minute we met, found nourishment at the sight of me I think the words were? But you’re off with her for months and you jump her the first chance you get?” he spat, practically snarling. 

Hannibal put down his sketchbook and pencil, his eyes never leaving Will’s own. 

“Yes. Why does that bother you? We were not lovers then, nor am I lovers with her now?” Hannibal asked, curious.

Will’s hands were squeezed in fists, and he could feel his jaw tensing. “I don’t know.”

“You consider me yours.”

Will shot back, “Do you not consider me yours?”

Hannibal smiled. “I always have.”

Will narrowed his eyes. “You like that I’m jealous of her.”

Hannibal’s smile widened. “Yes, I find it quite fetching to see your eyes ablaze with jealousy over a trespass that I did not make against you, though you would be gratified to know that every time I touched her I wished it was you.”

Will spit back, “No I don’t really want to know that you thought about me while you fucked Bedelia, but thanks.”

Hannibal stood and walked a few steps to the bed, staring down at him. “May I?”

“It’s your bed,” Will muttered, turning his back on him. 

Hannibal climbed in behind him and put his arms around Will, pulling him close and pressing his lips to the back of his neck. “I apologize, mylimasis. It was childish of me to enjoy your discomfort.”

Will frowned and mumbled, “Yes, it was.”

“I apologize also for having any sexual intercourse with anyone other than you.”

Will sputtered, turning around suddenly in his arms and yelling, “Hey, I never said that! I just…I…damn.”

Hannibal rubbed his shoulder with one hand and whispered, “I believe we both have a similar streak where other lovers are concerned.”

Will’s lips thinned and he nodded. 

“I alone am the only one who tried to kill my romantic rival, you of course have no such designs on Bedelia.”

Will looked at him then, sighing. “Well I guess that mystery is out of the box.”

Hannibal smiled. “Quite.”

“You object?” Will asked, taking his hand. 

Hannibal squeezed their hands together once and brought Will’s to his lips as he answered, “No. I do not. That particular guest would be worthy of your debut.”

Will smiled. “Well then, get back to drawing.”

Hannibal kissed his shoulder and did just that, sitting in the same chair and beginning again. 

Will observed the sun setting behind them, sighing. “We missed the sunset.”

“We may watch the sunrise and sunset tomorrow if you wish,” Hannibal declared, looking at Will’s form again. 

Will shook his head, “No, I just…maybe some other day. I’d rather sleep in now that I can, to ‘replenish’ myself.”

Hannibal smiled, going back to drawing again. 

“You really don’t even need me to model, do you?” Will asked, genuinely curious.

Hannibal shook his head as he confessed, “I have seen you naked several times now I could draw you with eyes closed.”

Will leaned back and laughed, “You just like staring at me.”

Hannibal looked down to sketch again, “Yes, does that bother you?”

Will shook his head, still smiling. “Not at all. Though I think I’ll turn on the TV now.”

Hannibal didn’t object so he did, lost in the sea of mindless TV as he was drawn. 

It felt like only minutes had passed before Hannibal said softly, “Will, I’m finished.”

Will shook himself out of a daze. “Already?”

“It’s been several hours.”

Will looked at the clock. “Huh. Can I see?”

Hannibal stood and came to sit at the edge of the bed, turning the drawing for Will to see. He was lying on his side as he had been, looking amused and unabashedly naked. Will gasped, unable to even think that was him. “You really see me like this?”

Hannibal answered without a beat. “Always.”

“I love it, it’s beautiful.”

Hannibal set the sketch down and took Will’s hand in his own before countering, “You are beautiful, mylimasis. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen asleep, awake, deep in the wet sand or covered in blood.”

Will felt his cheeks redden in response. “Thank you. I…I think you’re…that. Too.”

Hannibal turned his head slightly, coming closer to Will and whispering, “You forgot something.”

Will frowned, “What?”

“My endearment, I confess that hearing you call me by one was the most surprising thing you’ve done since our stay here.”

Will felt his blush burning as he whispered, “You liked me calling you Dear all that much?”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “Very much so.”

Will sighed. “You’re just as beautiful as I am, Dear. Not that you don’t already know that.”

Hannibal pulled back and smiled at him. “The words are quite hollow coming from anyone but you, mylimasis.”

Will kissed him deep, pulling on the back of Hannibal’s head to get him closer, deepening their kiss and making Hannibal growl in response which went right to Will’s cock. He pulled back and breathed, “What’s dear in Lithuanian?”

“Brangusis,” Hannibal offered, kissing him again, “I prefer to hear the word from your own tongue, not my own.”

“Noted.”

Will kissed him again and his stomach growled, surprising them both. “What’s for dinner, Dear?”

Hannibal smiled. “I thought I would take you up on your offer of cooked pasta and cheese with bacon.”

Will laughed. “Macaroni and cheese? You’re sure?”

Hannibal nodded. “Quite.”

Will stretched back, groaning. “Well then I’d better get dressed. 

Hannibal stood and announced, “I will find something to suit culinary activity.”

Will laughed and closed his eyes, thinking of what possibly Hannibal would give him to wear, which turned out to be a simple shirt and pants. Also socks. He stared at it. 

“That’s it? No suits?”

Hannibal shook his head. “Not until we can get you your own.”

Will smiled. “Of course not, I should have known.”

Hannibal held out of his hand for Will to take, helping him sit up and out of bed. Will began to dress and Hannibal looked for clothes of his own at the same time. By the time they were done both were in casual wear, heading for the kitchen. 

Will looked back at him with a grin. “You’re sure you want me to cook for you?”

“Quite sure. I’ve never tasted your cooking before and nothing would please me more,” Hannibal purred, sitting down on one of the stools in the kitchen as Will headed for the refrigerator.

Will opened the fridge and sighed as he looked inside, turning to look around the door at Hannibal. 

“When did you have time to make noodles?”

Hannibal smiled. “This morning.”

Will chuckled and pulled out the bowl of all handmade noodles, followed by freshly grated cheddar cheese and what he knew to the bacon from their breakfast this morning. 

“When you make eighty nine percent of the meal it really shouldn’t count as being made by me, you do realize that?” he laughed, smiling at Hannibal.

Hannibal frowned. “My apologies.”

Will shook his head and grabbed a pot off the stove, filling it with water as he spoke. “This should take maybe 20 minutes tops. Milk?”

Hannibal got up out of his seat and went to the refrigerator, pulling out a glass bottle of milk and fresh butter setting them amongst the ingredients Will had already laid out. 

“Anything else?” Hannibal asked. 

“Paprika?”

Hannibal found that easily and then turned back to Will again.

“I think that’s it. Unless you know something that I missed?”

Hannibal shook his head, “I cannot say I’ve cooked this particular dish before.”

Will playfully pushed him with his shoulder, teasing. “Liar. You’ve made pasta before. You made those noodles.”

“Never cheddar and macaroni as you’ve described it. My dishes tend to be…involved.”

Will chuckled. “I’m sure they do, and contain more human meat. I’m sure the next time I make it there will be another texture to the bacon.”

Hannibal stared at the bacon and sighed, “One can only hope.”

Will laid his head on Hannibal’s arm and joined their hands together, squeezing. “You wanna help me?”

Hannibal kissed Will’s hand and said, “I am yours to command.”

Will began cooking as Hannibal handed him things without word and it wasn’t too long at all until there were two steaming plates full of macaroni next to each other on the table along with more glasses of juice. “I feel like it’s after school and my father just made dinner,” Will confessed, sitting down. 

Hannibal sipped his juice and commented, “Did you and your father eat dinner together every evening?”

“Almost every night,” Will nodded as he spoke taking his first bite and closing his eyes. He groaned, opening his eyes and smiling at Hannibal. “Not half bad.”

Hannibal took his first bite as well and made a surprised noise, swallowing before adding, “Amazing, as I suspected it would be.”

Will blushed, “You made most of it.”

Hannibal raised his glass. “To the chef.”

Will rolled his eyes. “Shut up and eat.”

Hannibal ate another bite and asked, “I am going to bring up a subject that may or may not upset you. If that is the case, I apologize in advance for my mistake.”

Will took a drink, wondering what it was that was so awful, before gesturing for Hannibal to continue.

“The dogs.”

Will paused picking up his fork, stabbing the pasta hard and chewing tensely. “What about them?”

“You were delighted when you saw I had beds ready for them, I am fairly certain we could procure some of your old pack though I believe it is unwise for me to be near your…Molly at this time. You yourself could…” Hannibal started, but Will cut him off.

“Just drop it, Hannibal. I don’t need the dogs. I don’t…you don’t have to keep doing things for me, okay?” Will mumbled, not looking up, “I don’t need dogs.”

“You were quite taken with those you had before.”

“Yeah, well, things change,” Will whispered, feeling a rush of homesickness he had not expected just thinking of his pack. There was no way to get them back, he knew that, and it was selfish of him to even think of it. 

Hannibal was quiet for a second before he said, “I enjoy doing things for you, mylimasis. I know you enjoy canine companions, I only wish for you to be happy here.”

Will looked up, his eyes filled with tears. “I am happy here, I don’t need to get EVERYTHING in this relationship, that’s not how normal couples work. They make compromises and there’s give and take. I don’t…you don’t have to ply me with everything while you just sit there with nothing.”

Hannibal reached across the small table and took his hand. “My apologies, I have never had a relationship before.” 

Will frowned. “Ever?”

“Not an honest one,” Hannibal admitted, sighing. 

Will was quiet for a minute before he continued, “Well normal couples don’t just make decisions based on the needs of one of them. I would never expect you to give things up that you needed or wanted, or even expect you to bend over backwards to just make me happy? Isn’t there anything you want from me?”

Hannibal took his other hand and touched Will’s scar before declaring, “I have you. There is nothing I have ever wanted or needed more.”

Will laughed, a tear sliding down his cheek. “God, just stop it. I can’t…I don’t deserve this.”

Hannibal rubbed the top of Will’s hand with his thumb. “I believe I will repeat something that was said to me by you earlier when I spoke of not deserving you. No more talking.”

Will squeezed their hands together and pressed his lips to Hannibal’s hand. “Did you just tell me to shut up?”

“More or less.”

Will stood and sat in Hannibal’s lap, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek. “I don’t need a dog. You hate dogs.”

“I have no particular love for them, yes, but I do not hate them.”

“I really don’t need a dog, Hannibal.”

The doorbell rang and Will looked towards the door, his eyes wide before he stared back at Hannibal. “What the hell? Who knows we’re here?”

Hannibal sighed. “I need to get the door before they depart or my package will be taken away. Though after our conversation, that might be the wiser choice.”

Will wouldn’t move. “Who is it?”

“I ordered something quite some time ago, I was not expecting it until tomorrow but the timing could not be worse. Please let me stand.”

“Tell me what it is.”

“Will, please.”

Will shot up angrily, banging his hand down on the table as Hannibal walked across the room to open the door. His nerves were shot and his teeth rattled as Hannibal unlocked the door, speaking with someone quietly before turning to look at Will again. 

“You are going to be angry with me,” Hannibal stated, looking amused and somewhat sheepish. 

Will glared at him. “Tell me what’s on the porch.”

There was a bark and Will almost fell over, clutching his chest. 

“Hannibal, you didn’t.”

Hannibal opened the door and revealed a large box with holes in it on the porch that Will saw was moving around quite a bit. He ran for the door, knife in hand and growling, “They put a dog in a box? What kind of monsters did you buy it from?”

Hannibal said nothing as Will started to cut the edges of the box and out popped a white short haired dog that Will would’ve taken for a pitbull if he didn’t know Hannibal better. The dog barked and licked at Will’s hand, rubbing against it and tearing apart the box as it jumped around. Will laughed, tears on his face as he hugged the dog even as it moved around. 

“It’s a Dogo Argentino, I acquired it from a pet breeder not too far from here she assured me that the animal would be trained fully before arriving. I am sorry to say I already named it, though you may not find the name amusing it was the only thing between us at the time.”

Will laughed, turning to look at an amused Hannibal whose smile was brighter than Will had seen it before. “What did you name it? Murder? Manipulation? Stalker?” Will joked.

Hannibal sighed. “I’m afraid that you’re going to be upset with me, though I thought the dog itself would upset you more this may not be as amusing now in hindsight. Her name is Encephalitis.”

Will burst out laughing, holding onto the dog as she barked. “What the hell? She answers to that now, too? Seriously? You’re insane.”

Hannibal smirked. “It amuses you.”

“YOU amuse me, more than I expected you to, “Will admitted, standing and stalking towards him. Encephalitis ran ahead of him into the house as Will stopped in front of Hannibal and put his hands on the other man’s cheeks, leaning in for a deep kiss that left them both breathless. 

“I love you. Despite the fact that this dog has to be at least four years old, which means you bought it when I was in the mental institution or in the hospital. If she’s six years old then you bought it right after you met me, which you couldn’t have because,” Will started to explain, but stopped noting the look in Hannibal’s eyes, “You bought it right after you met me?”

Hannibal looked away, “The house was commissioned shortly after.”

Will grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss again, their bodies pressed tightly against each other this time as Will ran his fingers through Hannibal’s hair and licked the inside of his mouth to it’s fullest. When they parted both were breathless, Will pressing his cheek against Hannibal’s own. “What would you have done if I died?”

Hannibal gripped his arms tightly, almost bruising. “Do not speak of such things.”

“Hannibal.”

“You are here now, Encephalitis is strong and healthy, probably currently chewing on one of our shoes or if she’s waiting patiently inside the house like she would be if trained properly.”

Will laughed, staring at him. “I really should not be so flattered, should I?”

Hannibal petted his head, kissing Will on the forehead. “Aš duosiu kiekvieną save uncija jus laimingas ir gyvas, mylimas.” 

Will sighed. “I wish you wouldn’t do that.”

“When you learn my native language, you will not be so clueless as to my confessions.”

“No, you’ll just switch to another language,” Will guessed, pushing him back as he headed into the house.

Hannibal didn’t answer and Will knew he was probably right.

The dog was sitting quietly and calmly by the couch, her head cocking excitedly as they entered the room. “Good girl, Enceph...I can’t believe that’s what you had them name her,” Will mumbled, sighing, “What the hell am I supposed to call her? Cephy? Ephie?”

Hannibal smiled. “I am sure it will not take you hard to correct my mistake, Mylimasis,” he purred, kissing Will’s cheek. 

Will tapped his knee and the dog came over to him, tail wagging as she waited for instruction. “Good girl, sit.” 

She sat easily, waiting for more. 

“Roll over,” she did, “Speak,” she barked, “Play dead,” and she did just that. 

“Fetch my shoes,” Hannibal said from behind him, his arms crossed as he watched their interaction. 

Encephalitis took off running and sniffed the floor, heading towards the bedroom where she went inside. A moment later she came out holding one of Hannibal’s slippers and Will couldn’t stop his laugh. 

“She got you there,” he praised, taking the slipper and petting Encephalitis’s head, “Good girl,” he looked up at Hannibal, “Food?”

Hannibal nodded once, “I bought fresh food at the store, though I suspect you will want to make your own.” 

Will blushed, “It’s better for her if I do.”

Hannibal came closer and put his hand on the dog’s head, letting her smell him. “You’re happy with her?” he asked, not looking at Will. 

Will came up and wrapped his arms around Hannibal from behind, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. “Very. I’m suprised a breeder would practically raise a dog for you and just deliver it like that.”

“I paid $17,000 for the service and the dog, I should hope so.”

Will pressed his face into Hannibal’s neck, groaning. “I can’t believe you.”

“You could’ve just bought me a dog for $60 at the pet store, I would’ve been happy.”

Hannibal looked over his shoulder. “We still can, if you have a desire for another.”  
Will kissed his neck. “No, Cephie is fine. Aren’t you sweetie?” he asked the dog whose tail wagged excitedly. 

Hannibal turned around and took Will into his arms, holding him tightly. “I am happy that you’re pleased with the dog. She cannot sleep in our bed.”

Will laughed into his chest and Hannibal kissed the top of his head. 

“Hungry, pup?” Hannibal asked the dog and she barked in response, making Will lift his head from Hannibal’s chest. 

“I’ll feed her.”

“I would acclimate the animal to us both, though I suspect you will be her primary source of affection I would like to try to bond...with Encephalitis.”

Will bit his bottom lip as he smiled and nodded, heading for the couch while he watched Hannibal bond with the dog. She was very well behaved, Will was almost sad he wouldn’t be able to train her but it was probably better that way. Part of him was floored that Hannibal had planned for their relationship so far in advance though knowing him as well as he did, it didn’t come as much of a surprise. There were few things that Hannibal did not plan to their completion.

He saw the dog eating happily out of bowl with her name engraved on it, of course it was, and Hannibal leaned down to pet her head. 

She wasn’t Will’s type of dog, wouldn’t be one he picked out for himself but for once Hannibal had chose something for Hannibal, with Will in mind. “What made your choose her?”

Hannibal looked up and smiled. “Dogo Argentino are a very rare breed, mainly used in hunting,” Will snorted, “And have been known to protect their humans to the death if necessary. I had one as a boy, I...have not had an animal since then.” 

Will laid his head on the back of the couch. “She likes you.”

Hannibal frowned. “She is yours.”

“Ours,” Will corrected. 

Hannibal’s cheeks reddened very lightly and Will grinned. “You like sharing things with me.”

“I have enjoyed anything I’ve ever experienced with you, though in hindsight some things I regretted deeply later.”

Will frowned and nodded. “Yeah.”

Hannibal walked to the couch and sat down, not moving near Will but looking at him still. “I’ve saddened you.”

“There’s always going to be death hanging between us, Hannibal. It’s going to be fact of our lives, I’m just not used to it yet.”

Hannibal put his hand out onto his thigh palm up, inviting Will to take it. Will stared, sighing. “No more presents.”

He frowned. “I enjoy buying you things.”

Will sighed louder. “Fine. No more surprise presents.”

Hannibal nodded, “I will adhere to those terms.”

Will took his offered hand and scooted closer to him, laying his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. He whistled and Encephalitis came running, stopping at the couch to sit. Will patted the couch and she didn’t move. 

“She’s no fun,” Will mumbled. 

Hannibal made a noise with his tongue and hit the couch with his palm. The dog jumped up and laid her head on his other leg. Will glared. “Of course she likes you better than me. It’s been ten whole minutes.”

Hannibal petted her head. “I fed her, you have not.”

Will petted her too, humming. “I don’t think that’s it.”

“There was another reason why I chose the Dogo Argentino, Mylimasis,” Hannibal began, waiting for Will to look at him, “If something were to happen to me, she will protect you very well.”

Will moved closer to him on instinct, the hand that held Hannibal’s own tightening and his other clawing at Hannibal’s arm. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Hannibal made an affirmtive noise and Will around the room, eyeing up the bookshelf and then paused. “You have a piano.”

“You did not notice it before?”

“You haven’t touched it.”

Hannibal kissed his hand, then his cheek, admitting, “I had other things on my mind.”

Encephalitis barked and Will looked up already darkening sky outside. Another day down. Number two. He’d only been here two days and it felt like years. 

“I’d like to hear you play,” he requested, playing with Hannibal’s fingers and examining them, “I’ve never seen or heard you play.”

“Do you have a preference?”

Will shook his head. “This is one surprise I’ll allow.”

Hannibal chuckled, lifting the dog up slightly and putting her back down before ordering, “Stay,” and heading for the piano. 

He sat down and Will waited to see what he would start with. When the music started it took a moment for Will to recognize it and when he did Will laughed, pressing a hand to his face as he blushed. 

Will stood up, walking to the piano and sitting on the bench beside Hannibal as he played, laying his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. “Hold me, hold me, never let me go,” he sang softly out of key, making Hannibal smile. 

“You have a lovely voice, mylimasis.”

Will laughed. “Liar.” 

Hannibal finished the song and Will kissed his cheek, nuzzling against his neck. 

“I love you, you know?”

“Yes, I believe I do,” Hannibal answered, wrapping his arms around Will and pulling him into his lap, kissing him, his fingers spreading through Will’s hair as he pulled him closer. Will moaned in his lap, pulling his mouth away and catching his breath as Hannibal mouthed at his neck and whispered, “Mylimasis,” sucking a mark into Will’s skin that made him whimper. 

“Fuck, Hannibal please,” Will begged, rubbing himself against Hannibal’s lap. 

Hannibal’s hands roamed down to the bottom of Will’s shirt and lifting it up, running his hands over the scar on Will’s belly that he’d made, pulling his mouth away to lift Will up onto the keys at once, burying his face into Will’s stomach to suck at the mark there. 

“Hannibal, please, please,” Will begged still, getting impatient as he began unbuttoning his own pants but Hannibal pushed his hands off. 

“No, Will, do not,” Hannibal warned, biting at his belly and making Will wince and groan, throwing his head back against the piano. 

Hannibal lifted his mouth from Will’s belly and looked down at Will, spread out against the keys. “You’re a vision, beloved, look at you so eager for me.”

“Quit teasing me,” Will complained, grabbing for Hannibal’s pants, unbuttoning them as he spoke, “Take off your pants right now before I go do this alone on the couch.”

Hannibal smiled, lifting Will up higher so Will was sitting on top of the piano, panting loudly before Hannibal pushed him onto his back, unbuttoning Will’s pants and pulling them down, followed by boxers. When his tongue touched Will’s cock Will cried out, lifting his hips and moaning, his hand up over his face as he was taken apart with Hannibal’s mouth until he whimpered, coming down Hannibal’s throat as the other man swallowed him down eagerly. 

Hannibal licked at his cock after he came down from his peak, Will’s hand in his hair as he purred contented to linger there. “Fuck, Hannibal just...fuck. How the hell are you so good at that?”

Hannibal kissed up from his groin to his stomach, licking at the scar there and whispering, “Practice.” 

Will giggled, turning his head and smiling at him. “I should be more annoyed at the thought you’ve sucked so much cock you’re an expert at it, but I’ve never come so hard in my life there’s not much thought in my head right now.”

Hannibal walked to the side of the piano and kissed Will with tongue, letting him taste himself before declaring, “Your voice raised in pleasure was the most beautiful music I’ve ever heard coming off of this piano, Mylimasis.” 

Will laughed, running his foot against Hannibal’s crotch. “You want me to take care of that for you?”

Hannibal caressed Will’s cheek and offered, “Yes, I would like that very much, beloved. I will carry you into bed,” before lifting Will into his arms despite his protests. 

“I can walk,” Will complained.

Hannibal said nothing as he said, “Stay,” again to the dog and closed the door behind them setting Will down on the bed and pulling his own shirt off, followed by his pants. He pulled back the comforter and spread Will across the sheets, kissing his torso and whispering, “I love you,” his skin. 

“I was gonna...” Will protested, his eyes getting heavy. 

Hannibal kissed his palm and said softly, “Sleep now, Will, there’s always tomorrow.” 

Will pulled him close and Hannibal kissed his cheek, “I will take Encephalitis out before we retire, I will return,” he promised.

Will’s eyes were heavy as he tried to stay awake, but before Hannibal returned he was deep asleep. Hannibal climbed into bed beside him and tapped the bed, allowing Encephalitis to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lithuanian translation: I will give every ounce of myself to keep you happy and alive, beloved.
> 
> I might have the time frame wrong for the dog and if I do, please tell me so I can change it. Also I know it's like beyond ridiculous about the dog but I couldn't resist? Suspend your disbelief for the power of love.


	5. Chapter 5

Will woke with his face buried into Hannibal’s chest, and someone licking his feet. He opened one eye, smiling at Encephalitis who was sleeping in bed with them when Hannibal had said she couldn’t. 

He kissed Hannibal’s chest and felt an arm come around the back of his head. 

“Good morning,” Hannibal purred, “I believe the dog needs to be let outside.”

Will lifted his head. “I thought she had her own bed.”

Hannibal countered, “I thought she may be frightened in a new environment.” 

Will laughed. “Oh god, she’s been here less than a day and you’re already one of those owners.”

Hannibal pulled his hair and Will yelled out, pushing back at him. They rolled, Hannibal on top and then Will changing positions over and over again before settling with Hannibal hovering over him. 

Encephalitis barked, making both men laugh. “I will let her outside to do her business, mylimasis, you can go back to sleep if you wish or start preparing breakfast.”

Will eyed him, his eyes running up and down Hannibal’s frame. “I was hoping for something else. I do owe you for last night.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek and whispered, “It is not a contest, sweet Will. Though the thought of spending the morning taking pleasure in our coupling pleases me.”

Will kissed his other cheek in response and Hannibal let him go, leaving with the dog. Will sat up, stretching and surveying the room. It was larger than Will’s own, had a desk and no TV though several bookshelves. He noticed papers on Hannibal’s desk and rolled out of bed, walking over to see if they were sketches. They were, though Will was surprised at the contents. 

He picked one up and stared, unsure if he was aroused or worried. Hannibal had drawn him tied to the bed lying on his back completely naked with his head back in apparent ecstasy with his cock was prominently erect. He ran his hand over the picture, licking his lips. 

Hannibal’s voice cut into his reverie, walking into the bedroom still partially clothed, “I believe that Ence...” he paused mid sentence when he saw what Will was doing, “I apologize for the drawing, it...”

Will looked up at him, still unsure if he was upset or excited. “You want to do this to me?”

Hannibal didn’t answer for a moment before nodding. 

Will looked down again. “You’ve drawn others,” he guessed. 

“Many,” Hannibal admitted, still not coming any closer. 

Will licked his lips again, his throat dry. “I’m not sure what to think of this, to be honest,” he admitted, “I’m not upset just surprised? Though I shouldn’t be.” 

Hannibal let out a breath Will hadn’t realized he was holding in. “I would never force you into a situation you were uncomfortable with.”

Will looked up, smirking. “Really?”

Hannibal smiled. “Not anymore, mylimasis. I understand what would happen if I hurt you again.”

“You can’t break me, Hannibal, I’m already broken.”

Hannibal walked to him, taking the paper from Will’s hands and setting it down onto the desk. He put his hands on Will’s shoulders and said, staring into Will’s eyes, “We both are, beloved, though together we make a very complete being.” 

Will kissed him. “I would maybe do it, someday, though I would prefer not being tied down that way. I don’t like being constricted.” 

Hannibal touched his cheek and offered, “You could tie me down if you would like, keep me confined and at your mercy.”

Will licked his lips at the thought, swallowing and nodding as he answered, “Yes, I would like that.”

Hannibal smiled and pulled back, “I have told you before, Will, there is nothing I would not allow you to do to me.”

Will put his hands up around Hannibal’s wrists slowly, closing them and sighing. 

“You trust me that much,” Will whispered, “I think I’m going to need a demonstration.”

Hannibal nodded once, turning himself and walking backwards towards the bed as he spoke, “I will be more than happy to demonstrate, sweet Will.” 

Will smirked, not letting go of his hands and walking with him. 

“You’ve done handcuffs before? Ball gags and the like?”

Hannibal didn’t answer only replying, “Do you believe I have?”

Will pushed him back onto the bed and he allowed it, clad only in a pair of loose pajama pants and nothing else. “You’ve done it, but not from the viewpoint you’re currently experiencing,” Will said softly. 

Hannibal took Will’s hand and put it to his wrist again, letting Will pin him down. 

“No one has ever been over me but you, mylimasis, I would not allow it.”

Will’s lip twitched in response, nearly snarling, “And there won’t ever be anyone but me.”

Hannibal kissed his arm. “No. Never.” 

Will pressed his other hand down and leaned in closely asking, “You won’t move?”

Hannibal shook his head. 

He let go of Hannibal’s wrists, straddling him as he ran his hands over the Hannibal’s chest. “You know, I never thought I’d get turned on by gray hair.”

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed. “I do not know whether to be insulted or flattered.”

“Flattered,” Will answered for him, leaning in and giving a tentative lick to Hannibal’s left nipple making him seize up, gasping. 

“Do I taste differently?” Hannibal asked, breathless as Will took his fingers to pinch at the same nipple he’d just tasted. 

Will smiled. “Differently than who?”

Hannibal was quiet and Will pinched hard, making him hiss in response. “Answer me.”

“Her. Molly.”

Will leaned in close and sucked, making Hannibal groan, “Prasom, mylimasis, do not stop.”

Will lifted his head and moved to the other side, licking again and making Hannibal fight to keep still he could see it in his eyes. “You taste like you. If you tasted like her, I would be worried.”

Hannibal growled, lifting his hips up slightly enough that Will pushed him down. 

“Stay.”

“Will, please, please...”

Will leaned up, staring down into Hannibal’s eyes. “Please what?”

“I need you to touch me.”

“I am touching you,” Will teased, running his fingers across Hannibal’s neck. 

Hannibal looked on the edge of breaking and Will was addicted already. Hannibal’s pupils were blown, and his lip was twitching like he wanted to bite something. Will could feel him shaking to keep control. “Hannibal.”

“If it pleases you,” Hannibal conceded, closing his eyes and letting out a breath. 

“You please me,” Will praised, leaning down to suck at his throat, biting lightly and making Hannibal growl but no longer beg.

Will sucked harder, ready to break skin but holding back as he hissed, “I could do this all day.”

Hannibal groaned, lifting his hips again and Will allowed it, licking down from his neck to start marking on his chest, his nails following in his wake. 

“Mylimasis, please, please,” Hannibal moaned, thrashing against the sheets. 

Will looked up, pleased. “Tell me what you want.”

“I need your mouth on me.” 

Will slid down his body and pulled down Hannibal’s pants, immediately taking him into his mouth and sucking quickly. It did not take long for him to reach his peak and Will tried to swallow some, though most got on the bed and his face. When he looked up again Hannibal was relaxed, breathing hard with his arms still straight up where Will originally left them. 

Will took Hannibal's pants off completely and wiped him as much as he could, wiping off his mouth as well. He slid back up to grin down at Hannibal. “You can move now.”

Hannibal did, and kissed him, licking at his mouth and growling as Will moved his hard cock against Hannibal’s stomach. “I would pleasure you,” Hannibal begged, reaching for Will’s pants as he spoke. 

Will rolled as Hannibal pulled out his cock, crying out when he was expertly brought over the edge with Hannibal’s tongue. It was over even before it began, Will’s face red and embarrassed. “God, I lasted what six seconds?”

Hannibal kissed the hand he held over his face and purred, “You were beautiful, as you always are when come, William.”

Will laughed, lifting his hand. “You think I’m beautiful all the time, you don’t count as an impartial observer.”

Hannibal moved his hand away and kissed Will possessively, hands on the back of his head to pull them closer before he declared, “I would kill anyone who attempted to watch you but me.”

Will shook his head, chuckling. “Well that’s one thing you don’t have to worry about,” he mused, “I could really go for a hot bath right now, too bad you only have the shower.”

Hannibal frowned, looking away. 

Will asked, “Unless you do have a bathtub?”

Hannibal’s mouth thinned as he confessed, “Yes, it is...downstairs.”

Will moved to sit up and Hannibal moved away, almost too far for Will’s liking. 

“That’s kind of a weird place for it.”

Hannibal sighed. “There is also a bed there, a small dining area and other...amenities.” 

Will’s mind guessed faster than Hannibal would’ve liked, he could tell. “For...unexpected or expected guests?”

Hannibal licked his lips and swallowed before answering, “Anticipated, if need be.”

Will let out a laugh, feeling a hard weight in his gut as he guessed, “You made a prison for me down there?”

Hannibal went to speak but stopped himself, nodding once. 

Will could feel his anger rising, his teeth gnawing together as he pictured the life Hannibal wanted for them both if Will hadn’t seen the potential in another. 

“You were planning on, what? Kidnapping me and throwing me down there? What would that have even...”

“I did not, mylimasis, that is what matters now. I...things changed,” Hannibal explained, “You were incarcerated, I...”

Will almost jumped out of bed, “Because you put me there! You...I have to get out of this room before I say something I’ll regret,” he didn’t bother getting dressed, stomping across the hall to his actual room and slamming the door behind him. 

He leaned against it, his hands in fists as he thought about how deep Hannibal’s love went. 

Then he paused, considering. He was okaying murder but not kidnapping? He was so angry, almost too angry for something like hypothetical again. What was upsetting him so much?

There was a knock. 

“I will begin making breakfast, my....Will. I will put it outside your door when it is finished,” Hannibal announced, his footsteps disappearing just as Will heard the dog barking. 

He walked to the dresser and looked for clothes, staring into the mirror after he was dressed and trying to figure out his mindset. 

What was the worst part of this for him?

He closed his eyes, sighing deeply. 

Missed time. Missed opportunity. He was angry that Hannibal hadn’t just taken him, things would’ve been harder but he was sure that he—his thoughts were taking him in the wrong direction he knew that. 

Maybe he did have Stockholm syndrome, maybe none of this was real. 

The ache in his chest at the thought made Will slide down to the floor, curling against his legs. There was a knock again but nothing else. 

Will scooted away from the door and opened it, pulling in the food and eating without thought. When he was done he left it there, laying his head on his legs again. 

There was another knock. 

“Will? I just would like to explain. The downstairs was born of obsession, as you know, I was very eager to claim you. I realized in the end that I would rather have you fully and completely than force myself on you in any way, it took me years but I came to the conclusion during our time apart. I love every part of you, I only want us to come together willingly and for us alone. If you no longer wish to...” Hannibal spoke, stopping when Will opened the door. 

Will bit his lip before declaring, “I get it, I just...it’s so stupid but I almost wish you had just done it.”

Hannibal was surprised. “I...”

Will came at him, throwing himself fully into Hannibal’s waiting arms and mumbling, “I might be even crazier than you are.”

Hannibal petted his head and kissed the top of it before declaring, “Psychopaths are not crazy, sweet Will. We are both fully aware of our actions, we do not see ourselves as anything other than what we are.”

Will sighed. “I love you.”

Hannibal held him tighter. “Yes, mylimasis, and I you.”

“I know, Dear. You’ll never let me forget it.”

Hannibal lifted Will’s chin from his shoulder and kissed his cheek, nuzzling it as he declared, “That is the most important thing to me at this very moment, mylimasis, loving you.”

Will kissed him and smiled, “Can we still take a bath?”

Hannibal nodded once, smiling again. “Of course, if you wish to do so now we shall.”

“Yeah, let’s go. Did you take Cephy out?”

At the mention of her, Encephalitis barked and Hannibal sighed. “I was quite distracted, Will, I will...”

Will put up a hand. “I’ll take her. You go get the bath ready.”

They parted and Will walked with the dog outside, not surprised that the air was chillier than he remembered it being. He stood on the porch while the dog did her business and then whistled, Encephalitis running back up at the command. Will pet her head and praised, “Good girl, Cephy. Such a good dog.”

She licked his hand and they walked back inside to find a new door opened Will hadn’t noticed before. He walked down to follow Hannibal, not surprised that the basement was slightly colder than the main floor. He stopped when he saw the bars in the middle of the room. “Oh wow,” Will said loud enough for Hannibal to hear. 

Hannibal poked his head out from the bathroom behind the bars. “The door is open, mylimasis.” 

Will walked up and opened what could only be described as a jail cell door, walking through towards the separated bathroom that was part of the “home” he could’ve known as his constant if things had gone differently. 

He saw Hannibal was sitting in front of the tub testing the temperature of a gorgeous copper tub that barely looked big enough for one person let alone two. “Are you sure that will fit us?”

Hannibal turned. “Both? I did not know I was invited.”

Will rolled his eyes. “You seriously think I’d want to stay down here alone? Plus,” Will began, “I’ve never shared a bath with anyone before.”

Hannibal smiled. “I would enjoy sharing with you, Will. I was unsure if you required bubbles or bath salts, I have provided both if you so wish.”

“Bubbles,” Will said, chuckling as he watched Hannibal pouring soap into the water, “I can’t believe I’m talking about bubbles and about to share a bath with you.”

Hannibal stood, pulling his shirt over his head, smirking at Will as he started to unbuckle his belt, “I am amused as well, mylimasis, as minutes before I was saddened to think we would never share anything ever again.”

Will paused in undressing, sighing as he took off his underwear. “No more secrets, okay?”

“Yes.”

When Will looked up Hannibal was already getting into the now quite bubbly tub. He sat back, sighing and smiled at Will, “I am more than ready for you, Will.”

Will bit his lip to keep from laughing again, stepping in and trying not to step on Hannibal’s leg as he moved to get in. He settled over Hannibal’s lap and sat back, laying his head on Hannibal’s chest and sighing as he felt the warmth spread through him all at once. 

“This was a fantastic idea,” he whispered, sighing again. 

Hannibal ran a hand over Will’s chest, playing with his nipple and twisting. Will gasped, leaning up for more. “Yes, very much so.”

“You know I’m not a machine,” Will muttered, sighing as Hannibal perked up his other nipple, squeezing and then flicking till Will was warmer for reasons other than the water.

Hannibal leaned down to nibble on his ear, “I am aware.”

Will closed his eyes and wiggled in his lap, pressing down with just enough force to make Hannibal groan. “Good. Just so we’re clear.”

Hannibal bit his ear. “You tempt me, beloved.”

“I think you’ve been doing it to me since the day we met, I think it’s my turn.”

Hannibal laughed, kissing his cheek and whispering, “That is quite true.”

They laid in the tub for longer than they should have, Will staring at his fingers getting pruny and wrinkled, burrowing closer to Hannibal when he started to feel a chill. Hannibal kissed him and declared after thirty minutes, “I believe it is time to give up on our bath.”

Will laughed, turning to kiss him. “Next time we’re having sex in here, if it wasn’t so cold I would’ve tried already.”

Hannibal helped him up and wrapped a warm robe around him, kissing Will’s forehead and declaring, “Yes, next bath will be reserved for more...physical activity.”

Will grabbed his hand and they went up the stairs together, heading for the bedroom where began to get dressed. As Will was fixing his clothes in the mirror he paused, staring at himself with his shirt open, the marks on his neck quite visible against his skin. He ran a hand over them and practically purred, licking his lips remembering the piano. 

Hannibal came up from behind and kissed his cheek, “You are admiring my marks, mylimasis?”

Will nodded once, turning to look at him. He saw the marks he’d made on Hannibal’s neck, running his fingers over them. “Anyone who sees us Will know what we’ve been doing.”

Hannibal licked his lips, nodding, “Yes, even your...Molly.”

Will rolled his eyes, hitting him on the arm, “Yeah, and Bedelia and Alana, and whoever else you had sex with too.”

Hannibal took his hand and brought it to his lips. “I only managed a relationship with Alana so that she could not have a relationship with you.”

Will batted his hand away and sighed, “And I only had a relationship with Molly to try to NOT have one with you, so we’re even.”

Hannibal’s lip curled back at that and Will almost laughed before Hannibal said, “Even enough.”

Once they were dressed Will decided they would sit on the couch as they had the night before, turning on the TV surprised at the topic of conversation. 

“We are here with reporter Freddie Lounds, talking of course about Hannibal Lecter and his alleged lover Will Graham. Miss Lounds, you say that you’re quite sure your sources know exactly where the two...what did you call them?

Freddie smiled sweetly. ‘Murder husbands, Diane. They have been spotted in Argentina, at several different locations holding hands and though Mrs. Molly Graham wants to say she’s sure Will is dead I disagree. I don’t think that Hannib...’ she started to say but was cut off.

‘Thank you, Miss Lounds. We also have with us a popular psychologist Doctor...” 

Will changed the channel, sighing and mumbling, “Freddie’s still ridiculous. Spotted in Argentina. Please.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand and kissed it, “I have paid several others to pose as us all over the world, Will, they were not suspect we are so close to home.” 

Will leaned back against him. “We’re still technically in Baltimore?”

Hannibal made a noise that sounded in the affirmative. 

“You thought of everything, didn’t you?” Will asked playfully, poking him in the belly. 

Hannibal took his hand and squeezed it. “I was not going to lose you, mylimasis, not even to yourself. I will not allow you to be taken from me.”

Will looked at him seriously. “But you’d let me walk away?”

Hannibal nodded. “You are under no obligation to me, nor do I pretend to believe so. You are your own magnificent person, sweet Will. The decision is yours.”

Will turned in his arms, putting his hands on both of Hannibal’s cheeks as he declared, “I have no plans to leave not now, not ever. Don’t make me repeat it again.”

He kissed Hannibal with every ounce of passion he had left, after almost three days of indulging his every passionate whim he was breathless when they pulled apart, pressing his forehead against Hannibal’s own. 

“Don’t sell yourself short, okay? It might’ve taken me a few years, but I know what I need now.” 

Hannibal touched his cheek before he replied, his voice barely audible, “I would burn the world for you.”

Will kissed him again, giggling. “I’ll let you know when we can start.” 

Hannibal grinned and they cuddled on the couch again, watching what Hannibal realized was a dog program. Encephalitis looked up at a dog barking and Hannibal patted the couch on the side by Will. She jumped up, laying her head on Will’s feet. 

“See? She adores you,” Hannibal declared. 

Will looked at him with narrow eyes. “I don’t need her pity cuddling. She only did it for you and only because she can’t get to you.” 

Hannibal sighed and hugged Will to him. “She will grow to love you as I have.”

Will’s eyes were getting heavy, despite having woken up less than an hour before. 

“If you wish to nap, I will still be here when you wake.”

Will mumbled, “M’fine,” yawning. 

Hannibal kissed his forehead and let him lean back against Hannibal as he laid back himself, “Sleep, beloved.”

Will protested but could not help himself from falling, his eyes drifting closed not too long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will might be coming off as a narcoleptic at this point, I really can't even make a decent excuse for it? I put one into the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Will woke to the sound of whispering in his ear. 

“Time to wake, mylimasis,” Hannibal purred, making Will peer at him through barely open eyes. 

“What time is it?”

“Ten twenty-seven. You have been asleep for over an hour.” 

Will stretched, his toes feeling the blanket on him and he looked around the room to settle on Encephalitis, who was waiting impatiently at his side. He petted her and asked, “It’s so weird how tired I am. I feel like all I do is sleep.”

Hannibal ran a hand over his head and whispered, “I must confess I have been lax in my treatment of your wounds. This may be the cause?”

Will lifted his shirt and stared at the stitches, “Why would...”

“Your pain has been minimal, but you continue to suffer fatigue. I believe your stitches need to be removed, it has been long past due.” 

Will looked down at stitches again, then back at Hannibal “Okay.” 

Hannibal held out a hand and Will took it, walking with him to the bathroom where they had only before showered. He sat on the toilet, removing his shirt before Hannibal began removal of those near his shoulder. Will didn’t move, just watched Hannibal’s hands as he removed them which did not take long. He cleaned the wound and touched the scar that would be there for a long while. He then swallowed and asked, “That didn’t hurt at all.”

Hannibal smiled and kissed his cheek, rubbing his own against it. “I removed those from your face during your initial convalescence before you awoke. You never moved then, or when I attached the IV.” 

Will kissed him and asked, “What would I do without you?”

Hannibal looked quite serious and sobered for a moment, “I will never allow that to be a problem.”

Will stood up and his stomach growled, making him laugh. “I guess I’m hungry again? I did eat the eggs.”

Hannibal held out his hand and they headed for the kitchen where he watched as Hannibal debated between a full breakfast and brunch. After he went to the fridge for the third time Will sighed. “I’m hungry, dear. Just give me some toast, or I’ll just make my own.”

Hannibal frowned. “That will not fill you.”

Will kissed his cheek and made himself toast while Hannibal looked on with a frown. Will ate quickly and savored every bite, licking his hands and grinning when he saw Hannibal was watching. 

“Like what you see?”

Hannibal licked his mouth. “Always.” 

Will shook his head and walked out of the kitchen, cracking his neck and shoulders as he moved. Hannibal came from behind him and started to massage his neck, making Will moan and lean into his hands. “Fuck, you’re so good with your hands.”

Hannibal kissed his neck and whispered, “Aš myliu tave, mylimasis.” 

Will leaned back and Hannibal kissed his mouth, nuzzling against Will’s cheek as Will whispered, “I love you too.” 

Hannibal pressed into his upper back and Will tried not to stumble while Hannibal muttered, “This is usually done laid flat, beloved. If I may lay you down and massage?”

Will looked over his shoulder at him and shook his head, pulling back. 

“Nah, maybe later. I feel like all we’ve done is have sex, sleep, and eat, that will lead to one of those again,” he admitted, reaching out to touch Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal licked his fingers and Will shivered. 

“I am not averse to any of those activities.”

Will laughed. “I think we need to make plans, figure out what’s next and...”

Hannibal kissed his finger and admitted, “I have an abundance of plans in place, sweet Will. There are the pairs of dopplegangers all over the world, I have several homes for our use in different names, and I have emergency help in case those plans are not enough.” 

Will took his hand away and asked, “Okay, but what are we going to do while we’re here for three months? It’s been half a week and I feel so useless...” 

Hannibal shook his head, grabbing for Will again who stepped back. “Will?”

“I can’t...I’ll get lost in you, Hannibal, I need to know I’m going to be more than something for you to hide in a cage somewhere. I need...” he sighed, walking towards the bookshelf as Hannibal followed. 

“You are quite capable. I am aware of this.” 

Will looked at him, amused. “Are you?” 

Hannibal took steps and brought them closer again, their bodies tightly pressed as he acknowledged, “I will not hurt you, Will. I promised myself I would never do that again.”

Will licked his lips, his smile deepening as he spoke. “I am quite capable, that’s what you said. I think if you give me a chance...” he suddenly grabbed Hannibal’s arm and twisted it behind his back, pressing his face againt his neck as he took the other with it, “I’ll surprise you.” 

Hannibal laughed, not fighting back as he declared, “I will not hurt you, mylimasis, I...”

Will pressed his hand backs harder, wanting Hannibal to feel the burn as he turned them and pushed him against the far wall. “I won’t break, dear, I think if I can survive a fall off a cliff I can survive this.”

Hannibal suddenly turned his arms in Will’s grip, stepping around Will so quickly that when he felt Will knock into him, pushing back till they were on the floor and he was winded. Will panted, licking his mouth and laughing, “You’re still holding back, I know you’re stronger than me.”

“You have had training,” Hannibal guessed. 

“FBI training academy, not much since they weren’t as nice as you about rubber stamping me. But I can get by. I haven’t fought enough for a hunt, I know I can...”

“Close your eyes, Will.”

Will paused, waiting. “Why?”

“You have the combined minds of several killers at your disposal, you have my own. You can anticipate my movements with this, use their strengths to hold off your own weaknesses. You gift is a strong tool that could be useful,” Hannibal explained. 

Will swallowed. “I don’t want to.”

Hannibal flipped them again and was on top, attempting to grab Will’s arms when Will maneuvered them once more and had Hannibal on his back again, grinning triumphantly down at him. “Mylimasis, you please me.”

“I want you to teach me, I want...I want you...you’ve guided me before.”

Hannibal reached up and touched his scar, letting out a breath. “You want to be your own killer. My strong, bloodthirsty beauty,” he praised. 

Will nodded, leaning in and licking Hannibal’s lips, not kissing him just tasting. 

“Hannibal,” he moaned, thrusting himself against Hannibal’s torso and pressing his fingernails into Hannibal’s sides making him hiss.

“Mylimasis, please,” Hannibal warned. 

Hannibal growled when Will pressed harder into his sides, rolling them over and baring his teeth. Will laughed, snarling back and rolling Hannibal onto his back again, taking his foot and trying to hook it around the back of Hannibal’s leg but surprised when Hannibal grabbed his arm, yanking Will onto his stomach and pushing down, snarling out, “You play with fire, Will, I would swallow you whole.” 

Will laughed, trying to push Hannibal off but unable, “You win.”

Hannibal leaned down and licked the back of Will’s neck, purring, “What do I win, sweet Will?”

Will sighed. “Whatever you want, dear, within reason.”

Hannibal pressed his nose to the back of Will’s neck and breathed him in. “I would taste you.”

Will moaned, “Yeah, fuck, Hannibal please, let me up so I can roll over.”

Hannibal bit softly at Will’s skin and asked, “I would taste you another way, beloved.”

Will froze, tensing beneath him, “I...I don’t know.”

Hannibal offered, “I will not force you, Will, I am happy to pleasure you in any way I can,” he moved off of Will’s back just as Will said, “Ok. I...yeah.”

“You are positive, beloved?”

Will sat up, taking off his pants and making Hannibal lick his lips at his nudity beneath. 

“I am more positive than I’ve ever been. I want...yeah.”

Hannibal reached up and took Will’s shirt over his head, pulling it off and putting it under Will’s head. “You would move to the bed?”

Will shooks his head, turning to look at him with a smile. “I’m fine here.”

Hannibal ran a hand down Will’s bare back, pressing his hands into Will’s shoulders. Will moaned, pressing his cock against the wood floor. “Hannibal, no, I want...please.”

Hannibal moved into position and licked a line down the middle of Will’s back to the top of his ass, licking there and making Will squirm. He moaned, whispering, “You taste heavenly, sweet Will,” licking lower to press his tongue against Will’s opening. 

Will arched up and cried out, “God, fuck,” and Hannibal pressed his tongue in deep, lapping at him hungrily. 

He felt himself hardening in participation of the act, “You sing so sweetly, mylimasis.”

“Please,” Will begged, pressng his ass up in the air and making Hannibal lean in again, beginning his assault as he gently pressed his tongue into Will again, growling in triumph when Will groaned and began non-stop moaning. 

He started to fuck into his ass in earnest, making Will cry and thrash beneath him until Will cried out, “Hannibal!” and Hannibal was amazed when he came untouched, lapping at his hole while Will came down from his orgasm, panting and pressing his face into the floor. 

Hannibal licked his lips and pressed a kiss to Will’s buttocks, whispering, “Heavenly,” he praised. 

Will turned his head, panting and flushed. “Fuck, just...c’mere.”

Hannibal laid down on his stomach and Will pulled, kissing him passionately and declaring, “You can do that again and I wanna do it to you, fuck, I just..” he touched Hannibal’s face. 

“I am overjoyed, sweet Will,” he kissed Will’s cheek, “I will not rush you.”

Will rolled onto his back, still breathless and Hannibal saw evidence of his enjoyment on the floor and Will’s chest. He leaned in and began to lick, making Will laugh. 

“Fuck, you don’t...”

Hannibal licked his lips and confessed, “I want to,” before finishing his cleanse of Will’s body. 

Will asked, “Where’d you learn to do that so well?”

Hannibal smiled as he finished and offered, “I have been to many places and seen an awful many things. There have been plenty of lovers before you, though I have never loved another as I do you, my beloved, nor will I touch another now that I have you in my arms.”

Will blushed, sighing. “I feel like I’m insane.”

Hannibal laid on his stomach and reached for Will who moved towards him, liftng his head for a kiss as Hannibal reassured him, “Insane people do not love like this.”

Will blushed. “You said that you would burn the world for me,” he confessed, “I would kill them all for you.”

Hannibal kissed him deep, growling into Will’s cheek, “I will help you.”

Will giggled, pulling him in and gasped calling out, “Cephy, stop!”

Encephalititis was licking his bare toes. 

“Enough,” Hannibal ordered and she did, walking to Hannibal’s other side laying down. 

Will rolled his eyes. “Am I going to have to fight for your attention against the dog soon? She seems only to have eyes for you.” 

Hannibal looked down and him, touching Will’s lips and whispering, “And I only have eyes for you, beloved. You reign supreme.”

Will licked out at his fingers and Hannibal put them into his mouth, his eyes growing dark. “You tempt me, sweet Will.” 

Will suckled at his fingers and Hannibal’s lip twitched and he exhaled, his cock aching against Will’s leg. “Would you indulge me, mylimasis?” 

Will licked over his fingers as Hannibal took them out, licking his lips when his mouth was free. “Indulge you?”

“I would have your mouth,” Hannibal proposed, his gaze never leaving Will’s lips as he spoke. 

Will grinned, sitting up as Hannibal stood. Will raised an eyebrow. “On my knees, Doctor Lecter?”

He watched Hannibal’s lip twitch at the moniker, making Will bite his lip to keep from laughing. “Erzintojas,” Hannibal hissed, undoing his belt and barely opening his pants before pulling out his cock. Will stared at him, eyes still dancing with amusement before he crawled closer, Hannibal’s breathing increasing as he moved on his knees, hands on Hannibal’s legs as he lifted himself up. 

Will took him in hand and slowly edged the tip of Hannibal’s cock past his lips, teasing the head and making the man above him groan. He lifted his eyes up to peek, taking him in deeper and making Hannibal shudder as he closed his mouth over him. 

“Mylimasis, oh Will,” Hannibal breathed, throwing his head back as Will scraped just enough teeth for him to growl, looking down with fire in his eyes. 

Hannibal was struggling not to come and Will had never felt more powerful or more wanted in his entire life. 

Hannibal put a hand in his hair and pulled, making Will moan as he took him deeper and choked, coughing but not pulling back in the slightest. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, making Hannibal curse as he used his tongue once more. 

“Your beauty astounds me, beloved, you look so lovely with me inside of you,” Will moaned, sucking fast suddenly and Hannibal growled, coming so quickly Will did choke, pulling back and licking as he took his mouth away. 

Hannibal sighed as Will took him in hand, still jerking even as he came. “Mylimasis, that is...”

Will jerked his hand hard and Hannibal moaned, “Oh Will,” breath coming out in gasps as he came down from his peak. 

Will took his hand away, leaning in to kiss his cock once before looking up again waiting for Hannibal to look down before licking his lips. He could feel come on his cheek but didn’t move to wipe it away. 

Hannibal wiped off his cheek, his hand caressing Will’s scar as he did, his lip twitching as he spoke, “I adore you.”

Will moved to stand and Hannibal held out a hand for him to take, helping Will up from his knees and holding Will up when he stumbled into him falling right into Hannibal’s arms. 

Will kissed him, hands on his cheeks and then threw his arms around Hannibal’s neck for a tight hug. He let out a breath and sighed, “Don’t ever let go.”

Hannibal’s arms came around his shoulders and held him just as tightly as they began to sway, Hannibal’s pants still around his ankles as they danced to music only they could hear. Will felt tears on his face and buried his face into Hannibal’s neck, smelling him. 

“Play track one,” Hannibal said so suddenly that it pulled Will out of his reverie, lifting his face up. 

“Wha...?” he began just as the sound of Etta James filled the room. 

Will laughed, kissing Hannibal’s cheek and declaring, “You’re hopeless,” swaying even more as Etta declared her lonely days were over. 

Hannibal pressed his face into Will’s neck and moved them around, a hand on Will’s back and dipping him suddenly, making Will laugh as he confessed, “Yes Mylimasis, I am quite hopeless for you,” before kissing Will softly. 

Will chuckled as he righted them, turning them around again as he asked, “So is this the ‘Will Loves Me Everything is Right in the World’ playlist?”

Hannibal hummed and murmured, “The Will Hates Me playlist is in the player downstairs.”

Will giggled, burying his face into Hannibal’s shoulder as they continued to turn. 

The song ended and Hannibal sighed, pulling back and kissing Will again as he declared, “I believe it is time to clean up and for me to begin preparing lunch.”

Will was reluctant to part but nodded calling out, “Cephie!” and delighting in the fact that she came eagerly up to him. 

He grinned at Hannibal. “We’re gonna go outside. Maybe play fetch,” he announced, petting her, “You wanna play, girl? Huh?”

Encephalitis barked and they went, leaving Hannibal to his cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lithuanian: Tease


	7. Chapter 7

Cephy loved fetching, running off and coming back instantly with the stick Will found and when he heard Hannibal call out, “Will?” he realized they must’ve been playing longer than he thought. 

“C’mon sweetie,” he told the dog, running up to the house. 

Once inside he saw the table had been set up and steaming piles of food were all around. He inhaled, sighing at the delightful smell. “You’re probably happy to show off, huh?”

Hannibal didn’t comment, just smiled and pulled out Will’s chair for him, waiting, “After you.”

Will sat, grabbing a fork and cutting into the meat on the table eagerly. Hannibal sat down at his side and watched avidly as he put the first piece into his mouth. Will moaned, closing his eyes. “God, that’s good.”

“You like it? I was able to procure pheasant, though it is out of season there was a small store that had a stock of frozen fare,” he explained, digging into his own. 

Will grinned. “Hannibal Lecter eats frozen food, the horror.”

Hannibal playfully kicked his foot and Will laughed. “The days of frozen food will be long, beloved. I do not want to tip our hat so soon.”  
Will nodded, pressing his foot against Hannibal’s leg and running it up and down. 

“Yeah, you’ll get used to it.”

“I hope not,” Hannibal shuddered, making Will shake his head and smile. 

They finished eating and threw his head back, sighing happily. “Perfect, as always dear.”

Hannibal smiled, looking at the plate as he answered, “Thank you. It pleases me to provide for you.”

Will bit his lip, smiling. 

Hannibal looked up after he didn’t speak. “What are your thoughts when your eyes are so mischievous?”

“You live to indulge me, please me, provide for me, it almost feels like we’re married.”

Hannibal swallowed, his eyes never leaving Will’s as he asked, “Would that please you?”

“What?” Will’s smile deepened as he guessed, “Marrying you?”

“Yes.”

Will took Hannibal’s hand and brought their fingers together, squeezing. “Yeah, I guess. Never thought about it. Would I be Mister Lecter or would you be Mister Graham?”

Hannibal looked quite pleased as he declared, “I would not be averse to a hyphenated moniker, or if you would prefer traditional I would not be....against becoming Hannibal Graham.”

Will couldn’t stop smiling, bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing Hannibal’s hand as he asked, “Would you?”

Hannibal looked lost in thought, answering after a moment. “Would I...?”

“Like to get married.”

Hannibal confessed, “Very much so, yes. I would strip her from you, bring us together completely.”

Will sighed, “If she declares me dead, I wouldn’t be married anymore right?”

Hannibal nodded. “I believe so. Though the legal ramifications...I would prefer knowing she is gone.”

Will pulled on their joined hands and brought Hannibal closer, mumbling, “I’m not going anywhere, Hannibal. I’ll tell you every hour if I must but try to remember it so I don’t have to ok?”

Hannibal blushed, looking down as he sighed, “I would have you be mine.”

“I am,” Will declared, sighing as he rubbed his face against Hannibal’s hand, “All of me.”

Hannibal stood and pulled Will to stand as well, “Let us sit. I would have you indulge me once more.”

Will smiled. “Should I be scared?”

Hannibal kissed his hand. “No. I would like to show you something.”

Will let himself be led back to the couch, smiling when Encephalitis got up from under the table to follow them, “The dog, Hannibal, you need to feed her.”

Hannibal sighed. “I apologize.”

Will let go of his hand. “I’ll do it. We need to bond anyway. Go get whatever it is ready.”

He began putting together the dog’s meal as he watched Hannibal out of the corner of his eye pull a book off a shelf and sit down. When Will had the dog’s food together he washed his hands and headed for the couch again. 

“What’s that?”

Hannibal turned a red, very worn book in his hands to show Will the cover.

“A very old journal. From when I was a young man.”

Will paused, surprised, but continued till he was sitting in front of him, curled up with his back against Hannibal’s front. 

“You’re reading me your diary?” he asked. 

Hannibal nodded once, wrapping an arm around Will’s shoulder. 

“Some, I...there is one particular passage I would like you to hear.”

“I’m ready when you are.”

Hannibal opened the book and began reading, “I believe there is no such thing as love. Mama today told me that is a falsehood but I do not believe that I will ever feel such strong emotion about another human being. It does not feel like I have it in me. Papa says I am just a boy but I know myself. There is no love in the world for me.”

Will felt tears in his eyes and turned in Hannibal’s arms, “Hannibal,” he sighed, leaning in to kiss their lips together softly. 

Hannibal put the book down behind him and kissed Will back even more tenderly whispering, “Mylimasis, you have changed my heart.”

Will pulled back and said hoarsely, “I love you.”

Hannibal nodded once, “Believe when I say you are my life, beloved. There is no me without you.”

Will buried himself against Hannibal’s front again, arms tight around him. 

Hannibal petted his head and Will tried not to close his eyes but failed. 

“The sun is going to set soon. We can watch it together on the veranda, Encephalitis would enjoy it.”

Will didn’t move or speak. 

“Or we can continue to sit here. I will not part from you if that is your wish.”

Will held onto him tighter, grunting when Hannibal petted his head again. 

“You have given that loveless little boy a home for his heart, mylimasis and I thank you.”

Will made a noise not unlike a whine and Hannibal sighed. 

“I did not mean to upset you, sweet Will. Just to show you...”

Will lifted his head, “I just....” there were tears on his face as he finished, “...I’ve never felt so deeply either. It’s overwhelming.”

Hannibal touched his scar and declared, “Let us both help the other navigate our way through this, Will. I do not plan on letting you drown in your feeling for me.”

Will nodded once and crawled higher up, laying his head on Hannibal’s chest once more, closing his eyes. “Wake me for sunset.”

Hannibal petted his head and the last words he heard were, “As you wish.”

Will was woken by the sound of Hannibal’s lips on his ear and his whispered, “Wake up, mylimasis, the sun is soon setting.” 

Will blinked, making a tired growl and sitting up. “I slept that long?”

“Several hours.”

“I thought my stitches would fix the narcolepsy?” Will joked, smirking as he stood up and stretched. 

Hannibal held out his hand and Will took it, walking without thought out the door and laughing when he saw the elaborate dinner for two Hannibal had cooked for them on the porch. 

“I am happy you’re so comfortable here, sweet Will. I still believe that is a catalyst for your continued sleep habits,” Hannibal offered, directing Will towards the table for two he’d set up outside. 

Encephalitis was barking like mad around them both and Will laughed, sitting down beside Hannibal and sighing, “You’re spoiling me too much, that’s probably it. I’m getting lazy.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand in his and brought it to his mouth, smiling sweetly as he murmured, “This will not stop me from spoiling you, mylimasis, only make me eager to spoil you more I’m afraid. I do not believe you’ve ever allowed your body to remain at rest this way, it is catching up with you. I am happy to be a part of this.” 

Will took his hand away, shaking his head and eating his food. He looked to the side of them, the small table Hannibal had prepared was at perfect angle to view the sun as it set against the waves. “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful, mylimasis, nothing in nature can compare.”

Will blushed, looking at him again. “All this talk of how beautiful I am, you know I feel that way too right?”

Hannibal looked down at his food, a small smile on his face as he answered, “You have come to appreciate me and I am gratified by it, Will. I do not need...”

Will stood up and stepped closer to Hannibal’s chair before kneeling down. He put his hands on Hannibal’s knee and said, “You’re ethereal, I’ve never,” Will swallowed, taking one of Hannibal’s hands and continuing hoarsely, “Never have I fallen in love with a person’s mind before their body, Hannibal, and the more we come to together and more I find you exquisite, your hard lines and soft angles, your...I can touch you everyday, in every way, and never get enough of you. I...”

Hannibal brought Will’s hand to his mouth and spoke, “As skausmas uz jus,” tears in his eyes. 

“Do not ever think I’ve settled for this, we’ve fought to be here. I know I shouldn’t want this, shouldn’t need this, but I do and I...”

Hannibal groans and pulls Will up by his hands in to his lap, frantically bringing their mouths together. He took Will’s tongue into his mouth, the taste of them together something he could never get enough of. He yanked open Will’s shirt, buttons flying as he ran his hands over Will’s chest. 

Will whimpered into him, crawling closer and clawing at Hannibal’s chest. When he pulled himself away he went at Hannibal’s neck, licking and sucking, nibbling at Hannibal as they rutted against each other. When they both came in their pants Will moaned and Hannibal growled, licking at Will’s ear as he whispered, “Never ever stop needing me, mylimasis, and I will never let you go.” 

Will wrapped his hands around Hannibal’s neck and whispered, “I forgive you. For all of it. You know that.”

Hannibal ran his hand through Will’s curls, nodding as he spoke, “Yes, darling, I know that.” 

Will lifted his head, wiping his eyes as he smiled. “Darling?”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, lingering over Will’s scar with his lips, “You do not favor it?”

Will shook his head. “I think I like...Mylimasis, best. It seems the most genuine, like you can’t help yourself from saying it.”

Hannibal pressed his lips to the corner of Will’s mouth, running his tongue over his bottom lip before bringing their mouths together again. “I can never stop myself from loving you, sweet Will. I will attempt to stop needing reassurances that you feel that same feeling for me.” 

Will touched his face, sighing. “I think it will never be easy for either of us to believe, so I’ll just be content with letting you be you, if you keep trying to help me be me.” 

Hannibal nodded once, kissing his fingers as he declared, “I believe we have let dinner run cold and missed the sunset.”

Will realized it was already dark around them and laughed, throwing back his head as he did. Hannibal stared, lost in watching Will radiate happiness. “Oops, “ Will joked. 

Hannibal looked at their dinner over Will’s shoulder and his attention turned to the waves. 

“At least the dog is enjoying herself.” 

Will looked and saw Encephalitis was running near the waves, barking and getting all wet in the process. He groaned, leaning forward to Hannibal’s shoulder and sighing. 

“Maybe not the perfect dog after all.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek and whispered, “Then she is perfect for us then, is she not?”

Will relaxed, nodding against his shoulder. “Yeah, she is.”

The weeks that followed were more of the same, waking up in each other’s arms and unable to keep more than a few feet from each other at a given minute. Hannibal cooked Will elaborate meals morning, noon, and night as they kept to themselves under the radar. They continued to catch up on the news but that continued to be more of the same as well, Will was still considered Hannibal’s accomplice and whenever Molly was featured she continued to be the most ardent supporter of Will’s innocence much to Hannibal’s ire. 

It was exactly one month into their stay when finally something different happened. 

Will woke to the sound of someone singing. 

He opened his eyes slowly, wary of the noise and saw Hannibal was sitting on the edge of the bed singing softly under his breath. He was drawing, Will could see that quite clearly, and smiling so widely Will could not help but smile in return. 

“Good morning.” 

Hannibal looked up, smiling. “Good morning, mylimasis, I was...indulging in another drawing of you as you sleep.”

Will stretched, sitting up as he yawned, “I see that.” Hannibal was still smiling, if anything his smile had widened considerably. Will tilted his head and asked, “Why are you smiling like that? Did I miss something?” 

Hannibal leaned down and picked something up off the floor, handing it to Will as he went back to his drawing. 

The article was not the headline, but it was still on the first page. 

WOMAN SCORNED   
Wife of Notorious Runway Lover of Hannibal Lecter Files for Divorce 

Will looked up, surprised. “Oh.” 

Hannibal’s smile faded slightly, then suddenly disappeared from his lips all together. 

“You are unhappy.” 

Will shook his head, “No I just...it caught me by surprise is all, I...no, it’s just...”

Hannibal put down his sketch pad, his entire being suddenly darker than it had been moments before and he quickly announced, “I will leave you to your grief then,” before almost running from the room. 

Will sighed, staring at the article again and reading it. 

Molly Brown Graham, wife of William Graham who most believe is the lover and accomplice of serial killer Hannibal Lecter, has filed for divorce according to sources. Graham, who had up until now been a starch supporter of her husband now seems to be changing her mind on his innocence and only wants to move on with her life. 

Will put the paper down, sighing loudly and getting out of bed. He walked out into the kitchen to see Hannibal nowhere, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath inhaling the familiar scent he’d come to know just as well as his own. 

“You mourn the death of your marriage,” Hannibal accused, making Will turn and see him standing in the bathroom doorway. 

Will swallowed. “I loved her, once. I remember loving her, it’s...god Hannibal it’s complicated.”

Hannibal didn’t move. “You once told me your entire relationship with...her was to keep yourself from wanting me.”

Will let out a long sigh. “I miss the simple parts of life as her husband, but I wouldn’t give up anything I have now. Not for that. Not...it’s so hard when you’re looking at me like I’ve done the worst thing I ever could do.”

Hannibal walked from the bathroom into the kitchen, saying nothing but Will could read the anger in his movement. He began making breakfast and all the while Will knew he wanted to lash out. 

“I love you.” 

Hannibal didn’t move to acknowledge him, not even a little. 

Will went to let the dog out, watching her as she played and did her business, picking it up and disposing of it just as he heard a sound that brought chills to his spine. 

There was a car coming. 

He started walking faster, nearly running by the time he got through the door. 

“There’s a car.”

Hannibal’s head shot up. “Where?”

“It’s coming this way, it...Hannibal we haven’t seen anything but delivery cars since we got here. No one...why would there be one coming here?”

Hannibal shook his head, turning off the stove as he spoke, “I have no idea. Stay in the house,” he ordered, walking by Will who grabbed his arm. 

“No.”

“Will.”

“You’re not going out there. It’s...”

There was a knock at their door and both men turned to look at the intruder. 

He was a young man, possibly early twenties, and he looked distraught. 

Will looked at Hannibal, who nodded once and they both went towards the door. 

“Can we help you?”

“I...you may not be overly familiar with your neighbors, but my father lives just up the road, he...I hadn’t spoken to him in several months and I had been trying to call just this past week but no answer so I came up here and his house is empty, I was just...”

“We don’t know our neighbors, sorry,” Will said kindly, “We only just moved in ourselves.”

The young man sighed, disappointed, “Thank you, I...if you hear anything or...”

“Your name or business card?” Hannibal suddenly asked, surprising Will, “In case we need to contact you?”

“I’m going to be staying in my father’s house, my name is Harry Stenley,” he pulled out a card and Hannibal opened the screen door, taking it. 

”Thank you. My name is Lucius and this is my partner, Max.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Harry said, nodding once and heading for his car. 

Will grabbed onto Hannibal’s arm and squeezed, his eyes wide as he watched the stranger leave.   
“The cow.”

Hannibal nodded, “So it would seem.”

“You said he had no relatives.”

“That he spoke of, we spoke very little and he never once mentioned...”

Will groaned, pushing his arm away roughly, “You’re never reckless like this! You...what the hell are we gonna do? We can’t just let him go around town asking people about this! We...”

“Mister Stenton knew no one in town, had all of his groceries delivered and was a recluse. No others will know of him, mylimasis, they...”

Will put his hands over his face, tightly pushing at his eyes. Hannibal took them off and brought Will’s hands to his mouth as he reassured, “If need be, we will put Harry on the menu.”

Will’s eyes darkened even as they widened. “You said...”

“If it would be in our best interests, I do not see a reason to hold back.”

Will threw himself at Hannibal, practically devouring his mouth as he moaned and pushed against him. He pulled back breathless and asked, “Are we...are we ok?”

Hannibal touched his face and nodded once, “I can never stay angry at you, beloved, only disappointed in myself.”

Will took the hand on his cheek and kissed it, “Never be. This...Molly giving up could mean the FBI really believes we ran off to some other country.” 

Hannibal nodded, “Let us hope that is the case.” 

Hannibal reached out again and touched Will’s chin, bringing his eyes up to meet Hannibal’s directly. “Mylimasis, if we do this it will only be if Mr. Stenton proves to be a hindrance,” he began, “And after, we must leave this place.”

Will frowned, “But...”

“He will have friends, there is too much at risk Will we cannot stay here if we go after Harry Stenton.”

Will looked around the room, feeling himself growing desperate just thinking about leaving. He took a breath, saw the dog was waiting patiently for their attention and called out, “Cephie, here.”  
Encephalitis ran to them, wagging her tail and licking Will’s hand as he touched her. 

“This feels like home,” Will admitted. 

Hannibal put his hand over Will’s on the dog’s head, spreading their fingers through each other’s. “Home is where you are for me, Will. We can make home anywhere.”

Will turned his head to the side to smile at him, “I can’t believe I even caught your attention sometimes. You know?” 

Hannibal frowned, interlocking their fingers together as the dog left them. 

“Why?”

Will looked down, eyeing the room again, “I’m nothing special, Hannibal. Despite what you think. Most people stayed away from me before you came along. The weird guy who couldn’t concentrate and hated social situations.” 

Hannibal squeezed their hands and whispered, “Their loss was my gain, beloved, I looked at you and saw a predator amongst sheep, begging to be freed from a self imposed cage.” 

Will kissed him, taking Hannibal’s bottom lip in between his teeth and teasing as Hannibal growled, his arms coming around Will’s back as he pulled them closer together. They pulled apart breathlessly, Will grinning with a smile Hannibal had come to believe belonged to him and him alone. 

“Unless he’s a problem, Harry is off the table,” Will decided, his smile fading, “I wouldn’t want to lose this place unless we had to.” 

Hannibal nodded, looking back at the door. “I believe he will be.”

“Let’s hope not.”

Hannibal smiled at him. “Are you entirely being truthful that you do not want to add Mr. Stenton to the menu?”

Will nodded, “I love it here, Hannibal, and...”

“If Mr. Stenton is disposed of, we must leave the country so the plan for your other dinner guest would have to be before we leave.”

Will’s eyes widened and he swallowed, licking his lips and glaring at him. “You’re teasing me now, you want this more than I do.”

Hannibal brought Will’s hand to his lips, “I would love to see you covered in death again, mylimasis, our night haunts my dreams.”

Will blushed, nodding as he admitted, “I’ve had dreams about it too, I...” he opened his mouth and then closed it again, blushing somewhat redder, “Nevermind.”

“I would do anything you asked, beloved. After nearly a month together completely you should know that now.”

Will confessed, “We’ve done...a lot, together. Sexually I mean.” 

Hannibal took his hand and brought them towards the dining room table, letting Will sit before he sat beside him. “This conversation is not taking the direction I assumed it would.”

Will chewed on his toast and Hannibal sighed, “Yes, Will. We have touched each other in many different ways. I have tasted you, you have tasted me...”

“Not...completely,” Will said softly. 

Hannibal stared for a moment before it seemed to dawn on him. “You wish to...”

“You’ve done it to me plenty of times,” Will argued, turning redder as they continued to discuss it, “It’s not like you don’t...”

Hannibal took his hands and kissed Will’s fingers, his eyes darkening, “I have longed for you to be inside of me, my sweet Will, in any way I can experience you.”

Will licked his lips and asked, “Now?”

Hannibal let go one of his hands, bringing the other fingers into his mouth and past his lips, sucking on Will’s fingers. Will inhaled sharply, cursing, “Fuck, you’re...”

Hannibal inhaled, closing his eyes and Will pulled his fingers out, grabbing the hair on the back of his head, bringing their mouths together in a rush. He pulled back and declared, “Now,” still holding onto Hannibal’s hair which he pulled again. 

Hannibal let himself be led by his neck, practically purring at Will’s attention as they towards the bedroom. Will pulled Hannibal's shirt over his head, throwing it behind them as they moved but before they got to the door there was a knock, making Will curse. 

“He’s back. Already.”

“I could be a delivery,” Hannibal offered, not looking at all convinced. 

Will growled, stomping over to the door and throwing it open. Harry Stenton stood on the other side. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I just...oh,” he took in the sight of Hannibal sans shirt and Will who looked ready to kill unprovoked, “I’ve interrupted your...I’m truly...”

“What do you want?” Hannibal asked sharply, his eyes narrowed. 

Harry swallowed nervously looking between the two of them. “My phone charger crapped out on me, I was going to use information to call...you know what, never mind I can go drive to a payphone.”

“Good luck finding one,” Will joked. 

Harry smiled. “I’m real sorry, it’ll be just a few minutes.”

Will nodded once and Harry went to their phone, making his call. 

A silent conversation passed between Will and Hannibal the entire time Harry talked on their landline, eyebrow raises and pursed lips being their wordless language. By the time Harry was done Will knew what Hannibal wanted him to do. 

Harry finished his phone call and said, “Thank you so much for letting me use your phone, I’m going to go pick up a new cord in town, I’m so sorry for interrupting your...I just wasn’t expecting someone to be...in the middle of the day, I...” he blushed.

Will shared a look with Hannibal, smirking. “It’s all right, we’d love to have you for dinner tonight if you’re still in town.”

Harry smiled. “That’s okay, I just...”

Hannibal said firmly, “We insist.”

“Thank you, do you need me to bring anything? What time?”

“Bring nothing, and seven o’clock is perfect. See you tonight!” Will said cheerfully as they watched him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lithuanian: I ache for you


	8. Chapter 8

Hannibal came up behind him, his arms around Will’s waist and his face pressed up against his neck when he whispered, “I would have you take me after you gut him.” 

Will turned, looking back at him his eyes eager. “I think I’m ready for that.” 

“You could tie me to the bed or just hold me down, mylimasis, whatever you would prefer,” Hannibal described, pressing in close to Will’s ear, “Whatever you want, beloved.”

“Yes,” Will breathed, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s cheek, “I want to fuck you.”

Hannibal groaned, pressing himself against Will as he purred, “You promised to taste inside of me, Will, before that rude man interrupted our coupling.”

Will grinned, taking one step back before declaring, “I think we should wait till tonight,” he began, “To keep the anticipation...”

Hannibal grabbed his arm and pulled, mumbling random words in other languages under his breath as he rid himself of the rest of his clothes. Will did the same, standing there watching Hannibal throw himself onto the bed, lying on his stomach before watching Will over his shoulder. “I’m ready.” 

Will crawled onto the bed, hovering above Hannibal and breathing on the back of his neck. “You’re beautiful,” he sighed, leaning in close and licking the back of Hannibal’s neck making him arch up at the touch. 

“Will, please,” he begged, pushing his ass up into Will’s cock. 

Will chuckled, pressing him back down. “Impatient, Dr. Lecter?”

Hannibal growled, “The next time I have you at my mercy, I will not allow you release for hours if I must for this torture.”

Will took both of his hands and ran his nails down his back, making Hannibal groan. He scooted down to where he was hovering over Hannibal’s ass. Just waiting before he leaned in, pressing his tongue in slow. 

Hannibal hissed, trying to stay still and groaned when Will gave a tentative lick instead. Will did it again, pressing deeper this time and continuing the assault, making Hannibal wriggle around the bed, moaning as Will moved his tongue in hard, suddenly making the man beneath him cry out, “Mylimasis, please, faster, please, I need you.”

Will did not go faster, he went in as far and hard as he possibly could, making Hannibal convulse, whimper and let out a breath before pressing his ass up to meet Will’s tongue again. “Will, Will, Will,” he chanted, pressing his face against the pillow. 

Will decided to speed up and Hannibal grunted, humping the bed and whimpering as Will continued his assault and cursing when Will suddenly added a finger, pressing in with his tongue and when Hannibal groaned, that didn’t stop Will from continuing. 

“Will, please, I need to,” Hannibal begged, and Will lifted his head, licking his lips. 

“I don’t wanna stop,” Will confessed, staring down where his mouth has been and leaning in close, licking slightly, “The noises you make.” 

“Mylimasis, prasom, Will, I need to...” Hannibal reached out a hand for Will to take. 

Will took it and turned him over, staring at come on Hannibal’s stomach and chest. 

“You liked it?” 

“Liked, mylimasis, I cannot form words to describe,” Hannibal sighed as Will climbed up on body, leaning in to lick the come off his body. 

He watched, licking his mouth as Will cleaned him eagerly never taking his eyes away. 

“You are a sight, sweet Will, I adore you,” Hannibal said softly as Will lifted his head, bringing his lips to Hannibal’s for a tender kiss. 

Will kissed his cheek and whispered back, “The feeling is mutual, dear, and I’m glad I’ve tasted all of you finally.” 

Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will’s neck and mumbled, “I would pleasure you.” 

Will shook his head, licking his lips again and sighing in Hannibal’s arms. 

“No, I’m good. I just wanna lie here.”

Hannibal spread his fingers through Will’s curls, humming softly for a moment before asking, “Will?”

“Hmm?”

He thought for a moment of romantic impulse, though the risk was too great again for rejection. Hannibal ran a finger across Will’s scarred cheek as he continued his petting. 

“Nothing, beloved, you may sleep if you wish.” 

“No, it’s still morning. We shouldn’t...”

Hannibal smiled, feeling Will grow heavier on stop of him as his ardor also began to wane where Hannibal no longer felt it against his leg. “You need to sleep for tonight, Will, we can plan when you awaken.”

Will closed his eyes completely and drifted, leaving Hannibal to his own thoughts. 

He knew Will was eager to kill and Harry Stenton was proving to be the perfect first victim for Will’s becoming, though he was sure Will would have preferred Bedelia. Their home away from the world would be ruined, exposed, but Hannibal preferred the risk now that seeing Will tearing into another person was on the horizon. He felt himself harden at the possibility and closed his eyes, drifting off warmed by the idea. 

“Hannibal?”

Hannibal stirred slightly, “I thought you asleep.”

Will took one of his hands in his and squeezed it. 

“Not yet. I just...I’m sorry. About this morning.” 

Hannibal said nothing. 

“I know it wasn’t what you expected of me, and I...I’m sorry.”

He squeezed Will to him and whispered, “All I want is to make you happy, mylimasis, that is all that fuels me now.” 

Will kissed his hand and sighed, “I know.”

Hannibal waited until he thought Will was asleep before rolling him off, staring down at Will once before beginning preparations. There needed to be a feast for tonight. 

When Will woke it was nightfall and he had no idea how long he slept. There was a wall clock somewhere in Hannibal’s room he could hear it, but he was in no mood to look for it now. He sat up, stretching and yawning as he moved. 

The clock struck five times and he realized he’d slept way too long. Dinner would be soon he was sure, he could smell something cooking in the kitchen. He slipped off the bed and walked with bare feet across the floor to the door, peeking out at Hannibal who’s back was to him. 

“Dinner already?”

Hannibal smiled over his shoulder. “Preparations before dinner. Our guest is coming in two hours, beloved, we must make this a very special dinner.”

Will walked across the room to him, looking over Hannibal’s shoulder and laughing. 

“Steak and potatoes? This really is a last supper. I thought you’d go and cook something pretensious and elaborate to show off.” 

Hannibal smiled at him. “I do not think our Mr. Stenton worthy of the effort. This is a rehearsal before the real thing.” 

Will felt his blood boil at the prospect of Bedelia, tearing into her piece by piece at Hannibal’s side. “Yes, I suppose it is,” he agreed, kissing Hannibal on the cheek. 

He watched Hannibal marinating the steaks and spicing up the potatoes, his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. He felt Hannibal’s head touch his and sighed, comfortable in his skin that moment so completely. 

“We have several hours before his arrival, I will be done shortly,” Hannibal explained as he turned the meat in his gloved hands. 

Will didn’t move, just watching. “I’ll stay here and watch.”

Hannibal turned his head and nuzzled Will’s hair. “You distract me.”

Will turned his head and kissed him quick, smiling. “I know.” 

Hannibal didn’t say anything more, finishing up his marinade and taking off his gloves, turning and taking Will in his arms. He kissed him deeply, tongue tasting every inch of Will’s own and when he pulled back breathless he asked, “Marry me?”

Will’s eyes widened and he didn’t speak. 

Hannibal stared at him for a full minute not speaking, his face falling as he let Will go. 

He took the food and put it away, not saying more and trying to ignore the hard feeling in his gut at the rejection. He had known the romantic gesture should’ve been thought over, prepared and set as he knew Will deserved. Though now he was not entirely confident that he would not have been rejected anyway. 

“Hannibal.” 

He turned, trying not to look as upset as he was over Will’s silence at his question. 

“Yes?”

“Why did you ask me that?” 

Hannibal curbed the anger he felt at the inquiry, Will was only asking a question and Hannibal had it in him to answer though a part of him thought Will didn’t need to ask such things. “I said to you before, Will. It would please me to marry you.”

Will didn’t speak and Hannibal sighed, “I will shower now, excuse me,” nearly running from the room. 

He climbed in the shower and turned on the spray, pressing his forehead against the tiles and letting out a sigh again. Will would be with him regardless he knew, but the thought of them joining in that way was intoxicating, he mourned the loss of the idea of marriage. 

Will wearing his ring, sharing his name, or him sharing Will’s own. 

“The romantic murderer,” he whispered quietly to himself as he moved to lather up himself. 

The shower ended and he stepped out, hopeful that Will would not bring up his foolishness. He moved to walk towards his bedroom and saw Will was sitting on the couch reading. Hannibal sighed, going to dress.

Will’s hands were shaking so hard he could barely hold the book in his hands. Hannibal’s diary when he was a boy. Talking of never loving anyone, never needing anyone, and now here he was asking Will to marry him. 

The prospect of being Hannibal’s in all ways was almost causing a physical ache in him that he didn’t know how to voice. He wanted it, he did, but a part of him was still in bed with Molly, still Molly’s husband, despite her no longer wanting to be his anything. 

Hannibal was undoubtedly devastated, though the man would barely show it he knew. Hannibal would possibly apologize and Will would nod, but it would hang betwen them. 

Will heard Hannibal’s words in his head again, ‘You changed my heart,’ and felt the same way about Hannibal. 

Was he ready for marriage to a monster? 

The door opened and Hannibal came out, freshly dressed and looking immaculate in his checkered suit. Will eyed him up and down, putting the book down on the couch beside him. “You look amazing.”

Hannibal smiled. “Thank you, Will, I believe it is past five thirty, you yourself should consider your dinner wear. I will now start on dessert preparations,” he explained, walking towards the kitchen.

They weren’t going to say anything apparently. 

Will walked into the bedroom and found a pair of black slacks and a gray sweater waiting. They were sticking to the no suit policy still then. He eyed Hannibal’s suits behind him, almost eager to surprise him and wear one. 

No, he’d wear what Hannibal suggested. It was the least he could do. 

He dressed and found himself staring in the mirror at the visage of someone who was no longer Will Graham. 

He was Will Graham Lecter. 

Will smiled in the mirror and felt the knot unforming in his belly. 

He walked out the door and potatoes cooking, and checked the time. Six o’clock, their guest would be here very soon. “Smells good.”

Hannibal had his jacket off, sleeves rolled up, his apron on, and when he smiled at Will he wanted so badly to say something about earlier but didn’t know what would happen if he did. 

“I hope so,” Hannibal said, “It is a special occasion after all.” 

Will blushed, “My killing someone is a special occasion?”

Hannibal’s eyes were dark as they watched him. “Yes, mylimasis, the mere thought excites me to no end.” 

Will licked his lips and asked, “I can help you with that.” 

Hannibal smirked. “I am looking forward to you taking me after.” 

Will felt himself growing excited at the prospect. “We could...”

Hannibal shook his head, going back to cooking, the subject closed. Will watched his back as he moved, wanting to lift the back of his shirt and lick the muscles he could see moving. 

When Hannibal put the steaks on and Will smelled the meat cooking he joked, “I’m sure you’re happy to not have to deal with frozen food.”

Hannibal laughed and added, “I will be much happier when the meat is fresher and leaner than this one.”

Will bit his lip as he grinned, wanting so badly to say something again. Bring it up. Just say one word, Hannibal would ask again. 

“Hannibal I...”

There was a knock at the door and both men turned to look towards it. Encephalitis barked and Will sighed. “He’s early, of course he’s early.”

Will ached to just pick up a knife and ram it into the idiot’s forehead, but calmed himself with taking a deep breath before walking to the door. He opened the door with a faked smile at Harry, who was holding a bottle of probably hideous wine not at all suitable to Hannibal’s taste but Will wouldn’t know the difference. 

“Am I early?” he asked, his blonde hair looking wet and way too stylized for visiting neighbors. 

Did he think they were swingers? 

Will smirked, holding back a laugh at the thought. “A little, but it’s okay. Lucius is still cooking though,” Will opened the screen and took the offered wine, “Wow, that’s thoughtful of you.”

He could see Harry blush in response and almost groaned. 

He was attracted to Will at least, that much wasn’t hard to figure out. 

Will gestured for him to sit on the couch and said, “Relax, I’m just going to go put this somewhere cold,” and went to check on Hannibal. 

He put the wine in the fridge and walked over to Hannibal who was putting the potatoes on the plates, and the steak was still sizzling in the pan as Will leaned over to whisper in his ear, “He likes me,” making Hannibal turn and his eyes go dark. 

“Oh?”

Will nodded once, looking over his shoulder. 

Hannibal pulled on Will’s arm and brought their mouths together, biting at Will’s bottom lip when they kissed and nearly growling to get Will closer. Will was breathless when they parted and hard as a rock. Hannibal smiled, touching his cheek. 

“Beautiful.”

“Tease.”

“I am in like company,” Hannibal teased. 

Will stuck out his tongue. 

“Go entertain your admirer, mylimasis,” Hannibal purred, taking Will’s hand and bringing it to his lips, “But remember who you belong to.”

Will licked his lips and reassured, “He doesn’t even exist to me.”

Hannibal squeezed their fingers together and declared, “Soon he will not to anyone.”

Will practically floated back to Harry, who had been watching them he saw though too far from the kitchen area to hear their conversation. “Sorry about that, Lucius can get a little handsy when he’s creating.”

“I see that,” Harry said, smiling, “You been together long?”

Will sat down beside him far enough away to make a point. “We’ve known each other for a few years, just recently got together.”

“I can tell, it’s like you’re on your honeymoon,” Harry said, blushing as he continued, “I recently came out myself, that’s why my father and I were estranged. This was about a year ago. My boyfriend and I broke up a few weeks ago.”

Will wasn’t sure why he needed to be told this story but feigned sympathy. “I’m sorry.”

Harry smiled. “It’s okay. There’s plenty of fish in the sea.”

Will coughed to hide a laugh at the image that evoked in him. “Very true. Luckily I caught the one I wanted.”

“Lucky you,” Harry said, almost sounding bitter. 

“Dinner is served,” Hannibal said, surprising them both. 

Will shared a look with Hannibal who was angrier than he let on. Will could see it in the way he held himself, how close he got to Will when Harry passed them by to sit and how his fingers twitched when their guest sat down. 

“This tastes amazing,” Harry said as Will sat beside Hannibal but between the two of them. 

“Thank you,” Hannibal said, taking up his fork and eating. 

They ate in relative silence for a few moments when Hannibal asked, “How has your search gone?”

Harry shook his head, mouth full of food as he mumbled, “Not good.”

“I’m sorry,” Will said, his hand tight on his fork as he imagined jamming it down their guest’s throat. 

Harry swallowed and explained, “Dad wasn’t very friendly, I guess. No one knew him, and the grocer that delivered his food never even spoke to him.” 

“You mentioned you were an only child? Any aunts and uncles that my have heard from him?” Will asked. 

Harry shook his head. “Dead. It’s just my dad and me, Mom divorce him a long time ago and hasn’t spoken to him in years.”

“Did she handle your coming out as a homosexual as your father did?” Hannibal asked rudely, and Will saw the reaction it got out of their guest whose eyes narrowed. 

“No. My mother still spoke to me after.” 

“I see,” Hannibal said, eating again. 

Will started rubbing his foot along Hannibal’s leg, and saw the other man’s eyes darken in arousal. He licked his lips and Hannibal smiled before turning to their guest, “Are you staying in town long?”

“I was considering it. I’m going to file a police report in the morning, though who knows how long he’s been gone?”

“Good idea,” Will said, moving to stand but Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“I will clear the plates,” he declared, standing and taking their finished empty plates. 

When they were alone Harry asked, “Is it hard being with someone so much older than you?”

Will frowned, biting his tongue before answering, “He isn’t that much older than I am.”

Harry smirked. “He’s got to be at least ten years older than you. I know my lover was younger than I was and one of his biggest complaints was being with an older man we had little to talk about. I can’t imagine how the two of you got together. I mean, look at him and look at you. You’re lovely, I mean, save for the scar but it’s really not at all that jarring once you get used to it,” Will gritted his teeth at the insult, “And I really don’t see how that two of you even compare.”

Will could feel his anger rising as they spoke. “Thank you for the insult,” he ignored Harry’s protests, “ But you know nothing at all about us.” 

“I know that you’ve been flirting with me since we met,” Harry purred, moving to run his foot along Will’s own and leaning in to grab Will’s thigh under the table, “And I can’t imagine that you’re getting what you need, really.”

“Take your hand off of me and move your foot.”

Harry smiled, “You don’t really want that.”

“Please remove your hand, Mr. Stenton, before I do it for you,” Will said through gritted teeth, looking around to see if Hannibal was watching but seeing the other man nowhere to be found. 

Harry leaned in closer and Will grabbed for his steak knife, instantly stabbing into Harry’s hand with it. 

Harry screamed, pulling his hand back and Will grabbed it again, putting it down on the table and chopping off three fingers growling, “I told you to move your hand.”

“Fuck, fuck, what the hell? What the fuck?!?” Harry screamed, clutching his hand and jumping up from the chair and running towards the door. 

Will grabbed a fork and ran at him, pushing the blonde onto his back and ramming the fork into his neck, delighting in the gurgle he made. “You have no idea how well he satisfies me, Harry, you have no idea,” he purred, turning him over and smiling at the wide eyed frightened look in his eyes, “He told me I could kill you early.” 

“P,p...lee...”

“Hannibal, you can come out now,” Will said, “I need a sharper knife.” 

Hannibal appeared at his left and handed him a butcher knife, his pupils black as he stared at Will, running his hand across Will’s bloody cheek as he purred, “You look beautiful, beloved.”

Will smiled and jammed the knife into Harry’s belly, “Meet Hannibal Lecter, Harry. He killed your father and we were gonna eat him but he spoiled. Sorry?”

The tears on Harry’s face and the blood coming from his mouth made Will smile as he looked over his shoulder at Hannibal who was practically vibrating. 

“Jūs laukinis grožis , tai yra garbė liudytojas jums,” Hannibal purred, taking Will’s hand and bringing the fingers to his mouth to suck them. 

Will smiled, standing and turning to him. 

“You planned that.”

Hannibal nodded, looking up through his lashes. 

Will reached out and ran a bloody finger across Hannibal’s cheek. 

“I could’ve done better,” he confessed. 

Hannibal took the fingers away and whispered, “You defended yourself and me, beloved, I would not have wanted to witness less.”

When they kissed Will turned them, putting Hannibal against the table as he breathed, “Fuck, we need lube.”

“I need you, beloved, please,” Hannibal moaned, “The kitchen.” 

Will pulled them apart long enough to help Hannibal out of his clothes, leading him backward into the kitchen, letting Hannibal rummage around in a drawer to hand Will a surprise bottle of lube and a condom. 

Will laughed, biting at Hannibal’s cheek as he moaned, “You needy slut.”

“Yes, Will, yes,” Hannibal agreed, jumping up onto the counter and letting Will divest him of his pants, pulling them down to hang at his ankles as Will ordered, “Jump down and turn around.”

Hannibal did without question, leaning back against the counter and groaning, “Please, Will, prasom, beloved, please.”

Will wanted nothing more than to lean in and taste, so he did, getting on his knees and licking at him, making Hannibal curse as he moved. 

“No, Will, I need you, beloved, please,” he begged again even as Will’s tongue moved inside of him. 

Will pulled back, licking his lips and taking out the lube to put some on his finger and pressing in. Hannibal hissed. 

“So tight, but so eager to be fucked,” Will growled, fingering into him as Hannibal moved against the counter trying to get release. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he agreed, pressing against Will instead. 

Then he added two, making Hannibal moan, “I am ready, Will, please take me, please.”

Will cursed, “Fuck, you’re not ready, I know you’re not ready.”

Hannibal turned and pulled their mouths together, moaning when they pulled apart, “I would have you tear me in two, Will, over and over again.”

“Hannibal,” Will sighed, touching his cheek, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me as I have hurt you,” Hannibal asked, “Please.”

Will kissed his cheek and whispered, “No,” running his hand down Hannibal’s ass again and pressing in three fingers. 

Hannibal cried out, pressing his hard cock against Will’s clothed one, leaning in to Will’s fingers as Will licked his throat, biting. 

“Will, please,” he begged again, nearly sobbing out, “Please.”

Will turned them, undoing his belt and taking out his cock, ripping open the condom and preparing himself as he whispered, “Damn you,” and entered him in one hard thrust. 

Hannibal cried out, meeting his thrust and mumbling incoherent Lithuanian as well started to move, groaning, “Fuck, fuck you feel so good.”

He bit into Hannibal’s neck hard and Hannibal cried out, “Yes, Will! Harder,” and Will began to move harder and faster, drilling into him against the counter and when he felt Hannibal shudder he kissed him as he came untouched, whispering, “So good for me, so good, dear, look at you, so perfect.”

Hannibal moaned, “Will,” and Will lifted him higher, thrusting in once more and coming so hard he nearly blacked out, falling back onto Hannibal who held him so he wouldn’t. 

“My bloodthirsty beloved,” he whispered, kissing Will’s cheek. 

Will hugged him tightly, “Hannibal.”

They laid against the counter for a few minutes and Will whispered, “We should get cleaned up.”

“I am quite content to remain here,” Hannibal confessed, kissing Will’s fingers.

“We’re both bloody and sticky, c’mon.”

They pulled apart, Will taking off the condom and disposing of it, taking Hannibal’s hand as they walked passed Harry’s body towards the bathroom to shower. As Hannibal was getting the water ready, divesting himself of the rest of his clothes as Will watched, Will felt an overwhelming rush of love that he couldn’t hold himself back from. 

He got down on one knee and asked, “Marry me?”

Hannibal turned around, his eyes wide. He stared at Will and seemed unable to speak. 

“I know I screwed up earlier, I know you wanted to do it and I know I’m technically still married but who cares? I just...god, please say yes.”

Hannibal smiled, looking him over completely. “Yes, Will.”

Will pulled off his shirt and kicked his pants off, walking over and pulling Hannibal into his arms. They kissed so softly that Will could barely feel it, and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I want a spring wedding. Encephalitis can wear flowers in her hair.”

Hannibal chuckled. 

“Whatever you desire, sweet Will.” 

“And we’re hyphenating.”

“Yes,” Hannibal whispered, touching his cheek scar, “I will be yours to do with what you wish.” 

Will pulled back slightly and frowned. “It’s your wedding too, not just mine.”

Hannibal’s eyes were slightly teary when he whispered, “You surprised me.”

“I tend to do that,” Will said, walking them backwards towards the shower door and opening it, then walking Hannibal inside. When the water hit they both sighed, leaning back to let it hit their hair. 

Hannibal leaned in and bit at Will’s collarbone as he explained, “I did not think you desired marriage to me.”

Will pushed him back and shook his head, “I was still...no, I think part of me has always been married to you. You know? This will just make it official.”

“I’ve hurt you so, beloved, I just...”

Will put a hand on his lips and shook his head. “Stop. Let’s just get clean, let the dog out, and go to bed.”

Encephalitis was locked in the basement. They had worried she would start barking at Harry’s killing and it seemed easiest. 

“As you wish, Will,” Hannibal acquiesced, kissing him. 

The shower didn’t last long and they both walked out to hear the dog barking. Hannibal kissed Will and offered, “I will bring the body to the freezer and let the dog outside.”

“I was kind of...rough. I can...”

Hannibal laughed, taking his hand and squeezing it. “I am not easily breakable, mylimasis, I will endure.”

Will shook his head, rolling his eyes and walking towards their bedroom. He took off his robe and got under the comforter nude, sighing into the pillow. He felt his eyes grow heavy and could see blood under his eyelids when he closed them, licking his lips as he remembered the light going from Harry Stenton’s eyes and the terrified look on his face. 

Will had never felt so powerful before. 

He reached out for Hannibal who was still not there, probably taking care of the body. Will knew he should help as it had been his kill but he was so tired. It was not long before sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lithuanian: You savage beauty, it is an honor to witness you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it's alive! So happy to return to my first full length Hannigram. It's been almost a month since I left them last! I'm determined to get them to Bedelia or bust!

He woke to the sound of Hannibal talking. 

“We will be leaving soon from here, Mazasis, and your Father will be needing comfort from you because we will be going a long way. You have to be on your best behavior, yes?”

He could hear the dog licking Hannibal’s hand and his whispered noises of encouragement made Will roll over onto his side and open one eye to see Hannibal was leaning over the bed talking to what Will knew to be the dog but why she was on the floor he had no idea. 

“You going to start making her sleep in her bed?”

Hannibal smiled over his shoulder. “Encephalitis is reluctant to enter our bed when we smell of blood, mylimasis. I noted she did not want to touch me until I put on some cologne strong enough to mask whatever is left.” 

Will smiled. “Well that’ll be a good deterrent for dog training. I assume the body is taken care of?” 

Hannibal laid back down, pulling Will into his arms and on top of him. He kissed him and whispered, “Yes. Good morning, Will.” 

Will sighed, hugging him tightly. “Good morning.” 

“Your kill haunted my dreams, I woke with need of you but did not want to disturb what seemed to be pleasant dreams.” 

Will kissed his chest. “I can’t even remember what I dreamed about. I’m sure it had to do with you anyway, you could’ve woken me up.” 

Hannibal kissed the top of his head “I would have you sleep as often as your body needs, I would not be so selfish.” 

Will laughed, lifting his head. “Not in that, anyway.”

Hannibal pushed the hair back from Will’s forehead and kissed it, whispering, “I have a surprise for you, Will. When I woke I was very spirited, I could not help but want to be productive,” he explained. 

Will felt a worry in his gut. “Hannibal, what did you do?”

Hannibal leaned in and whispered, “I went for a drive.”

Will froze, pulling back and staring at him. “You what? You could’ve been seen! Your face is on wanted posters all across the country! We’re still on the news EVERY SINGLE NIGHT! How could you be so...!”

Hannibal put a hand over his mouth and said softly, “I wanted to bring you something.’

Will pushed his hand off and stomped out of bed, growling, “I can’t believe you would be so stupid! You could’ve...they could’ve taken you in! Killed you!” he stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. 

His footsteps were so hard and angry as he moved that the noise vibrated around the kitchen as he opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. He opened the bottle and chugged right from it. 

“You are overreacting, Will,” Hannibal said from behind him. 

Will slammed the juice bottle onto the table and it shattered, juice falling all over the counter and the floor. Encephalitis hurried towards it and Hannibal grabbed her collar. 

“OVERREACTING!? You could’ve been captured! They could’ve shot you on sight! It was reckless and stupid and...” he trailed off when he realized he was hearing a noise that he shouldn’t.

There was a dog barking in from behind the basement door. 

He looked at Hannibal, startled. “What did you do?”

Hannibal glared at him, pulling the dog towards the bathroom as he snapped, “I am going to put Encephalitis into the bathroom and then we will discuss this further.”

Will looked down at the kitchen floor, seeing glass shards and juice all over. He walked around it, following as he spat, “If there’s another dog down there, I’m calling off the wedding.”

Hannibal slammed the bathroom door and muttered something in Lithuanian, walking to the basement door and opening it with a slam. 

Winston ran at Will, jumping and knocking him over. 

Will felt tears falling down his face as his dog licked him, laughing and hugging him tightly as he stared at Hannibal. The man in question was not smiling, nor was he glaring either. “I found him in her neighbor’s yard, they had him living in a wooden house and eating bagged processed food. He was very happy to see me.”  
Will let go of Winston and he barked, running around the room and nudging at Hannibal’s pantleg. Will watched him pet Winston reverently whispering something before pushing him towards Will again. 

“Look at his collar, Will.”

Will sat up and lifted Winston’s head, gasping out loud at what was attached to his collar. 

A pair of white gold rings was hanging there, and Will untied them, staring at Hannibal. 

“You didn’t kill them?”

Hannibal shook his head. “No need. I wanted to do this for you, Will, I am sorry that my surprise was not...”

Will stood up, ignoring Winston who nudged him. He walked over to Hannibal and threw his arms around his neck and kissed him, whispering, “I’m sorry, I was...I don’t know what I would do if I lost you now.”

Hannibal hugged him tightly and whispered, “I will never allow us to be separated by my foolishness. You need to have more faith in my abilities.”

Will laughed and pulled back, sniffling as he stared at Hannibal. “Where did you get this?”

“I have had them for a very long while, mylimasis. I...”

“Put it on me?”

Will held out his hand and Hannibal nodded, taking Will’s left hand, putting it on his finger and kissing it. “No one will question who you belong to, now, Will.” 

Will smiled and took Hannibal’s hand and did the same, kissing it and declaring, “As if they ever could question that.”

Hannibal brought their hands together and admired the set. 

“It’s not custom to wear your rings before the wedding like this, I am aware of this. But it may be a long while before we can make it official.” 

Will sighed and laid his head against Hannibal’s chest. “In my opinion we already have,” he said softly, turning to look at Hannibal again, “Thank you, for Winston and the ring. I...I just...I worry so much about...”

Hannibal touched his cheek scar, letting out a breath and declaring, “I regret causing you alarm. That was not my intention.”

“I know,” Will said, nuzzling his hand, “I still can’t...you had to have driven all night.”

“I do not think you understand yet the depths I would go to make you happy, mylimasis. I would tear myself in pieces for you. I would let them take me before they took you, Will, that much is certain.”

Will shook his head, frowning. “No one is taking you anywhere,” he hugged Hannibal again, burying his face into Hannibal’s neck, “Though I guess we better get moving today?”

Hannibal pet his head. “Yes, I do not want to linger here too long. We have plans.”

Will smiled against his neck. “Yes. Big plans.”

The dogs barked and Will looked at Hannibal. “Have they eaten?”

Hannibal sighed. “No, Will. I was rather earnest in surprising you, I seem to have forgotten. I apologize.”

Will smiled before kissing his cheek and declaring, “I don’t think you’ll have much to apologize about for a long while,” letting go of Hannibal and calling the dogs to follow him. He paused before entering the kitchen and frowned back at Hannibal. 

“I made a mess.”

Hannibal whistled to the dogs and they both came running back towards him. 

“I will bring them outside until you clean up your tirade.”

He walked outside with the dogs, picking up a stick outside and throwing it chuckling when they both scrambled after it. He stood at the edge of the beach and watched the water roll up, closing his eyes and remembering the night they arrived. How frightened he had been for Will. 

“How bad was it?” Will asked from his side, though Hannibal had smelled Will long before he spoke. 

“I had to do resuscitation on you, Will. I was,” he turned, sighing, “I do not know what I would have done had that not have worked. Then there was the blood, your stab wounds and I...” He felt Will take his hand, squeezing their fingers together.

“I’m here now. We both are.” 

Hannibal kissed Will’s hand, nodding. “Yes. You have cleaned up the remains of your tirade?”

Will mumbled, “It’s not like I didn’t have every reason to believe you were just being an idiot, all right? You could’ve died! It was sweet, romantic as hell, but you were reckless. Please could you not be reckless like that again?” Will asked, looking at him. 

Hannibal reached out a hand to touch his cheek. “I promise. Come, we must feed the dogs.”

The dogs came running at the word, barking and enjoying each other which made Will quite happy. 

He stood back when they entered the house, watching Hannibal reach down and touch both dogs’ heads and talking to them like they were important. Will felt such a surge of love that he laughed, causing Hannibal to look up. He shook his head. “Nothing, I’m just happy.”

Hannibal smirked and put the dogs’ food down, taking out a bowl that Will was not at all shocked to see had Winston’s name on it. “Where’d you get that?”

Hannibal just looked at him. “Does it matter?”

“I just...were you ever here before this?” 

Hannibal nodded, filling the dogs’ water and setting it down in metal bowls before washing his hands. “Many times, this entire house would have been covered in dust otherwise and it would not be safe if others were aware of its existence.”

Will sat down on the couch and Hannibal soon joined him, pulling Will close before Will laid his head down in Hannibal’s lap, closing his eyes. 

“You are melancholy,” Hannibal observed, petting his head. 

Will turned his head and opened his eyes, nodding. “I love it here. It’s been so nice.” 

Hannibal smiled, touching his cheek. “It has been wonderful, and will continue to be in other places mylimasis.” 

Will smiled. “You’re sure of that?”

“Absolutely, Will. We still have much more pleasures ahead.”

Will grabbed him and Hannibal went down easily, their kiss lingering and soft at once. Hannibal looked down at him silently and Will touched his face, “I love you.”

“I am immensely proud of that fact, Will.” 

Will heard Winston’s bark and he pulled Hannibal into several more kisses saying in between, “You have every right to be.” 

They pulled apart, both breathless and hungry as they stared. 

Winston barked again and Encephalitis joined in, making Will laugh and hug Hannibal closer. “Maybe the dogs were a bad idea.”

Hannibal laughed and kissed his neck. “Never. I would not trade the look on your face at their arrivals for a trivial interruption.”

Will sighed and Hannibal broke their hug to look at the two dogs who were sitting eagerly watching them. 

“You trained him well,” Hannibal observed as he maneuvered them where he was lying down and Will soon cuddled into him. 

“Thank you,” Will said softly, sighing into their touch, “Are we leaving this morning?”

“I think we can have one more night here, Mr. Stenton will not be missed till late tonight or morning. I checked his pockets and the house has been cleared.”

Will shivered, remembering the light going out of Harry’s eyes as well as his terror. 

“He didn’t think we were a good fit together,” he said, frowning, “That you were too old for me.” 

Hannibal touched his face again, “Yes, I heard his words Will.”

“No one thinks we’re a good fit together.”

Hannibal took his hand and squeezed it. “Does it matter?”

Will pressed himself closer and said, “No. Nothing else matters but this.”

Hannibal smiled. 

“Nothing will stand in our way, beloved. No one will stand between us.” 

Will heard the dogs settle where he knew they had a variety of beds to choose from and smiled. “I heard you call me Daddy to Cephie this morning.”

Hannibal said nothing. 

“Made me think of Abigail.” 

Hannibal stiffened against him and Will sighed, feeling Hannibal pull away but he pulled him closer. “I’m always going to be angry at the things you took away from me, but the things we’re going to have will make it a little easier.” 

Hannibal ran his hands through Will’s hair and whispered Lithuanian that Will didn’t even try to listen to. When he promised, “I will try make the pleasure worth all the pain, mylimasis.”

Will pulled back and looked at him again. “Tell me something that no one else knows.” 

Hannibal seemed hesitant to answer, thinking for a moment before he said, “My mother’s pearls were in my home, I regret that they are now likely in an evidence locker somewhere rotting in a basement because they were the only thing I had left of her. Of any of them.” 

Will squeezed his hand. “I used to think I was born wrong, that there was something clawing at me constantly and when I met you it settled for just a fraction of a second. It bothered me so much because it was always there, I hated you for that. Then I hated you for bringing it out of me. I didn’t want anyone to see me.” 

Hannibal let go of his hand and touched Will’s face. “I see you now.”

“You always have.” 

“I would pleasure you, Will, if you’ll allow me.”

Will settled back on the couch and Hannibal touched the front of his pants, waiting for permission. “Gee Hannibal, no thank you. I really don’t want to have you make me come it would be a huge bother,” he teased, grinning at Hannibal’s exasperated expression. 

Hannibal lifted his shirt and licked across his stomach scar, making Will shiver. 

“You try my patience, Will, and make me eager to try my hand at seeing how far I can stretch yours.”

Will grinned down at him, “Try me, old man.”

Hannibal took Will’s cock in his hands and then his mouth, slowly sucking at it bit by bit enjoying the frustration that Will was voicing with his sounds. He moved slowly, making Will throw his head back and sigh, “Hannibal,” and when he sucked hard suddenly, making Will’s eyes open and his groan Hannibal felt deep in his own bones. 

He felt Will’s hand in his hair and he purred, jerking his hand as he took him in deeper tasting his impending pleasure and determined to draw it out as slow as possible. 

“Fuck, so perfect at this, you’re so...fuck, faster.”

Hannibal had to restrain himself from obeying the command, his want of Will’s release overwhelming but his stubbornness won out as he pulled back making Will growl. 

“Fuck, you tease, just do it. God, Hannibal please? Please, I’ll do anything, dear, just...”

It was the endearment that did it, he could say that with absolute certainty, he sucked Will down to the hilt and began jacking his cock in time with his worship of him feeling Will’s trembling in his thighs as he knew soon he’d taste what he’d been craving. 

When Will came it was a deep body shudder, hips lifting as he moaned, “God, Hannibal, yes!” and came deep down Hannibal’s throat. He swallowed nearly all of it, the taste a personal victory as well as a reward for himself as well as Will. When he pulled back, licking at Will’s cock and staring up at him, Will pet his hair. 

“God that was such a horrible punishment, I can’t believe I let you do that,” Will teased, laughing and rolling his neck so he could smirk down at him. 

Hannibal pulled his mouth off, kissing Will’s thigh and biting a mark there to hear him hiss. 

“I apologize, it must’ve been an awful experience,” he said, sighing as he felt Will pull on his arm. 

Hannibal stood and straddled him, Will smiling at him even as he seemed reluctant to move. “I really want to kill whoever taught you how to deep throat,” he sighed, “Because I’m appreciative but the thought of you on your knees for anyone else makes me want to stab someone.”

Hannibal smiled, leaning in to kiss Will who winced, but kissed back anyway. 

“Already accomplished, mylimasis. Quite a long time ago.”

Will laughed. “Thank goodness for small favors.”

Hannibal laid his head on Will’s chest, not at all caring that he was still quite hard. He took Will’s hand in his and admired their rings together. 

“Dr. And Mr. Lecter-Graham,” Will said, “It sounds nice.”

“Dr. And Mr. Graham-Lecter,” Hannibal countered, kissing their fingers, “It is more practical that way, and it is alphabetical.”

Will hit him playfully in the arm. “Oh, shut up. You just want to be able to write Hannibal Graham on things.”

Hannibal bit his finger. “You know me so well, beloved.”

Will’s other hand came upon Hannibal’s back, rubbing in a circle as he asked, “Tonight’s our last night here, yeah?”

Hannibal mumbled an affirmative, not wanting to take the time to answer properly as his eyes closed. 

“I was thinking we should...go out with a bang here, you know? Do something...we haven’t done before.”

Hannibal’s eyes opened as he countered, “What would that be?”

Will seemed tense beneath him and Hannibal reached out to hug him closer. 

“I want you to make love to me.”

Hannibal lifted his head up and said, “I believe I did that just minutes ago.”

Will smiled, looking somewhat uncomfortable. “You know what I mean.”

Hannibal squeezed their fingers together tightly. “Are you sure, mylimasis? I am perfectly content with our current arrangement.”

Will nodded. “Yeah, after...when you...you know...”

Hannibal grinned. “I do not believe I do?”

Will blushed. “When you stuck your tongue in my ass, I was pretty sure then okay? Now I’m just anxious.”

Hannibal felt his body warming at the prospect. “Will, I am honored that you would allow me the privilege.”

Will sighed, letting go of their hands and covering his face with both of his. 

“God, you’re the worst.”

Hannibal kissed his forehead. “Tonight?”

Will peeked out in between his fingers. “Tonight?”

“We will fall asleep having exhausted our passions between us, after I have shown you the pleasures of receiving me inside of you.”

Will dropped his hands and hugged him tightly. “You’re the worst and I hate you some times, but I love you so much. Quite waxing poetic about this, it’s just sex.”

Hannibal lifted his head from Will’s shoulder, kissing him quick. “My beloved Will, sex with you is never just sex.”

Will smiled. “No it never really is, is it?”

Hannibal kissed him again and said, “Tonight,” getting off of Will and heading for the kitchen. 

He had breakfast to make, and things to plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Will walked into the bedroom and started to look for the suitcases he expected, which he found bags instead, looking through Hannibal’s things and adding them to the bag as he went. He felt Winston at his heel and reached out to pet, smiling at the ring on his hand as it caught the light from the open window. 

If someone would have asked him years ago, hell even months ago, if he’d be wearing Hannibal Lecter’s ring he’d have laughed in their face. Now he would gladly cut the throat of anyone who even asked why he would want to. 

It wasn’t a question of want. He didn’t want to, he needed to. He needed to be as close to Hannibal as he could possibly be, wanted to be closer even now when they were in separate rooms. 

Will frowned, staring up into the mirror above Hannibal’s dresser. 

How dependent was too dependent? 

He must have been staring at himself longer than he thought because Hannibal shook his shoulder and asked, “Will?” pulling him out of it. 

Will smiled, taking his hand and kissing it. “I’m fine. Just thinking.”

Hannibal frowned, looking at the bag. “You’re packing my things?”

Will frowned. “I thought we were leaving in the morning.”

“What if there is something I particularly wanted that you do not pack? Also...”

Will kissed him quiet, pulling Hannibal close and tasting a hint of sausage on his tongue as he pulled away. “Shut up. I’m not packing any of your fancy clothes, dear. We’ll probably have to go shopping along the way, no suits and even the sweaters are a big red flag.” 

Hannibal stared at the open bag and mumbled, “I see, you are undoubtedly correct in that regard. I will mourn the loss of proper attire until we get out of the country.”

Will laughed. “I can’t wait to see you in some ripped up jeans and a tank top.”

Hannibal glared. “Now that is going much too far.”

Will put his arms around him, breathing Hannibal in and kissing his shoulder. His hands touched the mark he never mentioned on Hannibal’s back, lingering on it and tracing the scar. “I hate that he did this to you.”

Hannibal hummed, kissing his ear and whispering, “It is a right of passage, it reminds me of his demise and also my first realization that I could not let you go. Not ever.”

Will lifted his head and they kissed, lingering their lips against each other and Will moaned, digging his nails into the mark on Hannibal’s back as they moved. He pulled back breathless and asked, “We still have to wait till tonight?”

Hannibal smiled, kissing his cheek scar, “Yes, mylimasis, I would prefer the end to our evening inside of you.”

Will giggled, biting the skin at his throat softly as he muttered, “Curse me for falling in love with a romantic cannibal, where did I go wrong?”

Hannibal pulled his hair, making Will wince as he was pulled back and Hannibal was smiling, “You walked into that room the day we met, so rude to me, and I could not look away. You should have never let me in to your hotel room that morning when we shared a meal, my kill was inside of you and I would not stop trying to win your monster for myself.” 

Will sighed, “Hannibal, please,” and he kissed Will’s throat, licking and sucking marks into his skin as his beloved hissed above him. 

“You beg so beautifully, beloved, it is music to my ears,” Hannibal praised, walking them to the bed and pushing Will down onto it. 

Will sighed, pulling them closer to kiss Hannibal again and he heard Hannibal whisper, “Breakfast will burn,” as Will licked at his lips and reached for his shoulder once more pulling Hannibal up to him as he ground their bodies against each other. He could hear Hannibal panting in his ear as he moved, sighing as Will teased, “You’re about to come in your pants, Dr. Lecter.” 

Hannibal pulled him close, making him sigh and press harder moving faster and faster, licking at Hannibal’s ear as he whispered, “Feel me, dear, can you feel how much you excite me?”

Hannibal was panting, pressing his mouth against Will’s neck as he bit hard, coming in his pajama pants and when Will did the same shortly after he teased, “You are doing the laundry.”

Will laughed, hugging him. “I didn’t even know there was a laundry.”

They lay on each other for a few moments before he sniffed. “I think breakfast is done.”

Hannibal sighed, stepping out of his pants and briefs, walking nude into the kitchen. Will instantly did the same, following him and biting his lip to keep from laughing when Hannibal tossed the pan in the sink loudly. 

“Breakfast is ruined,” he said, turning to glare at Will, “That pan cost me two hundred dollars.”

Will tried so hard not to laugh, his lip red from holding it in but when Hannibal cracked a smile he lost it, covering his mouth as he giggled. 

“I am happy to see you find my sadness amusing.”

“I’m sorry, but it’s a pan. You can get a new one.”

Hannibal frowned. “But not that particular pan.”

Will walked over to him, pressing his naked body against Hannibal’s own. Hannibal sighed, closing his eyes and Will got on his knees pressing a kiss to the scar on his belly. “I’m sorry, Hannibal.”

Hannibal put a hand in his hair, sighing. “You are forgiven.”

Will lifted his head looking up with a smile. “Aren’t I always?”

Will kissed his thigh, licking at the come there before Hannibal said, “Shower?”

Will nodded once and they headed off to shower, Will warming at the memory of what had happened not long before in this very room. “Are we going to tell people the real story of how I proposed? Or the dog story?”

Hannibal smiled over his shoulder, turning on the shower spray. “Do you wish to lie, Will? I am rather fond of both ways. My spontaneous proposal and your own.”

Will walked to Hannibal and kissed him, pressing his hand to Hannibal’s cheek. “We can tell both.”

Hannibal smiled. 

They showered, Will leaning into Hannibal’s touch as his fiance bathed his back, pressing a kiss to his neck as he cleaned every inch of his skin. When he did the same to Hannibal, he made sure they were staring at each other the entire time, wiping down the soles of Hannibal’s feet and grinning at the growing arousal in his eyes. 

“You’re positive you want to wait?” Will asked as they left the shower, grinning over his shoulder. Hannibal ran a hand over his back and nodded, running his fingernails along Will’s skin and making him hiss. 

“I am, the anticipation will make it worth the wait, mylimasis, I promise you.”

Will sighed, walking towards the bedroom to dress and throwing back, “In the meantime,” he threw off his towel, “Let me remind you what you’re denying yourself.”

He heard Hannibal’s growl and grinned, making sure to exaggerate his movements as he walked into the bedroom. 

Hannibal sat on the bed and watched him, Will could feel his eyes on him the entire time he dressed, and when he looked up to see Hannibal still eyeing him he licked his lips. 

“If I didn’t already know you were an old man, I’d say you’re just about ready for round two.”

Hannibal smiled, laying on his back and declaring, “Who says I am not?”

Will laughed. “You sound pretty sure of yourself, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal frowned. “I do not like you to call me by my formal name, Will, we’ve discussed this.”

Will stuck out his tongue. “I know.”

“Do we have to do this now, darling, you know I’ve memorized every thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Will glared. “Don’t call me that.”

Hannibal grinned. “We both have things we do not like to be called. What’s to be done about that?”

Will put on his shirt and pants, foregoing socks to stalk over to Hannibal and climb on th bed, staring down at him. “I anticipate a lot of wrestling and me winning in the end because you let me win. All the time.”

Hannibal brushed the hair from his eyes and whispered, “Sometimes I do not, though I do enjoy you pinning me down Will. Towering over me.”  
Will pressed a kiss to his cheek, whispering in his ear, “I think we both like games, just some more than others.”

There were excited barks from the next room and Will sighed, “I’ll get them.”

He walked out into the kitchen and froze, staring at the man on the porch. He looked down. “Can I help you?”

“We were looking for...” the man looked at his note, “Max and Lucius Thorbieux?”

Will swallowed, walking closer to the door but not completely close enough to be recognized. “My husband is napping at the moment how many I help you?”

“There was talk of a Harry Stanton coming through? Claiming his father was missing? We were just wondering if you had any idea of his whereabouts?”

Will shook his head. “No, I...”

The dogs began barking again, growling and pushing against the door, “Stop!” 

Both dogs stopped and the officer whistled, “Wow, you’re good with them. Is there any chance we can come inside?”

Will felt every instinct telling him to flee, wanting him to warn Hannibal but he only nodded, opening the door. 

The two officers came inside and he took coffee from the pot, “We just recently moved here, we kind of keep to ourselves,” he said, “I...”

“You haven’t seen anything suspicious since your arrival?” 

Will shook his head and saw Hannibal peer out of the door from the corner of his eye. “No, I haven’t. But if Lucius does I’ll let you know.”

Will felt like he’d burst the minute they were gone, running towards the bedroom and throwing open the door before running to Hannibal. “Oh god, I thought...oh god, Hannibal, we have to go.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “Yes, mylimasis, unfortunately our plans have changed. Get the car.”

Will was forlorn the remainder of the day as they packed what they could, the dogs whining at his distress but he just pet them and kept grabbing things he wanted. They got in the car just after sunset, Hannibal driving and Will sitting beside him, the dogs both strapped into the back with harnesses that Will almost burst into tears when he saw already installed in the car. 

He was silent on the drive, not even staring at the house as they left it and when they stopped at the nearest dingy hotel he barely even climbed into bed before he passed out. 

Hannibal on the other hand did not sleep for the next forty hours, Will could see the strain in his muscles as he moved and by the time they were on the road again heading towards a full two days Will finally had enough. 

“Stop the car.”

Hannibal frowned. “Will?”

“Stop. The. CAR.”

Hannibal pulled over and Will grabbed him hard. “You need to sleep.” 

Hannibal glared. “I am perfectly capable of...”

“Please, dear, sleep for me? You just need to tell me where we’re going?”

Hannibal sighed. “I have a home in Mexico, I was planning to head there and take a boat.”

Will smiled. “A boat?”

“You are an able to operate a sailboat by yourself, I anticipated crossing the border and getting an airplane from wherever we land.”

Will kissed him then, pressing his face hard into Hannibal’s own before pulling away. 

“I like Mexico.”

Hannibal smiled. “I know. There is little I do not know about you, Will.”

Will touched his face, the hair growing there making Will shiver. “I’m learning more about you everyday. Now get out of that seat before I throw you out of it.”

They exchanged places and Hannibal fell asleep nearly ten minutes later, Encephalitis barking not long after to be let out to do her business. Will was waiting for her to finish when a car pulled over, making him curse. “Need help?”

The man was middle aged, balding and clearly had designs on Will if the lust in his gaze was anything to go by. He glared. “I’m fine. Thank you.”

Good Samaritan didn’t seem to hear him, pulling over and he took two steps before he said, “Hey you kind of look familiar?” before Hannibal appeared, running at the man and pushing him onto his back. He grabbed the guy’s head and twisted it, making a crunch.

He glared. “That man could’ve killed you, Will. What were you thinking?!?” 

Will came at him, growling, “I was thinking our fucking dog had to take a shit, Hannibal! Nothing else! I could’ve handled it! I...fuck this,” he turned and walked away from him, leaving Hannibal to figure out where to put the man’s body. 

He put Encephalitis back into her harness and didn’t even look back to see what Hannibal was doing, though he heard the trunk open and close before Hannibal got back inside. He started the car and said nothing, driving straight on. 

After several minutes Hannibal said, “I am sorry, Will.” 

Will didn’t say a word. 

“I woke and you were not there, I...I know that I overreacted. I apologize for my outburst.”

Will stared at the ring on his finger and sighed. “I could’ve dealt with it on my own, I’m not...he wanted me, I could tell. It wouldn’t have been hard to get him for me.”

Hannibal growled. “If you were considering touching that man I am even more justified in killing him.”

Will smiled, looking at him. “I meant I could’ve gotten him close and killed him on my own. I’m not helpless.”

Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder. “I know that more than most, beloved. I still worry for your safety, even with the sharpness of your bite.” 

Will shook his head. “Just don’t do that next time, it made me feel useless and I’m here to be an equal not the person who you need to jump in to save.” 

Hannibal squeezed his shoulder and said, “I apologize, mylimasis, that was not my intention.” 

Will nodded. “It’s all right. I forgive you. Cephie didn’t like you yelling though. She’s heartbroken.” 

Hannibal turned around and Will laughed, shaking his head. “God she’s got you wrapped right around her little paw. I was joking.” 

Hannibal scoffed, “I was just checking to make sure the dogs were well.”

Will said nothing, and they drove till nightfall again getting another state away and this time he chose a bit more upscale place that Hannibal paid for with a credit card once more. He walked inside and saw a clean bed, whistling. “I feel like a king, there’s no bugs in here!”

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will from behind, the dogs running towards the bowls he’d put in the bathroom with their food. “You are my king, Will. You rule over every part of my being, without you I would be desolate.” 

Will smiled, turning his head to receive the kiss he knew was always his to take sighing when they parted. “You’re so cheesy sometimes,” he teased, kissing him again as Hannibal pressed himself against Will tightly. 

“You enjoy my sentimentality, Will, do not lie to yourself.”

Will laughed, turning in his arms his socked feet up on Hannibal’s own. “I never said I didn’t, it just doesn’t make you any less horribly cheesy.”

Hannibal smiled, running his fingertips across Will’s scar enjoying the shiver he received in return. “We are in a clean room, mylimasis, alone, safe.” 

Will licked his lips. “Yeah, we are.”

Hannibal leaned in to kiss his neck, making Will moan. “I would enjoy taking you in this space, if you are still willing. If not, I will not be disappointed if you filled me instead. It has been too long since we merged.”

Will chuckled, pulling on the front of Hannibal’s shirt and whispering, “Merging? That’s what we’re calling it now?”

“It is as good a description as any, Will. We come together as one, joining ourselves into a complete piece.” 

Will pushed him away roughly, pulling on his buttons as he asked, “You have everything?”

Hannibal nodded, pulling on Will’s shirt as Will pulled on the buttons of his. “Yes, Will, I have brought more than enough to satisfy us both.” 

Will lifted the shirt over his head, revealing his chest and making Hannibal growl. He grinned. “You always act like it’s the first time you’ve seen me.” 

“It always feels that way,” Hannibal admitted, tearing roughly at his own buttons before breaking them much to Will’s humor. 

He laughed. “I’m not going anywhere, Hannibal, there’s no hurry.” 

Hannibal stood in front of him, chest heaving and shirt open looking completely wrecked before they’d even begun. “I am very much in a hurry to touch inside of you all ways, mylimasis. To feel you so deeply has been a fantasy of mine for quite some time.”

Will licked his mouth, backing up as he pulled down his pants and stood only in silk boxers. He sat down on the bed and stared Hannibal down. “Then get on with it, old man.” 

Hannibal growled, ripping the shirt from his shoulders and hurriedly trying to remove his pants. Will sighed, laying back on the bed as the dogs came in the room looking for attention. He laughed. “Looks like Winston and Cephie wanna play too.”

Hannibal whistled and said, “No,” making both dogs go right into the bathroom, both whining when he shut the door. He went to their bags and took out the bottle of lubricant before looking up at Will who looked even more aroused. 

“How did you do that?”

Hannibal frowned. “Do what?”

“They listened to your command, you...god, I didn’t know I had a thing for commands but...”

Hannibal smiled, undoing his belt and wrapping it around one hand before taking off his pants, kicking them from his ankles as he stalked towards Will. He wore briefs, tight to his form and Will eyed the scar he carried before Hannibal said, unfurling the belt, “Would you allow me to dominate you, Will?”

Will shivered, “I...yeah, maybe.” 

Hannibal climbed in the bed with him, running the belt along Will’s belly and making him hiss. “I would see your face when I enter you, but I do not want to hurt you so I will ask if you could roll onto your stomach.” 

Will did, looking over his shoulder at Hannibal as he took off his boxers, displaying Will’s ass to him. He peeled them away just enough that they hung at his ankles, Will kicking them off and shivering as Hannibal ran a hand over his left ass cheek, leaning in and rubbing his face over it. “Hannibal, god, don’t tease me.” 

Hannibal laughed, “I do believe that is one of my favorite pastimes, mylimasis, as is your own.”

“Please, dear, I need...” 

Hannibal growled, “Dirty, Will, you are fighting dirty.”

Will grinned as he heard the sound of a cap being opened. “I’m playing with a great deck, I have to use it.” 

Hannibal muttered, “As do I,” before he began licking inside of him making Will groan, pushing back against his face. 

“Fuck, you...oh god, I didn’t...god, Hannibal please...”

He alternated between long licks and plunges of his tongue, finding Will’s prostate easily once he felt the overwhelming shudder that took over his beloved’s entire frame at the touch. Once he had Hannibal did not let up, adding a slicked up finger along with his tongue reveling in Will’s moans and whimpers at his assault. He could feel Will tensing up and nearly reaching his peak which was what made him pull back. 

Will growled, “Dammit, fuck, Hannibal please, I need...please? Please don’t stop, I love it so much, I need...”

Hannibal laid over Will, taking his chin and making his beloved look at him before he promised, “There is more pleasure to come, sweet Will, just trust me.”

Will whined as he moved away, peeling off his briefs and freeing himself finally. He began slicking up his cock, watching Will and growling intermittently before he lifted Will up and pushed in slowly. 

Will groaned, turning his head and panting as he said, “God it feels...” 

Hannibal pushed in more and Will’s entire body shuddered in his arms, making Hannibal lean in to kiss his back. “Tell me how it feels, mylimasis, tell me.” 

He thrust in to the hilt, making Will cry out as Hannibal pushed back onto his knees taking Will in his lap and holding him tightly. He kissed Will’s neck and throat, licking at his skin and feeling Will tremble under his touch. “Tell me, Will.” 

He thrust up and Will moaned, clutching onto him from behind and confessing, “It feels...god it feels like you’re...,” Hannibal thrust up again and again, making Will cry out once more, “...you’re drilling a hole in me only you can fill.” 

Hannibal smiled, delighted at the answer as he pushed Will onto his stomach again, thrusting in faster and faster the bed moving with the force and Will crying out on every movement of his hips. “Yes, beloved, yes,” he praised, digging his nails into Will’s sides as Will moaned, hands out for Hannibal to take in his. He did, kissing Will’s hand as he continued, “I will kill anyone who even dares to dream of being inside of you.”

Will moved in time with his thrusts, growling and groaning to get more, letting go of one of Hannibal’s hands to grab onto his own cock and whining when Hannibal took his hand away. “No, Will.”

“Someone has to do it, I...god, please, I need...”

Hannibal pulled out, making him cry and reach for him only to have Hannibal roll him onto his back, smiling down at Will before he entered him again. Arms wrapped around each other they fucked, Will growling and promising, “If you don’t touch me, god...I’m gonna kill you, fuck...please, dear, I need...”

Hannibal could no longer deny his request, pulling out to move Will on his side so that he could get as close as possible when he moved. He delighted in Will’s shiver of delight at the change, Will turning for a kiss and Hannibal eager giving it as he slowly moved his hips, grabbing Will’s cock in time with his movement. 

“Slow is bad, I need...god, Hannibal, stop teasing me, I need...”

Hannibal sped up his movement, moving his hips quickly and groaning when he came inside Will, clutching Will tightly as he bit into his shoulder and continued to jerk Will’s cock even as he came down from his ecstasy. Will was panting in his ear, licking at Hannibal’s mouth as he attempted to bring him over the edge as well and when he came it was like music to Hannibal’s ears his groaned out whimper a perfect crescendo to end this beautiful composition they’d created on. 

He held Will tightly, kissing his neck and whispering, “You were so good for me, mylimasis, so eager for me, I could not ask for a more beautiful time.”

Will laughed, sighing as he opened his mouth for a kiss that Hannibal eagerly gave. 

“You were humming some music notes in your head the entire time, weren’t you?”

Hannibal chuckled and Will pulled at his hair, “God, you totally were! This is going to be a beautiful song and we can never tell anyone that it was composed the first time you fucked me!”

Hannibal kissed his temple, whispering, “Or we could tell everyone.”

Will hummed, still smiling. “We could, but then we would probably need new friends.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “All we need is each other beloved, friends are inconsequential. You are my best friend and the only friend I’ll ever need.”

Will stared at him, smiling through tears. “I love you too.” 

Hannibal pulled out, Will rolling onto his back and wincing as Hannibal laid on top of him. He touched Will’s face, the hair there growing back lightly. “I worship you, love the ground beneath your feet for it gets to touch them, the clothes on your skin for the are draperies for your form, and the food you eat for it gets to be inside of you more than I do.”

Will laughed, covering his eyes. “Oh god, you’re the worst.”

Hannibal kissed his chin. “You deserve the best, mylimasis, but you are stuck attempting to tame the Monster of Florence.” 

Will lifted his hand, frowning. “Why would I want to tame you?”

Hannibal kissed him then, tasting every inch of Will’s mouth before they parted. 

“I love you, Will.”

Will took Hannibal’s hand and brought it to his lips. “You’d better. C’mon, I have come leaking out of my ass I definitely need a shower and you need to take the dogs out after we’re done.”

Hannibal helped him off the bed and they let out the two dogs before heading inside the bathroom and closing the door.


	11. Chapter 11

They showered and Will lounged in the bed as Hannibal took the dogs outside. He winced, smiling as he remembered why he was sore. He saw the TV remote and turned it on, changing channels till he saw the news. 

When he saw the headline he froze. 

BODY FOUND IN ARKANSAS POSSIBLY KILLED BY LECTER

Will listened intently and was so involved in it that he didn’t even notice Hannibal come back in or sit down beside him. 

“Will, it’s all right.”

Will whipped around, staring at him. “It’s all right? Hannibal they saw you! We didn’t even get out of the car! It’s...”

Hannibal put his arms around him, pressing his lips against Will’s cheek. “We will be in   
Mexico sooner rather than later.”

Will shivered, frowning. “Hannibal, this isn’t good. It’s...the complete opposite of good.”

Hannibal pushed him down onto the bed, laying his head on Will’s chest. “I do not care at the moment, Mylimasis. All I care about is sleep. The clerk at the desk did not recognize me, I do not see a problem.”

Will ran his hand over Hannibal’s cheek. “That’s because you have scruff on your face, and your hair it’s...getting longer.”

Hannibal smiled. “Do you like it?”

Will ran his hand over Hannibal’s head. “I like you any way I can get you. More of you is better than less.”

Hannibal kissed his hand and sighed, “I am quite tired, Will. Please, let us turn off the television and sleep.” 

Will turned off the TV, reaching over to turn off the light. 

He hugged Hannibal close and whispered, “I won’t let them take you.”

Hannibal nuzzled into Will’s chest, the tickle of the hair’s on his own chest making Will shiver. “I will not let them touch me.”

Will woke to the sound of the TV and blinked his eyes open, Will mumbling, “I thought we were staying away from TV.”

Hannibal kissed his earlobe. “Pay attention, Will.”

Will yawned, looking at the TV screen. 

HANNIBAL LECTER SPOTTED IN SPAIN 

There were pictures. Of some of the doubles, that if Will didn’t have the real Hannibal in his arms he would’ve thought twice about who the man was the resemblance was that close. 

He smiled, kissing Hannibal and rolling himself on top of him. “Did you call someone?”

Hannibal smiled at Will, running his hand over Will’s chin. “You were frightened, I do not like you being unsure of our safety.”

Will kissed him, pressing his lips against Hannibal’s tightly before pulling back to whisper, “I just got you, I don’t want to lose you again.”

Hannibal played with a curl at Will’s ear, whispering, “You will never lose me, mylimasis, that is not even a possibility. We’ve only just begun.”

Will smiled, leaning in to kiss at the growing scruff on Hannibal’s chin. He nuzzled his own beard against it and purred, “Are you gonna grow it out? Go mountain man like me?”

Hannibal sighed, hands on Will’s neck as he moved, “If you would like me to, I would.”

Will lifted his head up with a grin. “You’d do that for me?”

Hannibal nodded. “Yes. Would you like it?”

Will ran his fingertips across Hannibal’s chin, licking his lips. “Yes. Do you want me to keep mine?”

Hannibal frowned. “I would not ask you to change your appearance for my sake.”

Will smiled. “I’m asking if you’d like it. Clean shaven.”

Hannibal’s eyes softened and he let out a breath, “It is of no concern of mine.” 

Will leaned in to his cheek and whispered, “Liar.” 

Hannibal touched Will’s beard slowly, his eyes never leaving Will’s. “Your body and your face are your own.”

Will frowned. “But yours aren’t?’

Hannibal kissed his beard and Will shivered, closing his eyes. “No, every part of me is to please and protect you, beloved.” 

Will pushed him away hard, glaring. “Don’t put that on me, Hannibal. I’m not worth this, we’ve...”

Hannibal rolled them over and pinned Will’s hands down. “Yes, you are.”

Will swallowed, “So are you. I...let me do something for you.”

Hannibal leaned into Will’s neck and inhaled, the sound coming from him nearly a moan. 

“Stay, mylimasis. All I need for you to do is stay.”

Will easily got out of his hold, reaching out to touch the back of Hannibal’s head. He hugged him tightly, rolling them over and staring down at Hannibal as he nodded, “That’s not even something you need to say to me. Not anymore.”

Hannibal’s eyes were shining and he seemed almost unable to speak. Will reached out to touch the tear that slid down his cheek. 

“I never would’ve expected you to be so...”

Hannibal smiled, the redness in his cheeks betraying his embarrassment. “Foolish?”

Will pressed his lips to another tear and whispered, “Tender. I thought we would be all hard lines and biting posession.”

Hannibal lifted Will’s head up to look at him again. 

“We are still that, Will, do not forget our teeth.” 

Will grinned. “But you like it better like this. Us. Together. No knives, no blood, just touching. Don’t pretend you don’t.”

Hannibal ran a hand through his curls and didn’t answer, Will still smiling as he sighed. 

“Not answering is the same as saying yes.”

Hannibal didn’t smile. “Is it?”

Will took his hand and kissed it. “Yes, it is baby.” 

Hannibal froze, Will’s cheeks reddening at the slip. “Sorry, that was...too weird?”

Hannibal shook his head. “No, just unexpected. In what way am I your baby?”

Will smiled. “In what way are you NOT my baby? You just admitted to me that you’d grown your hair out as long as I wanted, that you’d grow a beard, and that you would let me do what I wanted to you but got angry when I attempted to kill someone without you yesterday?”

Hannibal frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Will kissed him softly, Hannibal attempting to make it last longer but Will pulled back. 

“You want me to tame you, but you will bite anyone that tries to take me from you. But you don’t seem to get that I don’t want you tame, I will fight just as hard for you as you will for me. No one will hurt you while I’m here.”

Hannibal beamed, his smile widening. “You wish to protect me. You have seen what I can do, but still wish to fight my battles for me.”

Will blushed, looking away. “So what if I do?”

Hannibal touched his cheek. “Look at me, mylimasis. Please.”

Will looked at him again, frowning. “Don’t make fun of me.”

Hannibal touched his cheek. “I am doing nothing of the sort. I adore you, mylimasis.” 

Will looked at him, his cheeks still red. “I love you too.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “As wonderful as seeing you fight my battles for me, beloved, fighting our battles together would please me much, much more.”

Will smiled. “With teeth and knives?” 

Hannibal laughed. “Blunt knives and sharp, sharp, teeth.”

Will kissed him hard, rubbing himself against Hannibal and sighing, “Do we have to leave tomorrow?”

Hannibal kissed him, “Yes, Will, if we want to be in Mexico by nightfall.”

Will sighed, rolling over and pulling Hannibal with him. Hannibal lay his head on Will’s chest, letting out a breath as Will ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Sleep, baby, you’re driving in the morning since you know the way.”

Hannibal squeezed him tightly, “Yes, Will. Is this...endearment going to be an ongoing occurrence?” 

Will paused his petting. “Not if you don’t want it to be.”

Hannibal pressed a kiss to his bare chest. “I have no objections.” 

Will laughed, “My little baby cannibal.”

Hannibal raised his head in the dark, glaring. “I am starting to have objection.”

Will kissed him and said, “My angry little baby cannibal.”

Hannibal smiled. “My fiercely protective darling.” 

Will leaned in to bite at his lip, making Hannibal snarl in response. “Fucking asshole.”

“Not tonight, beloved, maybe in the morning.” 

Will laughed, pulling him down and kissing his head. “God, I love you.” 

Hannibal kissed his chest. “And I you, mylimasis, I you.”

“Goodnight, dear.” 

Will woke to the sounds of the dogs whining, climbing out of bed and putting on his pants walking outside shirtless to take the two pets for a walk. He headed for the grass by the motel, trying to keep an eye out for cop cars and people who were staring just a bit too long at him. 

When the dogs were done he left their mess, not caring particularly for the trouble, and knocked on the door. Hannibal stood in the doorway in his boxers, blinking at the sunlight. Hannibal glared at Will when he saw that Will was without a shirt. 

“I am not pleased,” he said, “There were others who have seen you without clothing.”

Will laughed, pushing past him and letting the dogs off their leashes. 

“No one important is up this early, and it would keep their eyes off of my face, wouldn’t it?”

Hannibal tackled him to the bed, pushing Will down and hissing, “You are not theirs to ogle.”

Will grinned. “Jealousy becomes you, dear.” 

Hannibal stood up, leaving Will as he stomped towards the bathroom to get dressed, slamming the door behind him. 

Will was still smiling as he dressed, changing into a pair of jeans and one of the tops Hannibal had given him. He stared at himself in the mirror and knew immediately that they would soon have to start camouflaging in regular wear. 

He couldn’t wait to bring it up to his fiance. 

Hannibal came out in casual wear, though it still looked like it cost more than it should have. 

“I was thinking we’ll need to get new clothes, if we’re...trying to fit in. How else are we going to get into Mexico? They’ll have your picture plastered everywhere.” 

Hannibal froze in the doorway. 

“You want me to dress in t-shirts and blue jeans? Wearing baseball hats and mirrored sunglasses?” 

Will smirked. “You told me not even twelve hours ago that you did not care what you wore. I just think it would surprise people to see you dressed like an average person.”

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed. “You are just testing me, I can see it in your eyes.”

Will stood up, walking to him and touching Hannibal’s cheek. “I don’t want to lose you, baby. That’s all. Plus I think you’d look good in jeans.” 

Hannibal still did not look happy. “You are determined to ruin me,” he said with a sigh. 

Will smiled, kissing him softly as Hannibal pulled him closer. “If you do this for me, I’ll wear whatever you want when we get into Mexico. Anything at all. I just,” he sighed, his smile gone, “I’m just scared that with the stuff on the news...”

Hannibal touched his face. “I understand, Will. As soon as we get to the nearest establishment that sells...regular wear, I will allow you to dress us as you see fit.”

Will smiled. “Thank you.” 

They got the dogs together and headed for the car, Hannibal getting in the driver’s seat while Will checked them out. The woman behind the counter stared at him just a moment too long but he left as fast as possible, sliding into the passenger’s seat and mumbling, “The lady behind the counter kept staring at me.” 

Hannibal pulled away, frowning at him. “Do you believe she recognized you?”

Will shrugged. “Maybe?” 

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s and said, “I believe a shave is in order, Will.” 

Will glared at him. “Is that an order?”

Hannibal kissed his hand. “Possibly.”

They drove to a fast food restaurant for breakfast, despite Hannibal’s objections, and he was able to get him to eat a biscuit but refused to eat the “greasy mess that they are calling meat.” Will gave it to the dogs before they continued on, getting another state away before pulling into another hotel for the evening. He got the dogs settled, feeding them whatever they had left from the beach house. 

Turning to Hannibal he asked, “So...would you be up for that shopping trip?” 

Hannibal froze, hand on his suitcase and Will watched his shoulders slump considerably. 

“Others will notice my face and also yours.” 

Will reached into his things to take out two hats. 

Hannibal glared. 

“I will not wear a hat from that hideous food restaurant.”

Will put his own on his head, grinning. “Don’t I look good in mine?”

Hannibal frowned, sighing loudly. 

“Can you not just go on your own for this, mylimasis? I would prefer...”

Will walked over to him, putting his hands on Hannibal’s hips to bring them closer together. “If you want, I guess, I just hope no one notices me or decides to talk to me, or flirt with me...” 

Hannibal huffed, “Will, you are being quite horrible.”

Will grinned. “I want to try on clothes with you, I just...” 

Hannibal’s shouldrs slumped and he nodded. “I just hope the dogs do not make much noise in our absence.”

They drove to the nearest Kmart, Will grabbing Hannibal’s hand and nearly pulling him inside. He leaned in close and whispered, “Just breathe,” making Hannibal’s hand tighten in his own as they grabbed a cart and headed for the clothes. 

“I think we’ll need dog food, too,” Will said, feeling Hannibal’s derision even when he wasn’t say a word. 

They walked into the men’s section and Will stared at a few groups of jeans, holding them up for Hannibal. 

His fiance refused to look at him, eyeing the rest of the store his eyes thin and calculating as he assessed the space around them. 

“What do you think, dear?” he asked, careful about using their names in public. 

Hannibal turned and said, “I have no preference for blue jeans, beloved. Whatever you believe to be...”

“You’re trying them on,” Will said, smiling as he started adding some to their cart. He added some random shirts, barely paying attention to what they said and when he’d had enough headed for the fitting room. 

The bored woman working there barely looked up as they passed, Will grabbing everything he’d brought in and walking Hannibal inside. 

Hannibal walked into the fitting room, wincing at the state of the place and asked, “Do I have to touch anything?”

Will laughed. “No, baby, I’ll touch it for you.” 

Hannibal waited until Will had opened the room before walking inside, beginning to undress. 

Will then spent the next half hour having the time of his life. 

He watched Hannibal change into five different pairs of jeans and seven t-shirts with various designs on them though his favorite was the black t-shirt with words like: sit, play dead, give paw, and good boy written in the shape of a paw print.

Hannibal hissed, “When I finally get you into a suit fitting, mylimasis, I will have my revenge.” 

Will laughed. “You look adorable, baby.” 

Hannibal fought a smile, Will could see it in his face, and said, “I am not the only one.” 

Will pulled him close and they kissed lazily, Will growling into his mouth and pressing his nose against Hannibal’s cheek. “I wonder if they’ll let you wear it out?” 

Hannibal pulled him closer and whispered, “I think this establishment is quite lax, and you have put me in a suitable mood for continued wear.” 

Will grinned, taking the whole pile and walking out with it. He was almost tempted to throw Hannibal’s clothes away but carried the folded pile and put it in the cart, Hannibal breathing a sigh of relief as they left the fitting room. 

He was surprised and annoyed slightly by the looks they were getting, Hannibal in jeans was not that strange of an occurrence though he noticed of the deserted crowd quite a few heads turned their way as they passed. 

“Seems that Mississippi has a thing for old men in jeans,” Will mumbled, nearly crashing into a woman who stopped to stare at Hannibal’s ass. 

Hannibal laughed, pulling his hat down on his head as he teased, “Jealousy becomes you, darling.” 

Will glared, yanking the dog food off the shelf and rushing through. 

Hannibal’s smile was bright as they walked, Will hissing as he saw someone else stare at them and when he said, “What are you staring at?” the man stopped and said, “Sorry, I just...your scar. It...I didn’t...you really should cover it?”

Will frowned, stopping. “Oh. I...I didn’t...” 

Hannibal’s stillness was an obvious prelude to a bubble of anger from Hannibal and Will grabbed his arm, blushing as they headed for the cashier. 

“It’s fine, just calm down,” he said softly. 

Hannibal’s breath was coming quickly and he bared his teeth. 

“Baby, please, just wait,” Will asked, making Hannibal touch his face. 

“Your beauty should not be derided, that man knows nothing, does not deserve to look at you.” 

Will smiled, kissing him again. 

The cashier scoffed, making both of them look at her. 

“Did you say something?” Will asked. 

The woman shook her head. “I just don’t need to see that right in front of me,” she mumbled. 

Hannibal growled and Will hurriedly paid for their things, the woman rolling her eyes when he explained that Hannibal was wearing his new jeans and shirt but taking their cash before pulling Hannibal out almost even harder than pulling him into the store.

Once they got to the car Will put their bags inside and held Hannibal to him against the door. 

“It’s okay, just calm down.” 

“They spoke ill of us expressing our love, they shamed you for your beautiful scars, and I do believe many people inside wanted admired me even though we held hands inside the entire time we were shopping that hideous store. I should kill every one of them.”

Will kissed his hands, sighing and whispering, “I love you so much, you know that?” 

Hannibal kissed his scarred cheek, whispering, “I would tear them into pieces for your upset. I love you too, Will.” 

“Love, love, love,” Will whispered, hugging him again. 

They leaned against the car, Will noticing right off when the man who had been staring at him earlier for his scar walked past them. “I’m....hungry.” 

Hannibal turned his head, his muscles tightening as he whispered, “As am I, beloved. It should not take long. The dogs will be fine in our absence.” 

Will kissed his cheek and said, “Let’s go hunting.” 

Hannibal quickly got behind the wheel, Will sitting down beside him and they waited for the man to pull away before they followed not too far behind.


	12. Chapter 12

The bright sun would not hide an ambush, Will knew, but his growing hunger was making him just as reckless as he knew Hannibal had felt in the store. He could feel Hannibal’s hand on his own, rubbing circles over it as he said, “We will find his home, watch him, and return at nightfall. The sun exposes us greatly.”

Will let out a sigh, nodding, “Okay. I...you know better than I do.” 

Will grinned at the kiss he received in return, Hannibal’s scruff rubbing against his own as he praised, “You flatter me.”

Will laughed as they drove, “The dogs are gonna be restless, they’ve been cooped up for almost an hour now.” 

“They are both well trained and obedient, I do not see them being a problem,” Hannibal said, making Will grin. “Now you’re trying to flatter me?” 

Hannibal said, “I do believe it is working, is it not?” 

Will said nothing, still grinning as they followed the man nearly twenty five minutes till he pulled up in front of a nondescript home, getting out and heading inside. Will watched him moments later open a side door, letting out a black Labrador that he brought to a chain, leaving it outside as he returned in. 

Will growled, “Asshole. There isn’t even water!”

Hannibal nuzzled his cheek, “Calm yourself, beloved, all will be well.”

Will sighed, trying to take a breath, “It’s just...some people don’t deserve their pets.”

Hannibal touched his scar, making Will look at him and frown as he traced fingers across Will’s lips. “And you do?” 

Will blushed, “No, I just...”

Hannibal kissed him, smiling as they parted lips and whispering, “I would give you all the dogs you liked, Will, if you wanted them.” 

Will sighed, “I don’t...two is hard enough, driving. We can’t take this one.” 

He was unable to watch the dog being basically forced to sit outside without food and water, looking forlorn and cold even in the nicer fall weather. “I,” he pressed his face against Hannibal’s neck, “Let’s go back to the hotel, I can’t watch this.” 

Hannibal said, “You are driving, mylimasis, not I,” and Will nodded, sitting up to drive them away worrying about the dog the entire drive to their ratty hotel. 

The dogs were excited to see them but there weren’t any notes or anyone coming to complain so they must have behaved, Will offering them food and water, hugging both of the animals extra hard before taking them outside. Hannibal followed, his arm on Will’s back. 

“Will, talk to me.”

Will sighed, reaching down to touch each dog’s head, “I’m sorry, I just...”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “You worry about the dog.”

Will laughed, shaking his head, “It’s silly.” 

Hannibal pulled back, shaking his head as he said, “No, it is not. Not at all. I know how much you care for our own two animals, this does not surprise me you would not want to see another in pain.” 

Will wiped back a tear, “I just,” he gritted his teeth, “I want to hurt him, I want...”

Hannibal kissed his mouth, Will sighing into the touch of lips and pressing his nose against Hannibal’s own as they moved against each other whispering, “I want to hurt this man even more so now that he’s troubled you. Come, we will prepare.” 

They spoke of the house, the things Hannibal had noticed that Will didn’t, and Will found himself growing more enamored with Hannibal Lecter the more the man spouted off things he would never have noticed or thought of. 

“We don’t have any supplies,” Will said, laying against Hannibal’s chest as they discussed their plans. 

Hannibal kissed his hand, “The man bought rubber gloves, plastic wrap, and cleaning fluid in the horrible store earlier today. That should be enough.” 

Will shivered, turning to smile at him. “You’re always paying so much attention to the world around you, I thought it was me who you couldn’t look away from?” 

Hannibal smiled, kissing him deeply before he said, “There are some instances were exceptions must be made.”   
Will laughed, laying his head back as he said, “I’m gonna take a shower.” 

Hannibal looked at him, “Would you like company?”

Will shook his head, “We’ll never get there at that rate,” he took a shower quickly, drying his hair as he stared in the mirror in front of him finally deciding that it was time for another change. 

When he walked out the bathroom Hannibal was changing into a dark t-shirt, one of the plain ones they’d bought earlier and when he turned to look at Will’s approach he paused to stare openly. “Beloved, you wound me.” 

Will ran a hand over his bare cheeks, laughing, “You like it?” 

Hannibal stalked towards him with a growl, putting his hand on Will’s cheeks caressing the exposed skin, “You look beautiful, I...oh Will, I want you to take me again. Quite soon.” 

Will grinned, licking his lips, “Later. It...”

Hannibal kissed him before Will could finish, a deep possessive kiss that had them both hard and aching as they pulled away. He pressed his rough, scratchy cheek against Will’s bare one, whispering, “I love it, Will, I...”

Will kissed his cheek, “Now you have to grow that beard you promised me, old man.” 

Hannibal growled, “Yes, mylimasis, I promise.”

Will dropped his towel deliberately as he passed, grinning when Hannibal said in frustration, “Will, you will be the death of me.” 

Will turned as he pulled on his briefs, “I am the only one allowed to be, aren’t I?”

Hannibal kept himself across the room, his eyes following Will’s movements completely, and when he finished dressing Will and he looked very similar though Will was wearing a dark blue shirt to Hannibal’s black. 

Will left each dog with a fierce hug and promise of good food on their return, following Hannibal out to the car as they headed for the house they’d staked out earlier. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the dog was gone, hopefully inside and being fed but Will wouldn’t hold his breath. 

He felt Hannibal’s hand on his own, a comforting steady touch he needed suddenly as he drove past the house and around the corner, parking and finding alternate ways inside. They went through the back, noting the man’s car in the drive and Hannibal located him sitting alone in the basement which would make for duller sound. 

“I will go first, you follow.” 

They entered the home each one by one, Will watching Hannibal cover his hand with the t-shirt he wore as he opened the door careful not to leave a print and Will did the same when he entered moments later. The house was a pig sty, the dog nowhere to be found much to Will’s worry, and he watched Hannibal find every piece of equipment they needed as both of them headed down the stairs. 

The television was up so loud the man couldn’t have heard their footsteps as they moved down the stairs even if he wanted to until it was too late. 

Will felt a thrill go through him when the man noticed Hannibal at the bottom of the stairs, hand in a bag of chips as he asked, “You...what are...?”

Hannibal smiled and headed for him, the man backing up and turning to run just as he saw Will blocking his way. 

Will turned his head, exposing his scar to the man, “Remember me?” 

The man paled, “I’m sorry, I didn’t...I...”

Hannibal was behind him as he moved away from Will, hands on his shoulders as he fought a scream that was quickly muffled as Hannibal severed his vocal chords with a knife they’d found in the kitchen. 

They then spent the remainder of the evening showing the rude man just what happened to those who crossed their path removing his eyeballs and then his tongue, Will holding the knife as Hannibal held him down. 

After Will kissed Hannibal, his gloved hand against his fiance’s cheek as Hannibal’s gloved hand met his own, whispering, “You were exquisite, mylimasis, absolutely exquisite.” 

Will grinned, the two of them leaving the man as Will said, “We need to find the dog.” 

Hannibal nodded, “Of course.” 

The found her, lying cold and afraid in a closed up bedroom, She ran up to Will as he held out a piece of the man’s tongue for her to eat. She ate it gladly, licking Will’s face and whining. Will pet the poor lab’s head, feeling the ribs sticking out of her sides and frowning, “I can feel her ribs.” 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed, “I believe we did not give that man a proper enough death.” 

Will smiled at him, still petting the dog whose collar said nothing about a name. 

“Good girl,” he said, the dog whining and pressing against his hand. 

He shared a look with Hannibal, who was smiling knowingly, “Will, we can take her, I know Encephalitis and Winston would not mind the company.” 

Will sighed, ‘But...”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “Will, just say the word and we will go.” 

That was how another dog came to join their family, much to Hannibal’s amusement. They drove her to the hotel and Hannibal’s hand came to Will’s neck as he drove. 

“We must leave tonight, Will.”

Will nodded, “I know. It’s just...the border patrol is gonna be looking for us?” 

“We both look slightly different now,” Hannibal reminded him, “And as you said before no one would suspect me of dressing so poorly.” 

Will laughed, leaning against his hand with a sigh, “Still...”

“I will get us past the border, mylimasis, I promise you.” 

They took the dog out, Will carrying her as they entered the room and when he set her down Winston and Cephy seemed excited to see her just as Hannibal prepared to take them outside. 

“I see that she will not be spoiled for attention with her siblings,” Hannibal noted. 

Will laughed, “Another little princess.” 

“That name sounds rather fitting,” Hannibal observed as he took the other two dogs away.

Will took her into the bathroom for a bath, feeling conflicted still about keeping her but unable to do much else but care for the neglected and abused dog. 

She was very well behaved, licking his hand at every given moment and when he fed her after, she seemed almost too excited to eat and he had to take the food away to not upset the small stomach he was sure she had. 

“Princess,” he sighed, sitting on the floor with her, “You like that?” 

He looked up when Hannibal came in, smiling as he said, “Princess.” 

Hannibal smiled, “I believe that will may give her advantage over the others,” he teased, leaning down to pet Princess’s head. 

Will held out a hand and Hannibal took it, helping him up. He hugged him, “I’ll spoil her just as much as I spoil the others.” 

Hannibal held him tightly, “Will...I believe we should leave soon.” 

Will nodded, “Okay.” 

They got the dogs ready, Princess had no harness but Will knew that would be an extra addition eventually but for now they needed to get past the border. 

It was not a far drive, Hannibal was driving while he slept and about halfway he was surprised when Hannibal shook him awake, “Beloved, wake please.” 

Will sighed, “What’s wrong?” 

Hannibal looked grave and Will immediately tensed up as he said, “I must leave you now.” 

Will crabbed his arm, “No.” 

“Will...”

“Why? You...” 

Hannibal kissed him softly, breathing in as he admitted, “The dogs will be a big red flag to our identities, let alone two men traveling together with three.” 

Will frowned, “We’ll get rid of them, we...”

Hannibal smiled, kissing his cheek as he whispered, “No. I will find a vehicle, we will drive separately and I will take two of the dogs.” 

Will was shaking as he said, “Hannibal if something happens...”

Hannibal kissed his forehead, “Nothing will happen, darling.” 

Will laughed, “Asshole, calling me that because it pisses me off. Baby.” 

Hannibal smiled, touching Will’s scar, “I will return to you, there is a set of papers inside the glove compartment with the address and keys to the house on it. That is where we will be for some time until we move on once more.”

 

Will pressed his forehead against Hannibal’s own, breathing in as he said, “I have no idea how to get around in Mexico.” 

Hannibal’s nose pressed against his cheek, “There is a map, I know you can read maps.” 

“Hannibal...”

“I have also bought cell phones for both of us,” he took Will’s hand, “Beloved, this is the safest way.” 

Will let out a long sigh, “You have a car waiting?” he asked, watching Hannibal nod and then kissed deeply tears in his eyes as he mumbled, “Fine.”

They parted with knowledge they’d see each other again, Will’s hand lingering as he watched Hannibal go taking Encephalitis with him as he headed out looking for a car in the parking lot while Will lingered to see he found it easily getting into a nondescript blue sedan. 

Will waited until he drove off first, grabbing his phone to call Hannibal almost immediately. 

The warm voice that answered said, “Will, it will be okay.” 

Will let out a breath, “I love you.”

Hannibal answered without pause, “I love you with all of my heart, mind, and body. We will see each other soon.” 

After he hung up Will headed for the border, getting into the line of cars and showing his own fake documentation to the border patrol, suddenly stopping when asked for the dogs’ records. 

“Um...” Will leaned over to the glove compartment, “I think my husband must have,” he grabbed a stack of papers from the compartment stopping when the patrol officer said, “I think that’s them there yes?” 

Will met the man’s eyes and saw a small nod from him, Will swallowing, “Yeah, I think so.” 

He handed the random papers of the car to the man, not even sure what they were, and went on through so smoothly the first thing Will did when he saw somewhere safe he pulled over. 

The breath he let out was long and stuttered, Will shaking as he smiled through it. He itched to call Hannibal but knew that his fiance may already be through or on his way to being through so he just drove, grabbing the phone and putting the address into the GPS maps be damned. 

He got there in another hour, the map seemed not completely accurate about halfway there but when he saw the large house ahead of him he knew that had to be it heading in completely new direction. 

There was a digital lock on the gate, Will thought for a moment about what the key code would be and decided on his own birth date surprised that it was wrong and more than a little annoyed.

He tried Hannibal’s, wrong again, and knew there would only be one more code allowed deciding on one that would probably already prove to be false. 

When the lock disengaged and let him inside he laughed, shaking his head. 

The date was one that Will himself should not have remembered, but seeing as how it was the day that ruined and changed his entire life he could not help but remember it clearly. The day he and Hannibal had met for the first time in Jack Crawford’s office, the man psychoanalyzing him against his will but intriguing him all the same. 

He drove the car up through, feeling a bit more uncomfortable by the opulence but parking and letting out Princess and Winston who ran around excitedly. He was sure Princess had never played loose in a yard her whole life, the shaken lab following Winston like the proverbial lost puppy as he ran. 

Will headed inside, seeing a key code as well and heading inside his eyes widening at the fully furnished home and wondering just how much thought Hannibal had put into his escape. He dropped their bags, heading through the front foyer, past a dining room, kitchen, and outdoor patio letting out a bark of surprised laughter at the large swimming pool that took up most of the backyard. 

He took out his phone and dialed, waiting for Hannibal to pick up but getting nothing much to his annoyance. Will couldn’t help but take off his dirty clothes and jump into the water nude, swimming freely as he imagined Hannibal finding him this way when he arrived. 

The time passed quickly, Will was so caught up in his laps that when he heard the dogs barking he finally realized the sun was going down and frowned as he got out of the water dripping his way into the house. He put on his old clothes and head back through, still dripping but opening the door expecting to see Hannibal heading inside. 

The dogs came at him instead, clearly hungry, and he checked the hallway clock. 

It had been two hours since he’d arrived. 

Will’s hand went to his phone and remembered that he’d left it sitting on the back deck chair, heading for it as the dogs followed. 

He found no missed calls when he picked it up, frowning again as he dialed and headed for the kitchen to see if there was food for the animals. 

There was, fresh and recently stocked. He put down food for them, watching both dogs eagerly eat. He sat down at the table and as he got only Hannibal’s voice mail he threw the phone down in anger yelling, “DAMMIT!” 

Princess whined, rushing out of the kitchen and Will sighed, “Shit,” heading out after her. 

“Honey, I’m sorry,” he whispered, leaning down when he found her under the coffee table. 

The lab crawled over to him, eager for touch and Will felt tears of frustration at the corner of his eyes. 

There was something wrong. 

Hannibal should be here by now, or at least called back. 

When another hour passed, he was starting to think the worst and went upstairs to where he assumed their bedrooms were finding Hannibal’s easily by the familiar smell. He opened the closet, his hands touching over the suits there and started to shake his head. 

“I shouldn’t have...god, this is all my fault,” he whispered, frustrated as he yanked the suits off the hangers, throwing them around as he yelled. 

He collapsed into the closet, knelt on the floor and when he heard the dogs barking again he yelled, “SHUT UP!” 

Silence echoed back at him and he pressed his head against the wall. 

“Beloved?”

Will’s head shot up and he almost fell into the door, rushing out as he threw himself at Hannibal who winced at his hold, “Will...”

Will held onto him tightly, “Idiot! Stupid! I was...fuck! You took so long!” 

Hannibal winced again as Will turned him around roughly, pressing him into the closet door as he started to tear at his t-shirt, “God, I was so...” 

Hannibal kissed his hands, panting, “Mylimasis, as much as I would love for you to have your way with me I am in a rather considerable amount of pain.” 

Will backed up, staring at him in worry. “What?”

Hannibal lifted his shirt slowly, Will’s angry hiss filling the air as he saw bruises forming on his chest and sides. He ran his hands over them, “Who did this?” 

Hannibal winced, “Our friend Alan wanted more money, and decided it was best to detain me on suspicion until I provided.” 

Will turned him around, seeing more bruises and ran his hands down them, “I’ll kill him.” 

“Will, it is fine.”

“He hurt you,” Will whispered, kissing down his back. His lips lingered on the mark left by Mason Verger, “He...god I thought you’d be taken in. I didn’t...” 

“You should have checked the television, I am quite sure my arrest would’ve made headlines.” 

Will’s hands came to his back and he made a noise at Hannibal’s cry of pain, “I didn’t...I never even thought of it.” 

Hannibal moaned when Will started to massage his shoulders, “Your hands, oh beloved, I am quite sore but your hands are a welcome salve from those I had to endure for nearly thirty minutes.” 

Will growled, pressing his lips to his shoulder, “You know where he lives?” 

Hannibal nodded, “Not here in Mexico, and you will not be leaving to inflict pain on someone who will get what’s coming to them soon enough,” he turned to look at Will, “I would have been beaten for hours to return to you, Will. Knowing this was what awaited me...”

Will licked at his back, “Mine, you’re mine, no one touches you.” 

Hannibal moaned, “Will...” 

“Let’s get us both clean, and then I’m going to massage you till you can’t move,” he promised. 

Hannibal let out a breath, “I rather expect us to get anything but clean if we shower together, darling.” 

Will laughed, kissing him softly, “You’re hurt, I won’t call you asshole for that.” 

Hannibal grinned, “Darling, beautiful Will.”

Will shook his head, “Baby, you’re pushing it.” 

He started on Hannibal’s jeans, peeling them down his fiance’s body and kissing his legs. 

“Will, I am not an invalid I can manage to undress.” 

Will smiled up at him, “Let me.” 

Hannibal sighed, stepping out of his shoes one by one and let Will lift his leg to peel the jeans off one leg at a time. 

Hannibal took his hand as they headed for the attached bath, Will laughing as they entered it. “If this is what the bathrooms look like...” 

Hannibal attempted to pull off Will’s shirt, groaning as Will did it instead but kissed his bare shoulder when it was exposed, “You do not approve?” 

Will laughed, kicking off his own jeans as they headed towards the rather large shower that stood in the corner of the bathroom. “Like it? It’s beautiful. And about twice the size of the entire bedroom we had in the other house by the sea.” 

Hannibal smiled, pulling down Will’s underwear to expose him and stroking his cock. 

“This home was not built for you, but I had hoped you would be here.” 

Will panted, grabbing his neck and frowning when Hannibal winced, “We can’t do this.” 

Hannibal shook his head, “I am perfectly fine.” 

Will shook his head, “Nope. This is a large shower, but I’m not gonna have you in a body cast just to get off. Shower first, massage, then when you’re better...” 

Hannibal groaned, “Maybe Alan does deserve to die after all.”

Will laughed, peeling off his briefs and as Hannibal reached over to do the same to his own. He pressed a button on the wall and the water for the shower came out like a waterfall. “Wow.”

Hannibal frowned, “I had dreams of us making love in this shower.” 

Will kissed his neck softly, tenderly pressing his hands into Hannibal’s shoulders. “We can. Just not tonight.” 

They showered slowly, Will washing Hannibal while he attempted to wash Will in return and when they got out wrapped in the softest towels Will had ever had against his skin he said, “Lie on the bed.” 

Hannibal sighed, “I had hoped to hear those words spoken this evening, but as it is ruined now I am rather saddened.”

Will laughed, taking off Hannibal’s robe as he watched Hannibal make his way to the bed. 

Now that he was more coherent Will got a look at the bed, a large King size bed with a canopy that was similar to the one in Hannibal’s Baltimore home. He took off his own robe in return, reaching into the bedside table and surprised to see a brand new bottle of lubricant and some condoms. “Expecting company?” he asked, half joking but somewhat completely serious. 

Hannibal smiled at him as he lay on his stomach, “I had imagined the company to be you, seeing as how everything was fully stocked recently before we arrived.” 

Will put the bottle of lube on the table, and asked, “Lotion?” 

Hannibal sighed, “The drawer in the bathroom, third from the left.” 

Will kissed his cheek before he got up again, naked and confident as he felt Hannibal’s eyes following him. He got the lotion and opened the top, wetting his hands as he leaned over to begin massaging Hannibal’s back in return. 

Hannibal groaned, “Will...if this is not a precursor to sexual intercourse, I am going to be very disappointed.” 

Will kissed his shoulder, “Shh.” 

He spent the next half hour massaging Hannibal’s shoulders, the moans and groans making Will himself hard as a rock but determined to just take care of Hannibal for now. 

“I don’t think I could keep going if you were gone,” he whispered, hoping Hannibal was asleep. 

No answer. 

“I’ve never felt so right as I do right now and it’s just...fuck, I can’t even imagine.” 

“I would never forgive you for turning yourself into the authorities, beloved, even from beyond the grave.” 

Will wiped a tear from his cheek, “Shut up.” 

“I am entirely serious,” Hannibal turned his head to stare at Will, “Promise me, Will.”

Will looked away, “No.”

Hannibal reached a hand out to Will and they intertwined their fingers together. 

“I love you, Will, I would not be happy to see you in chains or following me into death.” 

Will leaned down to kiss him, their mouths eager to touch after even such a short time from tasting each other but soon Will could feel his own eyes growing heavy as he whispered, “Just stay with me, please.” 

Hannibal sighed, attempting to sit up as Will peeled back the blankets. They crawled underneath and he laid his head on Hannibal’s chest, pressing his nose into his soon to be husband’s skin. “Please.” 

Hannibal’s hand came to his hair, “I promise, beloved. I am not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspension of disbelief. I'm aware the dog would've probably had a chip in her, yeah not so much here. Also I'm sure it wouldn't be that easy to bribe your way past the border but again artistic license. I just wanted to get them somewhere pretty.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd and really barely looked through, so tell me if there are mistakes. 
> 
> Dedicated to my lovely By the Sea anon from Tumblr. Happy Birthday, sweetie. *hugs*

The woke to the sound of the dogs barking, Will groaning as Hannibal attempted to move and he put a hand on his cannibal’s chest. “I’ll go.” 

The dogs were scratching at the door and Will walked outside, staring at the pool and contemplating a morning swim as the dogs ran to do their business. He sat instead on the edge, completely naked still as he put his feet in the warmth on his face making him smile. 

“What a picture you make,” Hannibal said from behind him, making Will turn to grin. 

“Go get your pencil, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Hannibal hummed and seemed ready to attempt to sit down beside him but Will’s hand on his leg gave him pause. “Will, I am not an invalid. I...” 

Will started to pull on his arm and he groaned in pain, standing up straight again as he sighed. “I believe I may need to sit elsewhere.” 

“So you are an invalid after all, doctor?” 

Hannibal said nothing as he walked across the cement deck, the dogs coming up and looking for attention he attempted to give but they gave up to come to Will who pet them both excitedly. “I’m gonna start breakfast and you are gonna sit there doing absolutely nothing if I have to tie you to that chair.” 

“I will attempt to follow orders despite how tempting that offer sounds.” 

Will brought both dogs inside, feeding them as he started on a simple breakfast and by the time he was finished was amused to find Hannibal asleep in the sun still laying on the cushioned chair outside. 

“Breakfast?” 

Hannibal’s eyes opened slowly and he moved to sit up as Will sat down beside him, biting into the first bit of egg and smiling. “Very good.” 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve cooked for you, don’t look so surprised.” 

Hannibal took a bite of bacon and reached the remainder over to Will to finish, his eyes darkening as Will’s tongue licked at the edge of his finger when he pulled away. 

“I am not, I was merely complementing you.” 

Will smiled and they finished breakfast in the same shared way, the closeness blending between them till Will was firmly seated behind Hannibal and licking at his fiance’s fingers by the end. 

“Will,” Hannibal sighed, turning to kiss but licking only across his bottom lip as he winced, “Please, mylimasis I cannot stand this much longer.” 

Will licked at his palm to take Hannibal in hand, short strokes that had them both panting before he moved his hand away completely making Hannibal hiss as he moved out from under him. 

“Will, I am quite...” 

He smiled and leaned over Hannibal licking his lips before he parted his fiance’s legs. 

“No more teasing, just lie still.” 

Hannibal leaned back and did as he was told, spreading himself for Will’s use before his cock was in Will’s hand again but followed by an experimental lick that had them both groaning. 

“Darling, please.” 

Will glared and pinched his inner thigh, Hannibal grinning as his hardness was surrounded by the warmth of Will’s mouth completely. His hand in Will’s hair urged movement as he praised, “Yes, oh Will, I....please, do not stop, do not.” 

Will sucked at him quicker, his hand moving in turn as he felt the telltale quakes of Hannibal’s impending release. The sudden cry of his completion made Will moan around him, sucking down as much as he possibly was able before pulling his mouth back and not caring at all for Hannibal’s injury he threw himself at his lover’s mouth. 

Hannibal’s hand came in his hair as they kissed, a rushed mash of mouths as Will fought to tear himself away. He did after some time, panting against Hannibal’s cheek as he whispered, “I love you, I love you, I love you,” and felt a kiss to his in return. 

“As tave myliu,” Hannibal’s breathless whisper made him whine, “You could break me apart and I would gladly give you all the pieces.” 

Hannibal attempted to move and Will shook his head, though he was easily maneuvered into Hannibal’s arms as his nudeness couldn’t hide the ache only Hannibal could fix. He pressed his forehead against Hannibal’s shoulder, “You’ll hurt yourself, don’t, just...” 

A hard bite to his clavicle in return as Hannibal started to move his spit slicked hand, Will coming apart too easily as he stroked him through his completion. He kissed at Hannibal’s shoulder, “Don’t do that again,” Will whispered, “I don’t want to break you.” 

Hannibal lifted his chin and they locked eyes as Hannibal licked the remains of Will’s cum from his hand. His smile was warm as he offered, “I will not attempt such a feat again as I am currently quite sore, but I will never not wish to please you. It is something you cannot ask of me.” 

Will kissed him softly, “Asshole,” and sat up, the dogs moving at the noise and holding out his hand for Hannibal to take. He sighed as Hannibal let out a loud groan, holding onto Will as he stood. 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Will growled, “I don’t care what you say, Hannibal, he’s gotta die.” 

Hannibal leaned on him but didn’t say a word, the two of them heading for the shower that apparently would still not be used for Hannibal’s dreamed scenario as both cleaned rather quickly before laying down again. 

“We will not let our emotions rule us, Will,” Hannibal kissed his hand as they spooned wearing plush robes and staring out at the sun illuminating the skyline, “We are better than all of them are we not?” 

Will sighed loudly, “If I can’t have him, then I need someone else.” 

Hannibal turned onto his back and they shared a smile as he confessed, “I have a rather large Rolodex for just the occasion.” 

Will kissed him, “I guess we won’t be bored then?” 

Hannibal’s hand came to Will’s scruffed cheek, “Are you already growing bored of me, mylimasis?” 

Will smiled, “You know what I mean. It’s just...what are we even gonna do here? We can’t get decent jobs, you’ve got enough money that we don’t need to anyway but....” 

“Who has declared us getting meaningful employment an impossibility?” 

Will frowned, “It’s not like we can show our faces in public, I mean Mexico isn’t that far from the US and there has to be some type of border patrol looking?” 

Hannibal seemed offended, “You are so certain I cannot keep us safe? Do my bruises not prove my commitment to the task?” 

“I’m not horribly invested in having a nine to five job, Hannibal, it’s just something to do. I can get easily stir crazy and...” 

Hannibal took his hand and kissed it, stopping Will’s rant in its tracks. “You have me. I have connections here, there are those who do not care for the law among my acquaintances, Will. You do not think I thought of such things? I who knows you most of all?”

Will pressed his lips to Hannibal’s cheek, “I don’t want you to have to deal with assholes like that Alan, not for me. I can figure out what to do with myself, but I do want someone to take my anger on. I’ll let you do that for me.” 

Hannibal nuzzled his cheek, “Thank you for the confidence in my ability to find someone worthy of your ire.” 

Will laughed, “You’re welcome.” 

They lay with Will’s head on Hannibal’s chest for some time, the feeling of the familiar hand in his hair making Will content for the first time since they’d left the house by the sea what felt like so long ago. 

“You are troubled.” 

“No, it’s the opposite,” Will sighed, moving his head towards Hannibal’s waiting palm, “I feel safe and free, which should worry the hell out of me.” 

Hannibal’s other hand came to Will’s hand and took it tightly, “It is when we are finally secure and happy that we fear the most, beloved. You of all people should know this.” 

Will thought of Molly then, knowing Hannibal’s tensing beneath him meant that his cannibal was thinking of the same thing. “It wasn’t the same.” 

The relief in Hannibal’s body was immediate, a puff of breath that had Will squeezing his hand in return. “No, I do not suppose it would be. You had to hide from her every dark part of you.” 

Will kissed their joined hands, “Not every part, just the ones you like the most.” 

Hannibal chuckled, “If that is the case, then it would have meant you a wooden version of your true self and it angers me to think of you so.” 

Will lifted his head with a smile, “What are you favorite parts of me then?” 

Hannibal paused as if considering, “I do not have favorite parts of you, there is not a part I would want you to let go of but to keep even a single piece that makes you whole hidden is what I never wanted for you.” 

Will let out a breath as he confessed, “I never wanted that for you either.” 

“You did, once,” Hannibal teased, reaching out to touch his cheek, “You wished to see me caged and kept at bay.” 

Will kissed his palm, “I kept myself at bay as well,” he sighed, “That isn’t me anymore.”

Hannibal touched his cheek, “I believe I have come up with an adequate dinner guest for your knife, if you would allow me to explain him to you.” 

Will felt a shiver go through him at the idea, leaning into his hand. “Tell me.” 

“His name is Daniel Lando, a local smuggler who is closely associated with our friend Alan.” 

Will felt angry at the mention of the other man. “Associated how?” 

Hannibal caressed his cheek slowly, “He is Alan’s brother.” 

Will smiled, “You could have told me this when I was so upset before, you know that? I would’ve been much happier to see you last night if I knew I’d get to hurt that asshole like he hurt you.”

Hannibal’s touch came across his lips, his smile warm. “You do not wish to know what Daniel is up to? What his crime is?” 

Will leaned up and kissed him hungrily, a groan of pain going through Hannibal as he accidentally pushed down too hard. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Sorry, I didn’t,” he kissed him again, “I don’t give a fuck what this guy did only that he’s gonna pay for his brother being an idiot.” 

Hannibal nodded against his cheek, “I am sorry to have inconvenienced our coupling for my injuries.” 

Will pulled back and scoffed, “You didn’t do anything wrong! Just...” 

The dogs barked and Will got off the bed, “I need to take a walk.” 

“Will...”

“Just in the back yard, just...quit apologizing okay?” 

Hannibal said softly, “Yes.” 

He went to take the dogs outside again and watched them as they moved about the yard, his hands in front of him imagining choking the life out of Alan till he turned blue. His lip curled in disgust and he nearly stumbled when Winston came over to be petted, pulling him out of his reverie. “Hey buddy.” 

“Will.” 

Will looked at Hannibal, “I’m fine, and you need to...” 

“Could you please allow me the gentle of your touch on my injuries?” 

Will frowned, turning and coming towards Hannibal his hands reaching out to touch, “Are you okay? What’s...?” 

Hannibal trapped Will’s hands at his sides, pressing down as he closed the distance between them. “I do not like to see you so agitated.” 

Will sighed, pressing his forehead against Hannibal’s nuzzling his cheek, “I don’t like to see you hurt.” 

Hannibal’s hand came to Will’s back and they settled against each other, Will’s heels dangerously close to the edge of the pool but not caring in the slightest. “You were not once that way.” 

Will laughed, his hands gently coming around Hannibal as he breathed, “I think the sea cleansed that right out of me.” 

Hannibal’s smile against his cheek suddenly made Will feel so much calmer. 

“If you will allow me this one deference of your anger, I will allow you one of my own in return.” 

Will looked at him, their faces so close he could feel Hannibal’s breath against his skin. 

“So next time you’re angry at someone I can tell you no? I’m sure that’ll go over well.” 

Hannibal kissed him softly, “I would allow you to direct me in all ways, I have no problem with listening to your instruction.” 

Will licked his lips, suddenly feeling warmer than he had a moment ago. “Oh really?” 

Hannibal’s gaze was heated, his breath coming faster as he nodded almost imperceptibly. 

Will smirked, his hand coming to the back of Hannibal’s neck as he rubbed, “Then go back to the bedroom and lay down like I told you to.” 

Hannibal glared as he stepped away, turning to leave without question and Will tried not to laugh at his low hanging head. 

“If you get there quicker, I’ll give you another massage.” 

He watched Hannibal’s steps quicken just enough, but still were a hindrance to him as he moved and Will’s hands tightened into fists but followed Hannibal inside. 

The dogs ran in, licking at his hands as he tried to close the door and he laughed, petting Princess, Winston, and Encephalitis. “No go lay down, okay? We can play later. I have another attention seeking beast to appease.” 

Encephalitis and Winston seemed to be taking Princess under their wings, urging the other dog along as Will watched and he headed into the hall hearing the turning of pages as he came to the doorway of their new bedroom. 

Hannibal was completely naked again on the bed, spread out and displaying himself proudly as he read. Will’s eyes took in the bruises on his chest, sides, and remembered the ones covering his back as he stepped closer. 

“What’s gonna happen after?” Will asked, moving to sit down beside Hannibal on the bed, “After we’re here for a while I know you have a plan. This isn’t the end of it.” 

Hannibal peered over his book, “I am sorry that I was unable to help you fulfill your needs regarding a certain doctor,” he put the book down and turned to Will, the wince in his movement still irking Will to no end, “But I think this will be our resting place for the foreseeable future,” he moved to lie down and spread out, “If you are not happy here...” 

Will reached across him and took the lotion he’d used the night before, wetting his hands as he moved them across Hannibal’s bruised chest. He swallowed, “Though I do wish for a chance at Bedelia,” Will confessed, “I’m happy wherever you are.”

Hannibal’s regarded him playfully, “You would go anywhere I wished?” 

Will pressed down and winced at the pain in Hannibal’s face, “You know I would.” 

Hannibal’s hands came over his and Will paused, “You would give up the chance at eliminating Bedelia.” 

Will felt his jaw tense at the mention, feeling his entire self reject even the very idea but sighed, “If it was safer to never come back to the states, yes,” he moved his hands down lower and Hannibal tried to mask the pain in his face, even as his cock attempted to get Will’s attention. 

“Will,” Hannibal swallowed, his hands moving Will’s lower down to his belly, “I would not ask such a thing from you, I promised you your reckoning and you will have it.” 

Will smiled, his hands teasing just above Hannibal’s groin. “You’d sacrifice yourself, us both, for my jealousy?” 

Hannibal’s hands moved him down, and they both sighed at Will’s first touch to his cock. 

“I would sacrifice most things for you,” Hannibal breathed, pressing up into his hands, “Except you. I no longer think I could.” 

Will took him in hand, a gentle tug that made his own cock start to harden in excitement, “You won’t have to,” he closed his fist around Hannibal’s hardness and started to stroke, “I’m not going anywhere, no matter how many times you secretly ask the answer is the same.” 

Hannibal pulled on his robe and Will nearly fell into him as they kissed, his hand still moving as he leaned his own cock brushing Hannibal’s in return. 

“Fuck,” Will cursed, his eyes closing, “I...fuck, I...” 

“I would have you enter me,” Hannibal said, breathless, “Please, darling.” 

Will bit at his bottom lip in retaliation for the endearment that he was starting to grow overly fond of, “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Hannibal’s shuttered breath had Will moan, “Prasom, mylimasis, prasom,” Will let out a breath as he said, “Roll onto your side.” 

His fiance did just as instructed, his tiny wince of pain making Will irritated and concerned but still doing as asked yanking open the bedside drawer for the supplies Hannibal had shown him last night. 

He ran his hand in between Hannibal’s waiting opening, hearing the intake of breath before he took his hand away again. “Will, please.” 

Will smiled, reaching over and using enough slick before pressing two fingers in without preamble. Hannibal pushed back into them, groaning as Will started to move. “Will, please,” his desperate voice made Will move quickly the push and feel of him making Will’s cock grow harder with each movement. 

“It’s been...” 

“Too long,” Hannibal finished, leaning his head back for Will to kiss him deeply, hungrily, as another finger joined in his preparation. 

Will began rutting against Hannibal from behind as his hand moved with him, groaning and kissing along Hannibal’s neck with each push. 

“Will...” 

“I...I can’t...” 

Hannibal reared back onto his hand, both of them panting as he said, “Enter me, I...he’s marked me...” he licked at Will’s lip breathless as he finished, “His marks, Will...they cover me.” 

Will took his fingers out in a rush, growling as he slicked his cock pressing in quickly making them both cry out. “Hannibal, you’re mine, you...” 

He started to move, slowly still, his hands barely a touch on Hannibal’s hips as he did so kissing his neck and down his shoulder. 

“Will, mark me. Cover his marks with yours,” Hannibal hissed, pressing his hands in hard shuddering at the feel, “Please.” 

Will was conflicted as he thought of hurting Hannibal for pleasure, something they hadn’t done before not like this. He shook his head against Hannibal’s neck, “No, I...” his hips stuttered as he groaned, “Fuck.” 

“The marks,” Hannibal panted, taking Will’s hand to his chest, “They will not fade for days,” he groaned, “He’s....” 

Will growled, pulling Hannibal in with a hiss as he started to move faster in his thrusts, and when he dug in his nails to Hannibal’s hips he bit down against his shoulder as he groaned, “Mine, you’re...” 

“All yours, beloved,” Hannibal promised, leaning back and kissing him wetly, “All...oh Will...” 

Will pushed Hannibal down onto his back and started to fuck him in earnest, his hand coming around to take Hannibal’s hardness as he moved. He repeated, “No one touches you,” over and over again as he took Hannibal more roughly than he had ever before and when he came it was with a shout, shaking and groaning his release. 

He lay there, sweaty and breathless as he cursed, “I knew you’d do that, damn you.” 

Hannibal sighed, his aching untouched cock still pressed down onto the bed. 

“I wished for you to take me properly,” he offered, taking Will’s hand in his, “You did just that,” he kissed Will’s fingers, “Thank you.” 

Will turned him over gently, hating the wince of pain that followed and staring at him with a glare. “You...” 

Hannibal’s hand came to his face, caressing softly. “I love you.” 

Will shook his head, saying nothing as he took Hannibal in hand moving slower than he had been earlier, “I should make you wait,” he teased, stopping, “You’d deserve it.” 

Hannibal’s smile was tired, his face flushed and wanting as he looked at Will. “I would gladly not protest your decision.” 

Will smiled, leaning in to lick at him, delighting in the shaking of Hannibal’s inner thigh as he began exploration with his tongue. 

“Will...” 

Hannibal’s hand came in his hair and he pushed up into it, taking the tip of Hannibal’s cock in his mouth just enough to tease. 

“Will, Will, Will.” 

No begging, not this time, and Will rewarded Hannibal by starting to move his mouth on him tightly and it did not take long for his passion to overflow between Will’s lips, the shaking and shivering making Will feel quite accomplished as he moved his mouth off. 

He laid his head on Hannibal’s thigh, closing his eyes. “I’m getting better at that.” 

Hannibal threaded his fingers through Will’s hair and confessed, “You need not have to be, just the thought of your mouth on me alone can bring me to orgasm quite quickly. I often need to close my eyes against the sight.” 

Will laughed, looking up at him, “You’re lying.” 

Hannibal’s hand did not move. “Am I?” 

“You are. I’ve seen you look at me.” 

Hannibal smiled, “When you start to get quite....amorous in your attentions during fellatio, Will, often you are quite lost in them.” 

Will blushed, pinching his thigh. “I’m not.” 

Hannibal petted his head again, “You are,” he took Will’s hand to his side, “You no doubt made new bruises over the old ones, I am quite sure of that.” 

Will frowned, “You...that was shitty of you to goad me.” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand in his, sitting up as he regarded him. “I apologize, but I,” he kissed Will’s hand, “I do not like knowing someone marked me that is not you.” 

Will sighed, “Damn you.” 

Hannibal smiled, “You do not like it either.” 

Will sat up, reaching for him as he surveyed his handiwork. “They’re gonna be dark.” 

Hannibal kissed his hand again, “Good.” 

Will smiled, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s softly. “Shower?” 

Hannibal nodded, letting Will lead him from the bed and into the bathroom. They got clean slowly, long touches and gentle kisses as they did so and when they were finished Will easily led him back to the bed. “Now you have to lay here for the rest of the day. Promise me.” 

Hannibal’s eyes were heavy as he nodded, shower wet and looking happier than Will had seen him look ever before. He ran his hand through Hannibal’s wet hair and gentled him to sleep, covering with a blanket as he went to check on the dogs. 

Encephalitis, Winston and Princess were all asleep in their beds, Will heading for the kitchen to start on the night’s menu. 

He needed someting to keep him occupied, and with Hannibal in such pain this would be as good an activity as any. 

Hours later he’d ransacked the kitchen cabinets, finding ingredients he’d never even heard of but able to make a pot of boiling chicken soup for them to share and feeling quite proud of himself. 

Will was stirring still when he smelled him, not turning even as Hannibal got closer and letting himself be hugged from behind. 

“Mmm...smells divine. Chicken?” 

“You had stock and broth, seemed as easy as anything.” 

“Noodles?” 

Will turned to smile at him, “From a box, can you believe it? Doctor Lecter, you must be getting lazy in your wooing techniques. I expected better.” 

Hannibal frowned, “It was not on my list of approved...”

Will laughed and Hannibal glared at him, “Oh no, looks like the grocer is next on the menu?” 

Hannibal tackled him close, Will dropping the spoon onto the stove as his neck was bitten lightly, “Minx.” 

Will laughed, leaning back into the touch. “Always.” 

He picked up the spoon and went back to stirring, content to lean just enough not to hurt Hannibal. “I am not broken, beloved,” Hannibal sighed, pulling him closer still, “You may lean at your leisure.” 

Will smiled, relaxing, “Okay.” 

Dinner was finished in record time, the dogs given their meal before while Will sat down beside Hannibal to watch him take his first bite. 

The surprise on his face was immediate, his eyes wide as he said, “Will, this is...” 

“My grandmother’s recipe,” Will confessed, “You had all the stuff so I just...” 

Hannibal leaned over to kiss him and he tasted the soup, remembering his gammy immediately, “Thank you.” 

They ate in silence for a moment, drinking expensive wine Will was sure cost more than his last car when Hannibal asked, “You have never spoken of her before.” 

Will paused. “No, probably not. She died when I was a kid, I...it’s just been a comfort food for me and I...” his cheeks turned red. 

“Wished to comfort me,” Hannibal finished, reaching out to take his hand across the table, “Thank you.”  
Will smiled, “You’re welcome,” he took his next bite with one hand in Hannibal’s still, “Though my gammy would definitely not approved of you. Always wanted me to marry a country girl.” 

Hannibal tensed slightly at the confession Will noticed, but said, “I am sure she would have found my behavior exemplary.” 

Will laughed, “She hated the big city, my uncle...” he trailed off. 

Hannibal frowned, “Will? What is it?” 

Will swallowed, “I just realized that my Uncle Carl used to be the black sheep in the family, and now...it’s probably me. I...there’s not many left of them, but I’m sure...they don’t approve.” 

Hannibal pulled his hand in just enough for Will to come with it, scooting himself closer as he asked, “Did they ever approve of you?” 

Will shook his head, smiling, “No, it’s just...I doubt many people do now.” 

Hannibal kissed Will’s hand, “I was not aware you were having regrets, I...” 

Will lifted his chin up, making Hannibal look at him squarely, “That’s not what I meant, I just...I’ll have thoughts like this, Dear. All the time. It’s hard to shake off the shackles of former life, it’s still back there whispering to me but all I can truly hear is you.” 

They kissed softly, a tender promise between them. 

“I will be sure to make my voice worth listening to.” 

Will sighed, kissing him again. “You always have.”


End file.
